Another Not-So-Sweet Sixteen
by SpontaneousSugarRush
Summary: Sequel to "Who Says the Sixteenth Birthday Can't Be Sweet?". Natalie's birthday was hard enough. Now, her and Ian's daughters are turning 16, and Isabel STILL finds a way to interfere. Turning 16 is hard for Cahills, especially if no one told you they existed. T for language and kissing.
1. What Happened Then

**A/N: As promised, here is the sequel to "Who Says the Sixteenth Birthday Can't Be Sweet?". I hope you all are excited! I would respond to reviews, except SOMEBODY made a chat room out of my story *cough cough* Fifi/Epic Books, PrettiestPerson1, 39 clues lover, Deagan Friend, *cough*. Oh well. **

**Okay, so this story is going to be similar yet completely different than my first story. Partial credit of the idea goes to my reviewer WinnerOfTheHunt01 because I'm using some of their idea and some of my own. Oh well. Wow. I finished a story and I STILL get butterflies when posting Chapter 1 of Something? Geez.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, Family Guy, Seinfeld, iPhones, Grand Theft Auto, Blue's Clues, or anything else that is copyrighted.**

* * *

"Lady, this is a list of Grand Theft Auto cheats,"_ he said before cuffing her. _"And that was 'Blue's Clue's Kabra', live on tape. If anyone knows the actual identity of this woman, please call the number on the screen. This concludes our episode of Whack-Jobs Caught on Tape."

_I turned to Natalie, "You didn't." She grinned, "Oh but I did." Ian rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll be calling that number then." "You are officially pardoned of all offenses against me," I said, pulling her into my lap. _

_"Good. Because it would be awful if you hated me forever." Then she pulled my face closer and kissed me to the tune of the _Family Guy_ theme song and Ian arguing with someone from _Whack-Jobs Caught on Tape.

* * *

**_-8 years later-_**

A dash of blush here, a touch of eye shadow there, and maybe a little off the top. "Natalie, you look perfect, I promise. You don't have to bring all of that makeup with you," Amy assured her. Natalie nodded absentmindedly, clearly in a different place.

"Natalie? Hello? Naaaaatttaaaaalliiiiieee?" Amy called, waving her hand in front of Natalie's face. Natalie jerked into awareness, grabbing Amy's hand in midair. "Geez. So touchy about your face," Amy grumbled good-naturedly.

Natalie smirked, "Well, Amy, it is important to look decent to events sometimes. Speaking of which, something desperately needs to be done to your hair." Natalie waved the hair and makeup lady over.

"Yes, Miss Kabra?" she asked timidly. "_Please _do something to that pregnant woman's hair," Natalie ordered, gesturing dramatically. Amy rolled her jade green eyes and glanced at the barely visible bump on her belly. "Natalie, I'm not_ that _pregnant. Just two weeks." She patted her belly affectionately.

"Uh huh. And I already know the names you've decided on," Natalie said, inspecting herself in the mirror. Amy raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Natalie rolled her eyes. "Madeleine Hope for the girl and Luke Arthur for the boy." Amy blushed and looked down.

"See? You're just uncreative like that, love," Natalie said, making sure to sound extra British. Amy smacked her forehead, "See? This is what I get for marrying into a British family. Now I have to change the names!" Natalie smirked before turning to look at the clock on the wall and jumping up.

"Oh! I have to go!" she exclaimed, running out the door. "Natalie?! Where the heck are you going?" Amy called. "Nowhere important! I'll be back in time to help with everything!" Natalie called back before running to her BMW, which stood there waiting.

Natalie's drive was about 20 minutes long, and it took her to a large grey building with bars on the windows and a black electric fence surrounding the area. She quickly parked and rushed inside.

After getting through all of the security, she walked up to the lady at the desk. "Oh. It's you, Natalie. She's in her room," the lady at the desk said drearily. Not that Natalie blamed her, working in a place like this was bound to make anyone dreary.

The lady, who Natalie recognized as Linda, who always worked at that time, handed Natalie a Visitor's Pass. Natalie walked to the room labeled 116 and knocked quietly on the door. "What?! Whoever it is, go away!" a voice screeched.

Natalie cringed, "Mum, it's me." She opened the door to find Isabel Kabra sitting on her plain white bed in a white nightgown. "Oh. So the _great _and _glorious _Natalie Kabra had come to see her pathetic mother 'Blue's Clues Kabra'. How sweet," Isabel sneered.

Natalie cringed. "Um, Mum? I know how much you care about hair and makeup, so I brought some stuff to do your hair and makeup, if you want," Natalie squeaked. Only her mother could make her so unsure of herself.

Isabel glared and mulled Natalie's offer over, then nodded, "Fine. But don't make me look as horrid as you." The comment stung, but Natalie ignored it and pulled a hairbrush out and got to work.

It took about an hour, but finally Isabel was done. She had her hair brushed smoothly and enough makeup to look like her old self. "There," Natalie said, satisfied, "you're done." She handed Isabel the compact mirror she brought.

Isabel thoroughly examined herself and, after a few minor adjustments, nodded approvingly. Natalie's heart warmed. Did she actually just bond with her mother, who was sitting in her bedroom at McKinley Asylum for the Criminally Insane?

Then Isabel looked Natalie over. "What's the occasion?" she asked. Natalie smiled slightly, "I'm going to a wedding." Isabel rolled her eyes and opened Natalie's makeup bag, "Hair and Makeup girls are idiots, you should know that by now." Isabel dug through the bag. "Wait. What color is your dress going to be?" Isabel asked.

Natalie looked down at her feet and blushed slightly. Isabel groaned, "Just tell me, you look horrid." Natalie ignored the harsh words and stared her mother down, "White."

* * *

Natalie burst in the door, fresh makeup applied and dress on. Technically Natalie had lied to Isabel; her dress was white but faded into a very faint pink at the bottom. Then there were sparkles everywhere. Overall it was very... Natalie. Her hair was up in a bun, pinned by sparkly clips, and the veil came down to her feet.

"Natalie?! Where the hell have you been?!" screamed Nellie, who burst in wearing a short purple dress with Gothic-looking lacey black sleeves. Her hair was still black and blond and she still wore enough eyeliner to make a raccoon proud.

"Umm makeup adjustments?" she said. Nellie looked her over doubtfully, "Mmhm. Oh well, your makeup is a bit too heavily layered." She waved the makeup girl over, who hurriedly began removing some of the makeup Isabel put on her face.

"You know, next time you run off, you should arrive before you have to go out. You know, just in case _you have to go out!" _Nellie screamed as loudly as she could without disturbing the ceremony. Natalie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady, I will-"

Nellie was cut off by Natalie's glare. She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I went into au pair mode. I forgot you're 24 already." Natalie nodded irritably. "Whoops, no time for a lecture! It's time!" Nellie exclaimed, pushing Natalie to the door and rushing out to find her seat.

The traditional bridal march played, and Natalie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped out. There were gasps of awe, and Natalie opened her eyes to see everyone she invited (which was a considerable amount of people, if you consider who was getting married) staring at her.

_Huh, so this is what it feels like to get married, _Natalie thought. It felt like... everyone was watching you, but you weren't you. It was like you were floating around, watching your own body. At least that's what it felt like to Natalie.

When she finally got down to the end of the aisle she saw her fiancée (and husband in about ½ an hour depending on how long the service and vows went) Dan grinning at her. The service started, but Natalie and Dan tuned everything out and spoke under their breaths to each other.

"A bit late, weren't we?" Dan muttered so quietly that only Natalie could hear. She groaned softly, "How did you know?" He gave a slight smirk in his cocky Dan-ish way, "Nellie's _my _au pair. I know what her 'You're late and I'm ticked off' voice sounds like."

"So where were you?" he asked. Natalie panicked slightly, then, picking the first excuse that came to mind, said, "Makeup emergency." He rolled his eyes, "You almost missed our wedding so you could do the makeup for our wedding?"

"Uh... yes...?" Natalie half-asked, half-said. "Perfectionist," he teased quietly. She smirked, "Dork. Nice tux." "Aw, don't go hating the tux!" he exclaimed under his breath. Natalie couldn't help but smile; 8 years later and he still acted like an immature teenage boy.

"Hey! You know you love me," he joked. Natalie rolled her eyes, "Isn't that why we're here?" Dan shrugged minutely, "I guess so." "If we weren't standing in front of 500 people right now I'd smack you," Natalie promised. "If we weren't standing in front of 500 people I'd kiss you," Dan promised back. Natalie rolled her eyes, "Wait a minute, you'll get your chance."

They turned to face each other. "Daniel Arthur Cahill, do you take Natalie Marie Kabra to be your lawfully wedded wife (etc. etc. etc.)?" "Oh I plan to," Dan muttered before saying, "I do." loud enough for everyone to hear.

The preacher went through his thing again, except this time to Natalie. "Hang on, I might take you up on that," she murmured back before grinning and saying, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Massachusetts, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." People clapped while Dan pulled Natalie in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Pathetic. I'm sure you can do better," Natalie said under her breath. Dan grinned, "The night isn't over yet." Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the aisle.

"Ready to see the cake?" Dan asked. Natalie rolled her eyes and nodded, "I still don't see why you're so secretive about it." Dan opened the door to where the reception was being held. Inside was a huge twelve-tier cake with pink frosting roses.

Natalie gasped and had to quickly wipe the tears from her eyes, "My birthday cake." Dan grinned, "Well, since your old one had an Avery-sized implant on it, I figured you might want to try again."

Natalie nodded absentmindedly, still trying not to cry. "Uh.. Natalie..? Are you oka-" Dan was cut off by Natalie grabbing his tie and kissing him, hard. _Huh, I guess ties are good for something, _Dan thought, remembering the last time he wore a tie **(A/N: Remember, when Amy said he want one and then Avery used it to kiss him?)**.

"Hey! Wait for da honeymoon, yo!" they heard. Dan and Natalie broke apart to face Jonah, who had a five-month-old in his arms. "Aw! Look at the little mini-Jonah! What's his name, Jonah Junior?" Dan asked, taking the baby boy in his arms.

"Nah. I ran that by Kylee, but she was all 'No! Our babies needs to be individuals!'. So this is Jaden. His sister's ova there with Kylee," Jonah said. Dan and Natalie turned to see Jonah's wife, Kylee, holding another five-month old.

"Aw, what's her name?" Natalie asked. "Jada," Jonah answered, grinning. "Jada and Jaden. Very individualized," Dan assured him. Jonah rolled his eyes, "I know. But Kylee was all "Twins need something to bind them together! Blah Blah Blah!'." Jonah mimicked. Dan and Natalie giggled.

"Not that being superstars ain't gonna bind them anyways. That right there is the next Jonah Wizard, yo!" Jonah hollered, effectively waking up Jaden, who burst into tears.

"Oh great job, Jonah!" called Kylee, who hurried over. She practically threw Jada into Jonah's arms and rocked Jaden until he calmed down. She let out a huge sigh of relief and blew her matted down blond-brown bangs out of her face.

Dan laughed, "The next Jonah Wizard indeed." And they walked away to greet someone else. After meeting with the rest of the clue hunters Natalie and Dan finally settled down at a table with Amy and Ian.

"Oh hey, guys. Did you see Jaden and Jada? They're _so _cute," Amy said when they sat down. "Yeah. Jonah's got his hands full though. Can you imagine the great 'gansta' himself changing diapers?" Dan asked. They all laughed.

"Well can you imagine my brother changing diapers?" Amy and Natalie asked in unison. Both Dan and Ian turned bright red. "One of the Holt twins is pregnant. Sinead, too," Amy said, "except they're both about to pop." "Really? What are they going to name it?" Natalie asked.

Amy thought for a moment, "I think Sinead and Hamilton are waiting to find out if it's a boy or a girl. So if it's a girl then they'll name her Nicole. If it's a boy then he'll be Eric." "Those sound like names Sinead would use for her children," Natalie mused. They all nodded.

"I'm not sure about Madison/Reagan, but I think it's a boy. Not sure about the names, though. "Well," Dan said, grabbing Natalie by the wrist, "this has been the best wedding ever." Natalie nodded and kissed him. Amy and Ian rolled their eyes. "Let's leave the lovebirds to make out in peace," Amy whispered. Ian, attempting to cover his eyes, nodded.

* * *

**_-8 ½ months later-_**

Ian sat in his living room with his extremely-pregnant sister, Natalie, sipping tea and watching reruns of some old American show called Seinfeld. "So... are Elaine and Jerry a couple or not?" Natalie asked. Ian shrugged, "I never really understood this show."

Natalie shrugged, "I guess that's why we married Americans." Ian shrugged nonchalantly, "I guess so." "So, how's Rebecca/Maria doing?" Ian asked. Natalie gave a face of pure pain, "It appears she has found my bladder and finds it _very _amusing to play with it."

Ian laughed, "Amy had the same problem. Then Hope discovered the spleen and it all went downhill from there." Natalie burst out laughing. She would've doubled over except... you know... there was a baby in the way.

Suddenly the home phone rang. Ian groaned and walked over to it. "Hello?... Daniel? What's wrong? Is Amy okay?... She _what?!_... Slow down, Daniel. What happened?!... Okay! We're on our way!"

Then Ian dropped the phone and ran out the door. Natalie, who had pieced together what had happened, grabbed both of their coats and _the car keys_ and followed him.

"_AMY!" _Ian screamed as he burst into the hospital. "Excuse me, sir, can I help you?" asked desk lady, who was fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

That was when Natalie stepped in, "Excuse me, but we need to see Amy Cahill in Labor & Delivery." The lady shook her head, "Sorry, hun. Amy Cahill is in labor, which means only the father, doctor, nurses, and maybe the parents are allowed in. Now, you and your gorgeous son can wait until she's done."

Natalie's jaw dropped, "_Excuse me?! HE ISN'T MY SON! HE'S MY BLOODY OLDER BROTHER, AND AMY IS HIS WIFE! NOW. I AM SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT AND I SURE AS HELL AM NOT GOING TO TAKE ANY CRAP FROM YOU! BELIEVE ME, NEVER MESS WITH A PREGNANT WOMAN WHEN SHE'S TICKED OFF!" _

The waiting room went silentand everyone stared at Natalie. She turned to face them, "What? Have none of you had kids as you wait in the waiting room for the Labor & Delivery Wing?" They all went back to what they were doing.

The desk lady's face was all scrunched up, "He's _older _than you? So he must be like... fifty or something?!" Natalie's jaw dropped again, and she raised her hand threateningly. But Ian grabbed it, "Natalie, not the place or time. You can smack her after Hope is born."

Natalie glared at the woman but nodded, following Ian into Amy's room, despite the woman's protests. "Are you the father?" the doctor asked as soon as Ian walked in. Ian nodded. "Oh thank goodness. She's refused to push until you got here."

Ian rushed towards the bed. "There. Your husband is here. Now, can you please push the child out?" the doctor asked, clearly exasperated. Amy nodded and pushed. It went on like the for a while until the doctor said, "The head is out."

"Finally!" Dan groaned. Amy glared at him, "_YOU TRY PUSHING A WATERMELON OUT OF YOUR...er... AREA AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!" _Let's just say that shut Dan up.

Then, after 6 hours of pushing and screaming and smacking of spouses, Hope was born. She had blue eyes like most babies, but it was clear they would turn green over time. On the very top of her head was a patch of jet-black hair.

There was some controversy over her last name, mainly because both Rebecca Kabra and Maria Kabra didn't sound right. "Too many "uh's"," Dan had said. Ian agreed and didn't want to relinquish the last name.

After half an hour of arguing everyone agreed that even though Hope Kabra sounded better, they would do the Madrigal thing and call her Hope Cahill.

* * *

**_-7 years later-_**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" a four-year-old girl bounced up and down in her limo seat, red curls flying everywhere. Her seven-year-old sister rolled her jade-green eyes and said, "Duh, Madeleine. If we were there the car wouldn't be moving."

"Thank you!" exclaimed the American girls' British father. The girls' mother smirked and said, "I swear, Hope, you are just like your father." Not sure whether that was an insult or compliment, Hope just sat quietly. The one-year-old boy in the car just sat there babbling.

Suddenly, the car stopped. All three of the children went silent, and both the parents clicked the pistols they had concealed. The seven year old clenched the pocket knife she had hidden in her pocket. There was a quick rap at the door. The parents hid their pistols under their legs, and the father cracked the window down.

"Ian Kabra?" asked the man. "Is there a problem?" asked the father, not directly answering the question. "Yeah, actually, there is." Madeleine grabbed Hope's hand and squeezed her eyes shut. Hope could tell her parents were worried. They always exchanged "the look" when they were worried.

"Now. If you would be so kind as to open the window so we may speak..." "And you are...?" asked the father, accent more prominent. There was a click, then Hope found herself against the door with a gun pointed at her head. "The man who's going to kill this half-branch scum if you don't open the damn door."

Hope took out her pocket knife and tossed it over to Madeleine and spoke to her sister through her eyes, like her mom and Uncle Dan did.

_Hope: Hide it._

_Madeleine: Why give me a knife? Mommy and Daddy have guns._

_Hope: Just hide it! I have a feeling we're going to need it. _

_Madeleine: Fine_.

Madeleine put the knife in her pocket, jade-green eyes wide with fear. Ian, the father, reached out and opened the door. The man moved so that Hope was pinned against him instead of the door. He had on a mask and wore his hoodie hood up.

"Drop your weapons. Both of you." Slowly, Madeleine's parents both placed their pistols on the ground and kicked them over before placing their hands up. Madeleine hid behind her dad and watched. "I have had it up to here with you all. You cross-breeding to create these... things."

Both Madeleine's parents faces turned red. Madeleine looked over to her sister for support.

_Madeleine: What do I do? _

_Hope: Use the knife._

_Madeleine: How?_

_Hope (rolling her eyes): With the pointy end._

_Madeleine: Hope!_

_Hope: Sorry! Just do something!_

_Madeleine: I'm scared. _

_Hope: Hurry!_

Madeleine ran up behind him and did the only thing she could think to do. She jammed the pocket knife into the arm the man had the gun in. The man dropped the gun and screamed. He was about to do something else, but Madeleine's parents grabbed their guns and pointed them at his head.

"Hope, call Uncle Dan and tell him what happened," said Madeleine's mom. Hope nodded and took out her iPhone whatever number the latest one was (Madeleine couldn't keep track of them all). She tapped it a couple times then put her ear to the screen, "Hey Uncle Dan!... Uh something happened... No we're all fine... This guy came out of nowhere and almost shot me! ... I promise I'm okay!... Mommy and Daddy have guns pointed at his head! ... Yeah... Madeleine stabbed them!"

She continued the conversation and then hung up. "Uncle Dan said he's sending people over," she told their parents. "Good job, Hope!" said Madeleine's mom, who had reached down to pull the hood and mask off. Madeleine didn't know what was in it, but her parents sure did.

"Morgan," both of them said. Madeleine burst out laughing. "Ha! He has a girl name! He has a girl name!" Hope rolled her eyes. "Morgan is a boy's name too." Madeleine stopped and looked down, "Oh."

They heard car noises and turned to see another limo driving towards them. "Uncle Dan!" Madeleine exclaimed. "Shh!" said Hope. But by that time the limo had parked and Uncle Dan had jumped out and spun Madeleine around, making her giggle. "Hey Maddie!" "Hi Uncle Dan! I stabbed the bad guy!"

Normally, this would disturb a normal person. Of course, this were Cahills, so none of the people or circumstances were normal. So, Madeleine's Uncle Dan said, "Good for you! Kick his butt, ninja style!" Madeleine giggled.

"Daniel. I see you haven't changed at all. Whatsoever." Dan turned to Madeleine's dad and said in a fake British accent, "Ah, sir Ian Cobra, I see you haven't changed at all either. And I daresay I still cannot believe that my sister married you." Both of the girls giggled at that.

"Ah, but you forget Daniel, my sister married you." "Ah, very true, very true. It would appear your sister has far more sense than mine." Madeleine's parents rolled their eyes. Amy, Madeleine's mom, said, "So, Dan. How're the girls doing?"

Dan grinned, dropping the fake accent. "Becks is doing great. Maria is... like Natalie... but I guess that's what I get for marrying her." Dan's daughter Maria was the clone version of Natalie. She threw her first Prada-related-tantrum last week. Natalie was so proud

"Um... guys? The guy that tried to kill me?" Hope drew their attention back towards the matter at hand. "Oh, right." Dan whistled, and two huge, obviously Tomas men walked up and cuffed this Morgan guy. "Isabel sends her regards," he sneered. The color drained from all of the adults faces.

"What?" asked Madeleine's mom. "Oh, and tell your pretty wife Isabel loved the tweezers she lent her," Morgan spat at Dan. Then the Tomas men dragged him into Dan's limo and drove off. "Mind if I ride with you?" Dan grinned half-heartedly. Ian and Amy rolled their eyes, but agreed.

Now it was 10:00pm, and all of the kids were asleep. The Cahills and Kabras were sitting in Ian and Amy's living room around the fire. "What are we going to do?!" Amy exclaimed quietly, trying not to wake up the baby boy asleep in her arms.

"I have no clue. What was with the 'half-branch scum' comment?" Ian asked. Dan shrugged, "We knew this would happen eventually. The Cahills aren't exactly... tolerant of one another."

"Dan! My crazed mother broke out of a high-security mental facility!" Natalie exclaimed. "I know, but-" "She tried to kill our daughter!" Amy and Ian whisper-yelled in unison.

"She'll try again, too," Natalie predicted in a grim voice. They all nodded. "So what do we do?" Dan asked. A tear fell down Amy's cheek, "We have to hide them. They can't know about the Cahills, or any of it."

"So... do their last names change?" Ian asked. Amy shook her head, "I don't think we'll have to take it that far. But doing the father's last name might throw people off, so that might be a good idea. Nothing remotely Madrigal related. Or Cahill related for that matter. And we'll have to move. And-" "Hey, Ames, don't stress yourself out," Dan comforted her.

"What about Hope and Rebecca? They'll probably remember something," Natalie countered. "We'll tell them that we used to have government jobs and that we were targeted all the time," Dan offered. Everyone shrugged and nodded in approval.

"So, that's it then? We just... drop off the face of the Earth?" Dan asked. Amy shook her head and hugged the baby she was holding, "We just don't tell them. With any luck they'll never find out and no one will find them. It's the only way to protect them. They have to grow up without the Cahills."

* * *

**A/N: So.. what did you think? I'm not going to set a review limit, instead I'm going to sit back and watch the reviews roll in. Don't disappoint me! Okay, well I promise something Sweet Sixteen related will happen soon... probably in the next chapter. This is just the confusing back story chapter. In case you hadn't noticed, the chapters are going to be way longer in this story. And there will probably be more. I'll try, anyways. Oh well. Links to Natalie's wedding dress and Nellie's dress are on my profile.**

**-Emory/SpontaneousSugarRush**


	2. Isabel Sends Her Regards

**A/N: Let me just say that I can't believe I updated. I've been feeling like crap all week and I have NOT been in the mood to write. At all. But, with Tris as my witness, I have updated! See, Tris? I kept my promise ;). And if I hadn't make myself get the chapter out I probably would've gone on the hiatus, and no one wants that. WOW! 11 reviews! Nice. I'm impressed. I love all of you soooo much!**

**Responses:**

**Demi: Yay! You were my first review! Congrats! I'm glad you like it so far.**

**justarandomname: Does this count as updating soon? I'm glad you liked it.**

**Epic Books: FIFI! GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE! Geez, the reviewers of today. I liked that line, too. I might have been stabbing people in kindergarten... What? DON'T JUDGE ME FIFI! Of course she is. I'm glad you liked the dresses. I especially liked Nellie's. It was fun looking at all of the punk dresses online. Idk. I know I haven't been on the chatroom, but as I said before I was feeling sick. Probably on the other story, though.**

**39 clues lover: AHHH! What the heck happened to L and S? As I said before, the other story. Glad you liked it :D.**

**Crazy fangirl: Pretty much, yeah.**

**39clueslova4eva: Sorry it wasn't the next day. But here's your update! Glad you like my story!**

**KatnissCahill: I'm glad it was funny. The only way I can do humor is if I make it unintentional... if that makes any sense. I'm excited you used the word amazing to describe this story.**

**panko17O_o: What confused you? I know the last chapter and maybe this one are gonna be kinda vague and slightly confusing but if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them in my next A/N. **

**Reader277: I hope it'll be as successful as the first one.**

**Tris: Wait... I already sent you a ridiculously long PM at midnight. Oh. Wait a sec... that wasn't creepy-sounding. Not in the slightest...**

**Guest: Told you it would be. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna say this once for those of you who haven't gathered it yet. I don't own anything? Get it? Got it? Good.**

* * *

**Hope POV**

_I walk down an empty hallway. Not like one of those haunted hallways where you open the door and the serial killer gets you, but more like a warm, familiar, homey sort of hallway. But, there was something about it that told me something big was going to happen. The lights were off, but I didn't mind. I could see the distant orange glare coming from the last door on the left._

_I walk on my tiptoes, just like my parents taught me. I tuck my long black hair into the collar of my white nightgown, not wanting it to tickle my face. I'm dizzy for some reason. As I get closer and closer to the door the hallway starts spinning. _

_I want to scream, but something tells me to keep my mouth shut. I hear voices surrounding me. _

_"What's with the 'half-branch scum' comment?" says Dad._

_"I have it up to here with you all. You cross-breeding to create these... things," says a voice that sends chills down my spine._

_"With the pointy end," I hear my own voice say._

_"I stabbed the bad guy!" Maddie exclaims proudly._

_"Isabel sends her regards." Isabel? Who the heck is Isabel? The name scares me for some reason._

_"Surely Hope and Rebecca will remember something." That sounds like Aunt Natalie._

_"Good for you! Kick his butt, ninja-style!" Definitely Uncle Dan._

_"They have to grow up without the Cahills."_

_"They have to grow up without the Cahills."_

_"Without the Cahills."_

_"The Cahills."_

_"The Cahills."_

_"Baby! Baby! Baby! Ooooh! Like baby, baby, baby, noooo!"_

I jerked awake, drenched in sweat. My long and usually smooth black hair was frizzed and sticking out in all directions and my head was pounded. _Well, no wonder. I'm listening to the voice of a possessed man-baby, _I thought.

I'm one of those people who are commonly referred to as "night owls". That means it's impossible to make me sleep before my body feels like it and impossible to wake me up before _I'm _ready. Mr. Beaver just happened to be the only voice annoying enough to wake me up. At least I didn't have to wake up as early as Lukas, who was in elementary school, which started an hour before middle and high school.

I slammed my fist down on the alarm clock to shut it up. Then I put my headphones on to listen to some real music. I picked up my iPod and scrolled through my playlists. Hmmm... sad... angry... happy... what mood was I in today?

_Exhausted. _But I didn't have a playlist for that, so I just choose a song at random: _Numb_ by Linkin Park. Satisfied, I pulled the covers over my head and listened to my music.

I had the iPod on the "choose a random song, I don't care" setting, so it just went on and on, playing random songs I'd downloaded (which is a lot. 2,046 to be exact, ranging from Ed Sheeran to Metallica. In fact, I had songs from just about everyone, except Jaden and Jada Wizard, who my parents had some strange aversion to).

I had just settled into the song _My Immortal _by Evanescence (this song used to make me cry. Then I listened to it enough to develop an immunity to it) when I heard an obnoxious, high-pitched scream that could only belong to one person. Groaning, I shut the music off and opened my jade-green eyes to find a pair of amber ones staring at me, not three inches from my face.

Then it was my turn to scream. I fell of the bed, blankets and all, onto the floor. "Geez! What the hell, Rebecca?!" I screamed. She giggled and jumped on my bed. "Today we're officially sophomores! Today we're officially sophomores!" she chanted.

"Yeah, assuming you survive that long! Assuming you survive that long!" I mocked threateningly. She giggled and jumped on top of me. "Ow! My freaking spleen! Why would you do that?!" I exclaimed, holding my side as if to prevent internal bleeding.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, tossing her wavy shoulder-length blond hair over one shoulder, "Cuz we're best friends! And it's a best friend's duty to make sure her best friend gets to their first day of school on time!" "I hate you," I informed her. She pouted, "Well, I hate you, too!" Then we both rolled over, laughing like idiots.

"C'mon, Hope. It's our first year as sophomores, and you only have twenty minutes to get ready!" she encouraged. My eyes shot open, "Twenty minutes?! Crap! Gotta go!" And with that I "gracefully" bolted out the door.

After a rushed ten-minute shower I put my grey robe on and ran to my room, where Rebecca was waiting, clothes in hand. "You know, there is not a single primary color in your closet. The only colors are black, white, silver, dark purple, and dark red. And no, I don't count the dark red a primary color, since a shade darker it would be black," she said, tossing the clothes at me and leaving the room so I could get dressed.

Trusting Rebecca's fashion sense (hey, she was Natalie's daughter) I put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a black skirt that came down to my mid-thighs, fishnet tights, three-inch black heels, a tucked in neon purple cami, and small black hoop earrings. I had my black and purple hair pinned up in a messy bun.

"Well?" Rebecca burst in. "I swear you know me better than I do," I said, flabbergasted. She smirked, "Hey, if my best friend's gonna be all Gothic and stuff she might as well look cute while doing it."

I rolled my eyes and walked down to the kitchen with her. "Oh, look. She's arisen from her grave," my sister Madeleine (or Maddie, as she preferred to be called) said upon seeing us. "Maddie, stop teasing your sister," Mom scolded her.

"What? It's _true! _She sleeps all morning and wears the creepy Halloween makeup. How could I _not _think she's, like, a vampire or zombie or something?!" she protested. Then she gasped, "Maybe she's a vampire, like in _My Supernatural City! _Oh, Liam, you make my heart soar...!" Then she drifted off into a vampire-themed daze.

"Madeleine Grace Kabra! I said _that's enough!" _Mom yelled, causing Maddie to break out of her daze and pout. I smirked a true Kabra smirk, "Besides, isn't Liam too old for you anyways?" She jumped up, "No! He's sixteen! That's only three years older than me! How old is Devin again?!"

I rolled my eyes, "17. Which is only 1 ½ years older than me, since I turn 16 in four months." She grumbled and went back to pouting. "Besides, Liam and Arianna are _totally _meant for each other," Rebecca said suddenly, placing her hands on her heart and sighing.

Maddie put her fingers in the shape of a cross like people do in old movies to ward off vampires, "_Hisssss! _Larianna is not welcome in my domain! Hanniam forever!" Rebecca gasped, "You think _Hannah _and _Liam_ would make a cute couple? What about Braxton?!"

Now they were in a full on debate.

"Braxtah?! Please. No remote interest is shown throughout the show. Besides, Hannah is fifteen and Braxton is, like, 21! At least with Hanniam they're close in age!"

"Oh please! Liam is actually 20, while Hannah is technically 306! At least Braxton is over 200 years old!"

"Girls, please! Enough with the vampire stuff!" Mom yelled, placing her hands on Rebecca and Madeleine's mouths. "Finally, the nightmare is over!" I sighed in relief. Then I looked at the clock. "Oh! We needed to leave like eight minutes ago!" I exclaimed. Mom immediately let go of their mouths and we jumped into action.

"I don't have time to go over to my house and get a ride with my parents and Maria, can I ride with you?" Rebecca asked. Mom nodded, "Of course. You're practically my daughter." Rebecca grinned and nodded. Maddie burst upstairs, looking for her backpack, while I was trying to shove a waffle down my throat.

"Maddie, let's go!" I yelled through mouthfuls of waffle. "Heads up!" Rebecca called, tossing my black and purple backpack at me. I caught it without looking (being a black belt in karate sure does wonders for the reflexes) and tossed a waffle at her, Frisbee-style.

She, also a black belt in karate, caught it. I swallowed the rest of my waffle whole and ran to the door, grabbing Maddie's silver wedge heels that she had laid out. "I found it!" I heard Maddie call. "Hey, Maddie! Catch!" I yelled, expertly tossing the shoes at her. She grabbed the waffle in her mouth and caught each shoe (do I even need to mention that she also takes karate? All of our parents had insisted. Even my brother and Rebecca's sister took it).

We worked like a professionally-trained unit of secret agents, and walked out the door in a minute and a half. "Nice work, team!" I exclaimed. Rebecca and Maddie giggled and saluted me. "Everyone into the over-sized vehicle!" Mom ordered. And then we were off to school.

* * *

"Okay, girls! Bye! Love you!" Mom said as she let us out in front of school. Technically it had already started, so there was no one to notice the ever-so-embarrassing minivan. "'Kay, bye! I'll just... walk over to middle school," Madeleine said before starting her trek across the street.

Mom rolled her eyes and gave Rebecca a half-hug goodbye, "Bye Aunt Amy!" Rebecca called as she walked towards the school. I started to get out, but Mom grabbed my wrist, "Hope." I turned and gave her a questioning look. Mom smiled, "I just want you to know that we are all _very _proud of you."

I gave a small, forced smile and a half-hearted shrug, "You always are." "Hellooo? Hope? You coming anytime soon?" Rebecca called from behind me. Mom hugged me before I could escape. "Make us even more proud than we already are," she said before releasing me. "Yeah. Bye, mom."

"What'd Amy want?" Rebecca asked. We only used the phrase "Aunt" and "Uncle" our parents were present. "More lectures on how perfect I am," I said, sashaying ahead with a model-walk. "Mmhm. Just be glad you didn't get your grace from your mom," Rebecca said, shoving me slightly and making me stumble. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get this over with," I said. We walked into the deserted hallway. "First period already started, wanna ditch?" I asked. She shrugged uncaringly and sat in the hallway next to me until the bell _finally _rang.

Soon people came out and we merged into line. "Eeeeek! Becca! You're here!" I heard a squeal coming from behind us. Rebecca turned and squealed also, "Heather! Omg it's been so long!" We were met by a pretty, Size 0 blond girl named Heather Jackson.

Heather was a cheerleader and Rebecca's best friend after me. She was super tan and had light blond hair that came all the way down to her hips, complemented by sparkling electric blue eyes. Today she wore a short jean miniskirt and a lacy pink tank top. "Hey! I had a sneaky suspicion that you were ditching, so I snagged your schedule," Heather grinned, handing Rebecca the list. She turned to me, "I got yours, too."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. Then Heather went back to ignoring me and focused on Rebecca. See, in this school, there were two kinds of popular: the ones who are popular because they're... them, and the ones who are popular because they happened to know the popular kids before high- no middle school really. Rebecca was clearly the first, while I was clearly the latter.

It's not like I _wanted _to be one of _those _people. But if I wanted to hang out with Rebecca, it was kinda part of the deal. Anyways (now that my train of thought had completely left the station), Heather and Rebecca were talking about that show, _My Supernatural Romance,_ when my phone vibrated. I looked down. It was probably from Devin, wondering where I was.

**Unknown Number: Hope Cahill. We know who you are. **

I reread it a couple times. Hope _Cahill? _Who the hell was calling me Hope _Cahill?_ "Hey, Rebecca, come look at this," I said, gesturing for her to come over. She immediately came, "What's up?" I handed her the phone.

She read the text, eyed me, and then read it again. "Are you, like, pranking me or something?" she asked. I shook my head. She rolled her amber eyes, "Well. Clearly someone is. Here, let me do it." Then her thumbs were flying.

"Here." She handed my phone back. It now said:

**Me: Buzz off, freak. Devin, if this is you we're breaking up.**

Wow. It was amazing how grammatically correct Rebecca and my iPhone's spellcheck made me seem. It took about 3 seconds for them to respond.

**Unknown Number: Oh. Hello my dear Miss Rebecca Kabra. You and Miss Cahill haven't forgotten about us, have you? You were already seven years old, after all. Luke and Madeleine would be so disappointed.**

**Oh, by the way, Isabel sends her regards.**

Isabel? Isabel sends her regards?! Memories flashed by. A gun pointed to my head. Tossing Maddie a knife. Something about half-branches, whatever the hell _that _meant. Sweat poured down my forehead and my throat constricted. My breaths were coming out in pants and my hands were shaking.

Rebecca looked at me, concern plain on her face. What the hell? Why wasn't _she _freaking out? This text was for _her _too. I felt like I was re-living some trauma , even though I had no clue what the heck was going on. "Hope? Are you feeling okay?" Heather had come over, too.

"I... limo... Cahills... can't... breath..." "Hope? Hope?! HOPE?!" Rebecca screamed. Then everything went black and I crumpled to the floor.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"The text was sent, ma'am," said a voice. Isabel turned to see one of her minions wearing a red hoodie (hood pulled up), black converse, black sunglasses, and blue jeans. Dreadful attire, but it was necessary to keep a low profile. What teenager didn't wear jeans and converse these days? It was horrible for her to think about what this world was coming to.

"I know the text was sent, idiot! I gave the order! Honestly, this is what I get for working with _children!" _she screamed, that irritating eye twitch starting up again. "I'm s-s-sorry, ma'am," her minion stuttered.

"_What?! _Was that a _stutter?! _What did I say about stuttering?!" Isabel screeched. The poor girl looked terrified. "I mean, _come on! _You may as well dye your hair red and wear jade green contacts!" Isabel screamed.

The girl nodded. "I can't stand the sight of you. Filthy _peasant!"_ The girl was now trying to stop herself from crying. Not that Isabel cared. "Did the girl get the text?" she growled. Her minion nodded furiously, "She got it about an hour ago. She had a panic attack and was admitted to the hospital soon after."

Isabel grinned maniacally, "Good. The girl is was unstable enough already, and those texts are going to raise a lot of questions. And do you think her parents will be willing to tell her?" The minion shook her head. "Of course they won't!" Isabel yelled, "Oh, their perfect little family is going to come crashing down. And this is only Phase One."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Rebecca and Hope actually remind me of me and my BFF and how we act around each other. **

**I hope this wasn't as terrible as I think it was. I'm hoping that's just my sick brain trying to put me down. So... was it good? **

**Clearly Isabel broke out of that asylum a bit too early. Also, yes Hope probably turned out completely different than you thought she would, what with the Gothicness and stuff. But something causes that. Well, actually it's more like two things. Both of which were hinted at in this chapter. You'll learn as you continue that there it a LOT more to these kids than what you see right now. And I do mean ALL of them, not just Hope.**

**Okay, I still won't put a review minimum for the next update if you keep up this awesome 10-12 reviews per chapter thing we have going. I like it ;). **

**Huh. There really isn't much to say except that I hope you liked it and YOU BETTER REVIEW! *glares at L and S* So... any questions, comments, or predictions? I love all three of those, btw. Almost as much as I love reviews.**

**-SpontaneousSugarRush**


	3. A Deal With the Devil

**A/N: So sorry guys! I know I've practically been on the hiatus, and I don't know what to say. I feel better, but my inspiration is at a record-setting low. You guys are major confidence boosters, though. And in case anyone is confused, a basic recap of what's happened:**

_Basically what happened is 8 years after the first story, Dan and Natalie got married. Natalie secretly went to see her mother, Isabel, who was committed to an Insane Asylum after the "Blue's Clue's Kabra" incident. Natalie and Isabel did each other's makeup, which is when Isabel stole Natalie's tweezers and used them to escape. She spent the next seven years gathering followers and plotting and such. Then she sent one of her goons after Amy and Ian's kids: Hope, Madeleine, and Lukas. After that Amy, Ian, Natalie, Dan, and their kids moved to a small town, where the adults decided to never tell the kids about the Cahills. However, Hope was traumatized and didn't know why, so she ended up Goth. We then find her four months before her 16th birthday, where she is having dreams about that time in the limo. At school she gets weird texts about the limo which causes her to have a panic attack and pass out. Hope this helps!_

**39 clues lover (with L and S): Thanks, glad you liked the chapter. Can I be there when you scare Fifi? Thanks. Aahh Fifi... doesn't even know what's coming to her...**

**Reader277: Yeah, that's where I got the "hottest supernatural creature" argument came from: my sisters and Twilight. Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Epic Books: Ugh. Dang Harry Potter fanfics stealing my Fifi from me. Grrrrr. Not quite. If you remember correctly Hope and Madeleine have a little brother named Lukas and Rebecca has a sister named Maria. They are both mentioned briefly in Chapter 2. I'm posting a list of all my OCs on my profile after I publish this so if anyone gets confused they can look there. Oooh! My friends and I are going to see the Conjuring. I can't wait! XD I love scary movies... I kinda like Gothic colors, too. Not on me, mind you. But on decorations and other people they look fine.**

**justarandomname: I hope I can live up to "Who Says the Sixteenth Birthday Can't Be Sweet"'s standards. And try 226 reviews, again since SOMEBODY *cough* Fifi, K, L, and S *cough* made a chat room out of my story. But thanks for the compliment.**

**Demi: Don't worry, you will. You'll actually get a glimpse into Jonah's future life today.**

**KatnissCahill: Hope the explanation helps!**

**39clueslova4eva: Yet again I have failed you. Once I figure out where the next chapter is going...**

**Tris: It's okay, I totally understand school and stuff. Let me just say thank God it's summer break for me, or else the updates would be even more scarce. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOON! But I'll try... Sweet 16 stuff will start happening soon, I promise.**

**CarrotTopsHateRed: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one. **

**ILoveThe39Clues: I know, I am a psycho. But what kind of person would I be if I didn't let Isabel ruin everything? A SANE one? I don't think so. I'm psyched you liked my chapter that much :D.**

**panko17O_o: Me too. I'm glad it makes sense now. Hopefully the recap helps.**

**Well, here goes nothing. Not a great chapter, but an update nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Blah blah... don't own the 39 clues blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Hope POV**

_I wake up in the middle of... a field? No way, this can't be right. I'm missing school. Oh, God. My parents are going to _kill _me. A small breeze is blowing around me, blowing the grass around._

_Why the hell am I in a field? I thought I was at school. _Okay, Hope. Calm down. Let's think this through, _I think. Okay, I was at school, talking to Rebecca and... Heather maybe? Yeah, that sounds right. We had ditched first period and Heather was bringing us our schedules..._

_Crap. What happened then? I searched through my memory, looking for any hints as to what had happened. Something about Devin? Holy crap! I forgot about Devin! He's gonna be worried sick. God, I feel like such a bad girlfriend._

_Woah, Hope, focus. What happened next? I got a text... right? Yeah, okay, a text. What did it say? Something about the Cahills? But the only Cahills I know are Rebecca, Dan, and Natalie. Well, our parents used to work for the government... And Mom used to be a Cahill... Hmmm. _

_The text called me Hope Cahill, instead of Hope Kabra. It called us Hope Cahill and Rebecca Kabra. Why would it flip our last names like that? And who is Isabel? Is she a Cahill, too? Maybe she's Mom and Uncle Dan's mother, since they seem so reluctant to talk about her. Yeah, that made sense. _

_Okay, so we have Isabel Cahill who sends her regards and my parent's old government jobs. Okay, that makes no sense. Whatsoever. What exactly did the text say?__** Hope Cahill. We know who you are. **_

_Right, right. That sounds familiar. Okay, so what is there to know about me? I lived in  
Attleboro for the first seven years of my life before moving to a tiny town in Ohio. I have one brother, Lukas, and a sister, Madeleine. I have a best friend named Rebecca, who has a sister named Maria. We're filthy rich, but live like middle-class citizens. What is so interesting about that?_

_Okay, the second text: __**Oh. Hello my dear Miss Rebecca Kabra. You and Miss Cahill haven't forgotten about us, have you? You were already seven years old, after all. Luke and Madeleine would be so disappointed.**_

**_Oh, by the way, Isabel sends her regards._**

_Okay, what does that mean? Luke and Madeleine are my siblings, so why would they be disappointed? Okay, something happened when I was seven. Uh, I ate sushi for the first time (not pleasant, by the way), we moved to Ohio, I got my ears pierced (also not pleasant), I saw my first PG-13 movie, and I started wearing dark colors a lot. Not much happened._

_Wait, I have a little flicker of a memory there. Something about some chick named Morgan? Or a guy. I guess it could be both. I was sitting in a limo, and someone pointed a gun to my head, Maddie stabbed him, and Dan came and got him? Nah, that can't be true. That would be traumatizing. I would need therapy and stuff if that happened._

_Okay, scratch that. What happened after I got the text? I passed out in the middle of school. So why am I stuck in the middle of a field with nothing to do but contemplate why everything that happened in my life happened?  
Oh, crap. I must be dreaming. Yeah, okay, that makes sense. I'm just dreaming..._

I sat straight up, looking around anxiously. "Hope! Oh thank God you're awake!" I heard my Mom gasp. "Hey, Mom," I croaked, "how long was I out?" She gave a small smile as tears ran down her cheeks, "A few hours. The doctors assured us everything was fine, but we insisted you stay here until you woke up."

I nodded. That was _so _my parents. Make the doctors keep me in the ER when I only passed out. Wait, speaking of my parents, I had some questions for them. "Who's Isabel?" I asked.

**Amy POV**

Amy snapped her head up, fear in her eyes. "W-w-what do you m-mean? I've n-never m-m-met anyone n-named Isab-b-bel," she stuttered. Hope rolled her eyes, "Mom, you're lying. You only stutter when you lie."

She opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it and simply shook her head, "I d-do not." Hope gave her a pointed look. "Honey, you're tired. Go to sleep," Amy ordered. Hope crossed her arms in protest, "I'm not tired at all! Answer the-" Then she passed out again.

As soon as Hope was out she whipped out her cell phone and called Ian. "Yes, love?" he answered tiredly. "Ian, are you at the house?" she asked urgently. "Yes, unfortunately. I don't see why we had to check Lukas and Madeleine out early from school. Now I'm stuck at home, watching them instead of going to see my daughter in the hospital!"

"I know, Ian," Amy snapped, clearly irritated, "but that's not the point. Hope was asking about Isabel." Silence. "Are you sure she wasn't just delirious?" Ian asked, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Ian! She sat straight up and said the words 'Who's Isabel?'! Ian, she can't know about them!"

"Shh, love, I know! Fine, we'll talk about what to do." Amy sighed, "Ok, see you in a bit." Then she hung up. Placing her phone on the table, she ran out the door to find the nearest nurse.

**Hope POV**

As soon as Mom was gone I snapped my eyes open. _Sucker, _I thought. As if I would actually pass out again. Besides, now I knew. Mom was hiding something big from me, from all of us. I silently hopped out of bed and over to her phone, opening it. Her password was easy to crack: 1130, my birthday.

I scrolled through her contacts. Random people... random people... Jonah Wizard... random people... Wait. Jonah Wizard? As in _the _Jonah Wizard? The guy that owned the huge record company that signed Jaden and Jada Wizard? What the hell?

Now I was conflicted. My common sense was screaming at me not to do it, but my anger and curiosity got the better of me. I pushed the button.

The guy answered on the second ring, "Ames? Is that really you? No way! Have you all decided to drop back on the face of the Earth? That's awesome, yo!" I had to stop myself from having a heart attack. This guy was, like, legend.

But I managed to remain calm and say with my best Mom impersonation, "Oh, um, yes, Jonah. I have a feeling we'll be getting back to you all very soon." _Please, please don't get suspicious, Jonah_, I silently begged him.

"That's great, yo! So, have you and the Danster told you're kids 'bout the Cahills yet?" he asked. I let out a silent that you to the universe and replied with, "Not yet. What should I tell them?" "Well, when we told J&J, we started off with telling them 'bout Luke, Jane, Katherine, Thomas, and Madeleine and the serum and all that stuff. Then we went on about the clues."

"Uh, okay. What exactly did you tell... er... Jaden and Jada...?" I asked uncertainly. "Ya know, the serum story. About Gideon? What'd you expect?" he asked. I snapped my fingers disappointedly, "Uh, never mind." "Well, Ames, I gotta go. You know, record company and stuff. You might wanna ask Hammer about telling your kids."

Then he hung up. I groaned. Back to square one. And who the hell was "Hammer" anyways? I was about to scroll through her contacts, but then I heard footsteps. Quickly I deleted the call to Jonah from her log, put the phone down, and crawled back into bed.

"Okay, sweetie. Time to wake up," I felt a small nudge in my back. I turned and "woke up". "Oh, hey mom," I groaned, making sure to sound extra pained. "Uh, do you have any questions?" she asked awkwardly.

I clenched my teeth, "No.. what questions would I be asking?" She sighed in relief and shrugged. "Hope, we got you released. Let's go home." Mom helped me up. "Ok. Can Rebecca sleep over tonight?" I asked. She smiled, "Sure."

"Okay, let's go," I said. She led me to the car.

"OMG! Hope! You're alive!" Rebecca burst into my room. I rolled my eyes, "Becks, I just passed out." "I know but _still! _I freaked out!" She was about to say more, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Becca, I love you like a sister, but you need to shut up for a minute." She looked confused, but nodded. "Okay, so I tried to ask Mom who Isabel was, but she totally clammed up. So I pretended to be asleep so I could listen to her talk on the phone. When she talked to Dad she said, and I quote, 'Ian, she can't know about them!' Okay, so then she left the room and I broke into her phone-"

"Wait, you broke into your Mom's phone? Impressive," Rebecca interrupted. I rolled my eyes, "Please, like you've never done that. Anyways, she has a _lot _of contacts. Some of them are filthy rich and famous. For example, Jonah Wizard is on her speed dial and calls your Dad 'the Danster'. The _Danster, _Rebecca!"

"Wow! Amy knows Jonah Wizard? Do you think she could get me Jaden's autograph?" Rebecca asked, eyes glazed over in a dreamy way. "Rebecca! This is serious! Our parents are hiding something huge from us and all you can think about is getting Jaden Wizards damn _autograph?!" _I screamed.

She nodded apologetically, "Sorry." I sighed and pulled out my laptop, "If our parents aren't going to tell us, then we're gonna find out for ourselves."

"Find out what?" We both jumped and turned to find Maria and Maddie standing in the doorway. Rebecca and I did that silent communication thing our American parents did.

_Hope: Say nothing, Rebecca._

_ Rebecca: Hope, this concerns them too._

_ Hope: But-_

_ Rebecca: No buts. It's their parents, too. _

_ Hope: Fine, but Lukas gets left out _of it.

_ Rebecca: Deal. _

"You guys know I understood all of that, right?" Maddie asked, putting her hands on her hips. Rebecca and I blushed, "Sorry, forgot. Ok, so here's the deal..." I gave them a brief recap of everything I told Rebecca. When I finished they were gaping, eyes wide.

"So, our parents are, like, spies or something?" Maria asked. The twelve-year-old looked exactly like her mother, with long black hair going down to her waist, slightly darker skin that the rest of us, and brilliant amber eyes like Rebecca and Lukas' **(A/N: Grammatical error...?)**. Maddie was basically a mini-mom with red hair and jade-green eyes like mine.

"We don't know. But they're hiding something," Rebecca answered. "So, what should we do?" Maddie asked. I gestured to my laptop, "We use what we know to find out more." They nodded and we all gathered on my bed.

First I tried to search "Isabel Cahill", but that came up with too much. "Hmm, try 'Isabel Kabra'," Maddie suggested. I shrugged and tried it. There were several links, all about some whack-job named Isabel Kabra. "Hey, check _Whack-Jobs Caught on Tape. _ I love that show," said Maria.

I shrugged. The link was to some video called, "Blue's Clues Kabra". Basically it was some woman wearing a torn up party dress smashing a window because she saw her hideous reflection. Then she started screaming about the Cahills and the 39 Clues.

"What the hell is the 39 clues?" Maria asked. We all gasped and turned to her. "What? You can say it but I can't?" she asked. We all shrugged. I searched "39 clues", but nothing came up. "We can come back to that," I said as I searched "Isabel Kabra" again. An article came up:

**It is official: a patient has escaped from the McKinley Asylum for the Criminally Insane. On December 4, 2028 clinically insane patient Isabel Kabra escaped using tweezers that were somehow smuggled in to her. After brutally murdering four guards, Isabel ran for the hills. **

**A search party is being set up to find her. If you have any information regarding her whereabouts, we strongly urge you to call the number below.**

"Okay, you know what? This is freaky," Rebecca said. "Yeah, I mean if she's, like, a Kabra then that means that she's, like, our grandmother," Maria put in. "Maybe we should just stop this and ask our parents in the morning," Rebecca suggested. The other girls nodded. That was when I snapped.

_"YOU KNOW WHAT?! WHY DON'T YOU GO DO THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU THINK THEY'LL TELL US ANYTHING?! NO, THEY'RE LYING, CHEATING, MESSED UP PEOPLE WHO PROBABLY ARE, LIKE, ESCAPED CRIMINALS OR SOMETHING! IF YOU ARE SO DAMN SCARED THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO TO SLEEP WHILE I FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" _I screamed.

They all stared at me with wide eyes. "Hope? Is everything okay?" Mom called. "Yeah, everything's fine!" we all yelled back. "I'm going to bed. Call us in here when you're done with your tantrum," Maria said, walking out the door with Maddie and Rebecca behind her.

"Fine. I'll figure this out on my own," I growled, turning back to my computer. They all left. I started to type, but then stopped. Why didn't I think of this before?

I grabbed my phone, turning it on as fast as possible. I went straight to my messages and sent the text:

**Me: Can you tell me what's going on?**

The response was almost instant.

**Unknown: Yes. Meet me in the forest, near the old lake house. Come alone.**

I smirked and sent back a text:

**Deal.**

There. I was finally going to get some answers. I should've felt relieved, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I had just made a deal with the Devil.

_Meanwhile..._

"She's agreed to meet, ma'am," said the same minion from before. Isabel smirked, staring at screens with images of Hope, Madeleine, Rebecca, Maria, and Lukas and what they were doing, "Brilliant. All according to plan. But send someone else to meet her. Wolff maybe? He's a good candidate." The girl nodded and ran out of the room to get Wolff, while Isabel threw her head back and let out a wild, cackling laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Hope says "what the hell" a lot. It's kind of her thing. And yeah, I know I'm totally rushing. I promise thing will slow down in the next chapter. Ooh and you get to meet Devin. I bet you're all like, "What? Who the heck is Devin?" So... yeah...**

**Oh, before I forget: OH MY FREAKING GOD WILL AND KATE HAD THEIR BABY! I'M SO EXCITEEEEDDD! *cough cough* Sorry, but I've obsessed with England forever, and I've been waiting for the baby to be born for weeks. So... any ideas or inspiring words for me? Because my inspiration level is low. Other than that reviews with questions, comments, CC, predictions, etc. are appreciated! Hmmm I guess flames are allowed but I'd prefer the other stuff...**

**-Emory (or SpontaneousSugarRush, but I find Emory easier to type)**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: No, this is unfortunately not a chapter. I've been in kind of a rut lately and I figured you guys deserved an explanation, because there are several reasons:**

**-My sister went to the hospital after she fell and passed out at the park. She's fine now but that took some time out of my writing.**

**-I have the worst most severe case of writer's block ever heard of. I was typing and I said, "Okay, I should figure out how to incorporate the sweet 16 stuff into it." Then it hit me, and I forgot what I was going to write, and now I'm drawing up a blank. Any ideas guys?**

**-School's starting soon and my family is super stressed and making me go to bed ridiculously early. Also we've been spending all week dedicated to getting supplies, clothes, etc. With four kids, it takes that long.**

**-I also got this killer stomach ache a while ago where I couldn't do anything but lay around and watch TV.**

**-I recently got addicted to this app Pop Guess. DON'T DOWNLOAD IT! IT WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE!**

**Okay, so that's the beginning of it. There's a couple other things (mutters of "Lazy" ring through wherever the heck you imagine me being write now). But let me assure you I WILL NOT LET THIS STORY GO ON A MONTH/YEAR-LONG HIATUS! SO HELP ME GOD I WILL UPDATE EVENTUALLY. Once everything simmers down and I figure a way through this stupid writer's block I will update, I promise.**

**So, I hope this explanation clears things up for you. This is why I haven't updated or been on the chat room (Sorry Fifi, Kayla, Stephanie, Lyndsey, and Melissa!). I hope you guys can make it a couple more days (or like a week) without an update.**

**So... reviews are still required. I EXPECT NOTHING LESS THAN WHAT I'VE BEEN GIVEN. Writer's block sucks and crazy lives suck worse. Okay... so any ideas, comments, questions, etc.? YOU BETTER REVIEW STILL D:.**

**-Emory**


	5. Status: Contained

**A/N: *gasp* AN UPDATE?! THEY EXIST! HAHA! I KNEW IT! Seriously, I feel like a terrible person! No more! I SHALL UPDATE SOONER! THIS I SWEAR! **

**Responses:**

**Chapter 3-**

**PrettiestPerson1: Hey S! YES! LET'S ALL SCARE FIFI TOGETHER! AND BREAK UP MELUKE! If this makes no sense to you, it is a LOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGG story.**

**Demi: I know, I adore Rebecca. Hope and Rebecca are both like half of my personality. Hope is the crabby, tough, loner side while Rebecca is the bubbly social butterfly. And I loved that part too.**

**39clueslova4eva: Glad you liked it! Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

**Tris: I'M UPDATING NOW! And don't worry, no OC of mine (Avery and Matthew not included) is that stupid. And the parents will have to tell them eventually. Especially after this chapter.**

**justarandomname: Glad you loved the story! And that I cleared up any confusion you had! **

**Fifi: It's okay! Oh, and all reviewers must refer to Epic Books as Fifi now. It is her name. And I liked your ideas.**

**KatnissCahill: Yeah, not really sure what it is. Maybe it's a Romcomaddrammysily? That's a Romantic Comedy Adventure Drama Mystery Family. I don't know!**

**CTHR: Well, all of your questions and more will be answered in this chappie! YAAAAAYYY!**

**Panko: Wow yourself! Yay! One word reviews! Happy dance!**

**Read: I'm lazy, so I'm calling you that. Hope you don't mind! Glad you liked the story!**

**Guest: y u ask meh questions lik dat? Nah, just kidding.**

**The Pointless A/N-**

**CTHR: Thanks for the ideas! Glad you liked it!**

**The Partial Crew: Steph it's okay. It was Taylor, but she's fine now. And consider the writer's block gone!**

**Fifi: Aw, you still love me! Love you guys too! And your ideas don't suck, thanks for them!**

**Tris: Ha! I used your PM as an excuse to make me update! Again! Mwahahaha**

**justarandomname: I'm glad you liked my story! And your wait is over!**

**ILoveThe39Clues: Wow. You are a psycho as me, aren't you. I'm impressed. Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Read: She's fine. And I'm glad you liked the story!**

**DiamondHikari: Thanks for the idea! I have so many from reviewers I don't know which to pick!**

**Panko: It's okay! I love you and your reviews anyway!**

**Whew. Now that that's done you can actually READ the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm. Something clever... something funny... Eh, I've got nothing. I don't own the 39 clues.**

* * *

**Hope POV**

I spent the rest of the night, the entire morning, and the time in between homeroom and first period staring at my phone and waiting for them to be more specific about time. Since they weren't, I just assumed I could come whenever. Because I sure as hell wasn't going at midnight, and I sure as hell wasn't going alone.

But I couldn't figure out who to take with me. Rebecca, Maria, and Maddie were still mad, so they were out. I don't even know _why _I exploded at them. I swear, I think I have ten times more hormones than every other teenager on the planet.

Anyways, I was busy contemplating when I was interrupted by a kiss on the back of my head and a purred, "Hey Gorgeous." I turned to see a tall, muscular boy with tousled dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Devin."

He grinned and hugged me from behind, "So. What's up with you being so contemplate-y?" I laughed slightly, "Nothing. Just... family drama." Then an idea occurred to me, "Devin, if I asked you to do something weird, would you do it?"

He shrugged and nodded. I blew out a sigh of relief, "Great. You know that restaurant by the lake?"

Everything was in place. I clutched my phone nervously, waiting for any hint of a vibration. Sometimes I would even feel it vibrating and almost scream. Yeah, I was that paranoid.

_Last chance to turn back, Hope, _I told myself while reapplying dark red lipstick to my already red lips. Then I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, put my phone in my favorite black leather purse, and walked up the stairs to _The Restaurant by the River. _Weird name, I know. Especially since it was a greasy fish place on the side of the road next to a lake.

"Ah, hello miss. Can I help you?" asked the hostess. "Uh, yeah. Table for two," I answered nervously. "Can do. Name?" she asked while grabbing two menus. "Um, Hope Kabra," I replied. She smiled and put the menus down, "Oh. You're friend has already arrived."

She led me all the way to a table in the far corner, where a huge man in a red hoodie (hood pulled up, even though it was August), jeans, and sunglasses was sitting. I could see a tuft of sandy blond hair sticking out from under his hood. There was a black backpack by his feet."Thank... you?" I said before sitting down.

"Hello, Miss Kabra. I must say this is an... _interesting _choice of a meeting place, but I suppose it will suffice." He had some sort of European accent. I glanced around, looking for Devin. "Oh, don't worry. I've taken _good _care of your little boyfriend," he smirked.

I sat up in alarm, "What did you do to him?!" He chuckled lightly, "Oh, nothing. He just got a bit... tied up."

_****FLASHBACK****_

_Wolff walked into _The Restaurant by the River. _He glanced around at all of the obese Americans gorging themselves on deep-fried slop and shuddered. But who was he to judge? He was there as an assassin, not a restaurant critic._

_"Hello, sir," the hostess purred seductively, "can I help you with anything?" "Table for two, please," he requested. "Ooh, you're from England. That's _so _hot," she said, taking a step forward. Wolff rolled his eyes and muttered "Germany." He had hoped American girls would have the decency not to throw themselves at him. But who could blame them? He was 18, well-muscled, and quite good looking, if he did say so himself._

_"Table for two, please," he requested again. Just then he got a text. He glanced down at him phone to see what it said:_

**_Hk on way. Dispose of Dv._**

_He scoped the place while the hostess babbled. Finally his eyes rested on Devin Vanderwall, his current target. "Excuse me for a moment," he said politely before heading over to Devin. The waitress, whose nametag informed Wolff that her name was Talia, glanced longingly at him as he approached the boy._

_Devin looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked. Wolff cleared his throat and put on his best American accent, "Uh, definitely dude. You're totally not, like, Devin Vanderwall, are you bro?" Wolff smirked at how convincing he was._

_Devin looked at him strangely and nodded hesitantly, "Yeah... Again, can I help you with something?" Wolff put on the biggest, stupidest, most American grin he could muster, "Yeah, buddy. You're hot girlfriend is totally, like, waiting for you out back. She said her car, like, broke down and she, like, doesn't want her epic vehicle to get stolen. So she, like, sent me in to get you."_

Devin raised a doubtful eyebrow, "Come on, Hope would never let me change a tire. She's much too stubborn." Wolff mentally cursed himself. He should've remembered the Kabra girl's stubbornness! He desperately raked his brain for an idea to convince Devin.

_"Uh, she said her, like, shoes were brand new and she didn't want to get them dirty," Wolff lied smoothly, praying Devin would buy it. Devin narrowed his eyes and scanned Wolff for any signs that would point to him lying. Eventually he accepted the excuse and shrugged. "Guess I'll go get my shining armor on," he groaned good-naturedly before heading out the door. Wolff smirked and followed._

_When they got outside Devin glanced around, "Where'd you say she was?" Wolff shrugged, "Somewhere on the other side of the building, dude." Devin shrugged and followed him. Once they were out back and out of sight, Wolff turned on Devin._

_"What? Where the- What the hell did you do to my girlfriend?!" Devin yelled. Wolff smirked and dropped the fake accent, "It isn't what I _have _done to her, it's what I _will _do to her that you should fear." Devin glared and slammed his fist into Wolff's right eye._

_Wolff stumbled back, fire in his eyes. No way was he letting this twerp hit him again. Devin went in for a left hook but without the element of surprise Wolff caught it easily. Devin let out a sharp cry as Wolff squeezed and twisted his hand. Eventually he released him._

_"That all you got, Nazi?" Devin spat. Wolff rolled his light blue eyes. Like he'd never heard that one before. Devin tried to punch him again, but Wolff knocked him onto his back, holding him down with his foot. "God, what the hell is you're problem?" Devin struggled against the pressure of Wolff's foot._

_"You are my problem. Now, Miss Kabra swore to come alone. Since she broke her promise, you'll have to suffer." Wolff pressed his foot harder onto Devin's chest, hopefully breaking a rib or two. Then he grabbed Devin by the shirt and pressed him against the wall and whispered in his ear, "Prepare to suffer."_

_Then, still holding Devin against the wall, Wolff pulled a knife out of his pocket and jammed it into Devin's stomach area, making sure to miss anything vital. Devin crumpled to the ground. Wolff smirked and put the knife, blood and all, back into his pocket. Then he unzipped the backpack on his pack and pulled out some rope._

_"Now. Let's hope Hope doesn't want to end things between you two, because unless she finds you soon, I'm sure you'll bleed out," Wolff hissed as he tied Devin up. Good thing his hoodie was already red. _

_Wolff easily hoisted Devin over his shoulder and carried him out to the forest surrounding the lake, dropping him somewhere random. He brushed his hands off and headed back inside. "Well, that takes care of that," he congratulated himself._

_****END FLASHBACK****_

"You... you tied up my boyfriend and left him to die?!" I gasped. "Dear girl, please keep your voice down," the man, Wolff, requested, glancing around to make sure no one heard.

"Like hell I'll be quiet! You tried to kill my boyfriend!" My voice was rising as I stood up to go find him.

Wolff grabbed my arm, "Ms. Kabra, if you leave now, you'll never receive what I have here for you." He held up an orange folder.

My arm snatched out for it, but he quickly put it away. "Not so fast, Ms. Kabra," he sneered, "first, let's have some food. I'm curious about American delicacies."

So I sat through that entire miserable meal, Wolff making sure that we both ate everything before he gave me the folder.

"There, I'm done now," I declared as I took the last bite of fried flounder. He smirked, "Excellent. Now, let me just pay and-" He stopped speaking to sign the receipt, "now. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

He held out the folder. I eyed it warily. "That's it? There's no catch? Nothing?" I asked doubtfully. He shook his head and grinned, "Nope." I raised an eyebrow and took it. Wolff stood to leave, "The hell your parents will pay is reward enough. Don't forget about Devin." Then he left.

I bolted up and ran out the door, folder clutched in my hand. I ran around frantically outside. "_DEVIN?!" _I screamed, ignoring the worried looks from the people around me. I did a lap around the lake before moving on to the forest.

I burst through, ignoring any sticks poking me or bugs landing on my shoulder. All I could think about was getting to Devin before he was killed. "_DEVIN?!" _I screamed again. I burst through a clearing to find him tied up and laying against a tree. His body was still and covered in blood.

"H-hope?" He croaked out. I smiled, tears already forming. "C-c-call the p-police on h-him. G-get that g-guy put aw-w-way," he said. I shook my head, "He helped me Devin. I shouldn't have brought you. I'm so sorry." "Wha-" I put my finger over his lips before whipping out my phone and calling 911.

"911 operator, what is your emergency?" asked the lady. "My boyfriend was stabbed," I choked out. "What? Is he okay? What happened?" Her interest was clearly peaked. I glanced at him and mouthed "Sorry. "We were jumped. Just get to the forest out by the lake." Then I hung up and buried all of the cash in my purse and his pockets to confirm my story.

**Rebecca POV:**

"So, then, I was all like, 'Bitch, please. If I wanted that sweater I would've bought it with Daddy's credit card'," Heather said, finishing her story. I laughed along with her. I supposed she was my best friend since Hope went all Hopezilla on us. Right now we were at Heather's house, talking about random things.

"Hey , Becca? Wanna hang out at the mall?" Heather asked. I shrugged and nodded. Then my phone vibrated. I checked it.

**Hope: SOS. Devin and me in hospital. Got lead. Explain l8r.**

"Actually I can't. Sorry, Heather, but I have to go." Then I rushed out, ignoring her calls of protest.

I busted through the hospital doors, not caring who saw me. Mom and Dad were sitting outside Hope's door, waiting for the okay from the doctor to go inside.

"Rebecca! Thank God!" Mom exclaimed standing up to hug me. I hugged back before asking, "What happened to Hope?" "Her and Devin were jumped out in the forest by the lake. I bet they were going to get their make out on!" Dad whooped, jumping up. Mom rolled her eyes.

She was about to say something else when the doctor came out, "You may as well go in. She's fine. Lucky girl." We all sighed in relief and went inside.

There was Hope, clothes ripped beyond the norm, sitting on the bed like she was having some good ole time. Maddie was sitting next to her, and besides her arms being scratched she was totally unscathed. While Mom and Dad hugged her I spoke to her with my eyes.

_Me: What the hell? Are you okay?  
Hope: I got info on Isabel. Get. Them. Out._

"Uh, can Hope and I have some alone time?" I asked. They shrugged and nodded. Maddie stood to leave, but Hope stopped her. Her eyes flashed with understanding. "Where's Maria?" Hope asked. I shrugged. "Oh well, we'll tell her later. What's up?" Maddie asked.

Hope dug under her pillow and pulled out an orange folder. "What's-" I started. "I got this from the text message guy. His name is Wolff and he's from Germany." "You went to him _alone?!" _Maddie and I both screamed. "Shh! No! I brought Devin, which is why he got stabbed!" she whispered.

"Oh. So.. does he know everything?" I asked. Hope shook her head, "No. I don't want to put him in any more danger than I have to." Maddie and I nodded understandingly.

"So what's in the folder?" Maddie asked, bringing our attention back to the matter at hand. Hope shrugged, "I dunno. Let's see." Then she opened it and spilled the contents onto the bed.

Several sheets of paper fluttered out. I picked one up and read it aloud:

**Name: Nicole Holt**

**Branch: Tomas/Ekaterina**

**Age: 17**

**Location: Los Angeles, California. United States of America.**

**Status: Alive and monitored.**

Below was a picture of a pretty girl with auburn hair and sparkling sapphire eyes. She wore black glasses expensive-looking jewelry.

"Weird. Ever heard of her?" I asked. Hope and Maddie both shook their heads. I picked up another one:

**Name: Jackson Starling**

**Branch: Tomas/Ekaterina**

**Age: 15**

**Location: Los Angeles, California. United States of America.**

**Status: Alive and monitored.**

Under it was a picture of a nerdy boy with brown hair and green eyes. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. Hope looked ticked, "Wolff cheated me." Maddie gave her a supportive pat on the back. I reached for yet another one, then choked back a scream.

"What is it?" Hope asked, looking at me in alarm. Maddie grabbed the paper and read it aloud, "Name: Lukas Kabra. Branch: Lucian/Madrigal. Age: 10. Location: Collin's Lake, Ohio. USA. Status-" She stopped reading and gaped in horror. "What?" Hope asked worriedly. "Status: Contained," I finished.

_Meanwhile_

"Did you give her the papers?" Isabel asked. Wolff nodded and smirked. "Excellent. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of the Cahill-Kabras." She turned to a screen, where several of her agents were seen shoving the blond Kabra boy into a cage.

* * *

**A/N: If I don't update by Saturday after next flame me 'til the ends of the Earth, 'kay? Seriously, leave a pile of ashes behind. I'm talking spam in my, angry emotcons, the whole 9 yards. Got it? Good! Love y'all! Even the hundreds of people who read but do nothing to show it!**

**-A very apologetic Emory**


	6. The Best-Worst Kidnapping Ever

**A/N: Haha! I updated when I said I would! Am I good or what? Just to clear something up: Nicole is Ham/Sinead's daughter. Jackson is Madison/Ned's. That's why they have different names.**

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Epic Books: BUT FIFI IS THE MOST FANTABULOUSY EPIC NAME EVER! Nah, jk. It's cool. Ikr? Dinner parties are deadly.**

**Reader277: Next chapter about Ham and Sinead's kids. And Madison/Ned and Reagan/Ted's. Jackson is Madison's. Glad you liked the chapter. The one after this is going to be amazing. If I do say so myself.**

**KatnissCahill: Yes, it is partially gone. I just said, "Ah, screw writer's block." and I got this amazing idea.**

**justarandomname: AH! IT ISN'T MY FAULT I HAVE TO TAKE ALGEBRA! HOMEWORK SCREWS UP MY PERSONAL LIFE!**

**Demi: I'm pround of me too ;). I never knew leaving people with cliffhangers could be so fun!**

**Tris: Not much on Devin. He went to the hospital. I'll try to update sooner, really I will. But school just started and we all know how that is.**

**mamoruXD: Hope is... very stubborn and hotheaded... I like her but I can see how she could annoy you. Don't worry, I have FF stalked lots of people before. Not really, but before I got this account that's what I did: read silently.**

**panko17O_O: Wolff is a popular German last name. That's the inspiration. Yeah, of course they had kids! All of the original 39 clues characters have kids.**

**iluvnovels: Glad you liked my story! It means a lot.**

**Okay, so let's read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

**Lukas POV**

Lukas sat in his desk in Ms. Bowman's fourth grade class, breezing through his math worksheet. He had always been excellent at math, especially when it involved codes. That was Lukas Kabra: geeky math whiz that was excellent at cracking codes and hacking into computers. But Lukas wasn't all geek. He also played football and drums. All in all, Lukas considered himself a pretty cool guy.

But Lukas' extensive talents weren't important, what happened in Ms. Bowman's class is what was important. Where were we? Oh, right. Lukas' math worksheet. It was pretty basic stuff: just long division and three-digit multiplication.

He was sitting next to that cute girl, Valentine Coleman. Her round hazel eyes were squinting in confusion. Lukas smirked his winning Kabra smirk. Now was the time to make a move. He quietly nudged her shoulder, "Uh, hey, Val, you look like you could use some help with that. See, all you have to do is-" Then the intercom beeped.

_"Ms. Bowman?" _the office lady squawked. "Yes?" Ms. Bowman replied, brushing some fallen grey strands out of her face. _"Could you please send Lukas Kabra to office to leave please? He will not be returning." _The rest of the class groaned that they didn't get to leave school at 10am on a Friday, but Lukas groaned because he just lost his chance to get Valentine's number.

Valentine flashed a cute smile at him though, showing off her white teeth and dimples. After pushing her purple glass back further up on her nose she pulled out a scrap piece of paper and scrawled something on it in big, loopy handwriting. She handed it to him.

Lukas looked down: **216-778-8992**. He smirked and winked at her before grabbing his backpack out of his cubby and heading out the door with a new swag in his step. When he got to the office, he was met by a blond woman with a red hoodie (hood pulled up), jeans, sunglasses, and black converse.

"Uh who are ?" Lukas said. "I'm a... friend of the family," she replied with a creepy grin. Then she pressed a cloth up to his face and the world went black.

* * *

Lukas woke up with a pounding headache and a throbbing pain on his left side. This felt like that time when Troy Davidson accidentally broke Lukas' ribs while tackling him at football practice.

As his vision cleared he saw a red blob. "Oh. So you're awake," it (or should he say "she") said. She had a British accent, like his dad and Aunt Natalie. Wh-where am I?" he stuttered nervously. Curse his mother. "Aw, don't worry sweetie, we won't hurt you if your sister and cousin do what they're told," she said. There was something eerily familiar about her, but Lukas couldn't quite place it.

"What do you want with me?" he groaned in pain, grasping his side. "Nothing yet. You're just a... _minor _character in all of this. I mean, your sisters and cousins didn't trust you enough to let you in on their little secret."

"What secret?!" he demanded, making the mistake of trying to sit up. He crumpled back down. Then the cage door opened and Lukas was handed a bag with several different colored pills in it. "Stuff for that nasty broken rib and fractured wrist. We'll get you some real treatment in just a bit, but this'll do for now," the red lady said.

She handed him a bottle of water. Quickly Lukas swallowed the pills, downing the bottle of water in a couple gulps. He felt like he hadn't drank anything in days.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you _think _my family is hiding from me?" he asked. She smiled sweetly, "Of course, but this will be hard to accept. But I promise all of this is true. Let me start from the beginning. Your parents... are notorious criminals. They've cheated, lied, stolen, and even killed."

Lukas' eyes widened, "No way! Have you met my mother? The only thing she kills is my swagger!" The lady raised an eyebrow, "Why else would you be filthy rich but live as middle-class citizens?" Lukas quieted down and looked away in sad realization.

The lady patted his back sympathetically and continued, "Now, one day, your parents and their idiot siblings got caught during a bank robbery. But, instead of accepting defeat, they found a way to blame your grandmother and get her sent to an insane asylum. But, she was released and the episode was erased from any records. When your parents found out, they sent your Aunt Natalie in to wreak havoc upon the asylum that released your grandmother. She killed three guards, with just a pair of tweezers."

The lady paused to let Lukas process this new information. "So... which grandmother was it? I've always wanted to meet my mom and Uncle Dan's parents," Lukas said, sitting up with more ease thanks to the powerful painkillers.

"No, unfortunately you will never meet those grandparents. Sadly, they're actually dead. Just not in the way you might think. Your mother and Uncle Dan killed them as children when they were only seven and four years old." Lukas couldn't take it anymore, he broke down crying. It all made sense that's why they were so weird about everything, why they never let him go on out-of-town field trips.

"What about Hope, Maddie, Maria, and Rebecca?" he dared to ask. The lady sat down and hugged him, "They are corrupting them. But I promise, if you help me, I'll keep them safe. We'll rescue them."

"How do I know I can trust you?" he choked out. She smiled and pulled her hood down and sunglasses off. She had the same amber eyes he, Rebecca, and Maria had. "Because, I'm your grandmother."

* * *

**Hope POV**

I read over those words again and again. Status: Contained. Status: Contained. Status: Contained. Status: Contained. We were back at home, unsure of what the hell we were going to do. All of us (meaning Rebecca, Maria, Maddie, and me) sat around in my attic bedroom, crying our eyes out and trying to come up with a game plan.

Eventually I'd had enough. I bolted up angrily and stormed to my closet, grabbing random clothes and stuffing them into my black duffel bag. "Hope? Hope? What the hell are you doing?" Rebecca snapped.

I looked up at them, "My little brother was taken by some psychopath wearing a red hoodie. If these people in L.A. can help in _any _way. I want to know." Maddie stood up. "Road trip!" she cheered. Maria nodded, "And maybe they can tell us about this Cahill business.

I grinned, "Get packed guys. We're going to L.A. to rescue Lukas." Rebecca stood up worriedly, "But we better hurry. I can only imagine what horrible things are happening to him right now."

* * *

**Lukas POV**

Lukas slurped on his chocolate milkshake while he watched Phineas and Ferb on the flat screen TV on the wall. His wrist had this awesome blue cast on it and his ribs didn't hurt anymore thanks to the pills Isabel (that's what his grandmother insisted on being called) gave him. He also got this sweet bedroom and a butler named Alfred (ha ha like batman).

Just then he heard his door close. He looked up to see Isabel. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "How would you like to go to L.A.?" she asked. Lukas grinned and nodded eagerly. "Good. Because we're going there to save your family from your parents, aunt, and uncle. Do you remember what your mission is?" she asked. He nodded, "Get the 39 clues." "That's my boy," Isabel said while ruffling his light blond hair.

* * *

**A/N: So it's kind of short, but there it is. Guys, only 9 reviews? Seriously? I need 11 for another update. No less. Okay, so I have a poll on my profile about this story. If you want me to add something just vote there.**

**Love you all! **

**-Emory**


	7. Road Trip and Store Mannequin Makeovers

**A/N: NUUUUUUUUU! I MISSED IT BY LIKE 22 MINUTES! Oh well, I updated! Yay!**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**AmianNatan4ever: I'm hilarious? YAY! I can add that to the list. Seriously though, if I try to be funny it comes out awkward and... not funny. So I'm glad you like it!**

**PrettiestPerson1: Best chapter yet? Yay!**

**39clueslover: You guys are so... passionate about yelling at other reviewers.**

**Epic Books: I know, right? I love Alfred. He's my fav OC ever. ALFRED THE SUPER BUTLER FTW!**

**Tris: Isabel is evil. I know, I hate myself for converting Lukas! Hate it! But he kind of disappears for a while, and you'll see why in a few chapters.**

**theharrypotterworld: I know. I feel terrible for him. Even more so since I'm the one who did this to him. *sobs***

**KatnissCahill: Oh, don't get me wrong. I adore every review I get. I was just upset because some people who normally reviewed didn't last time. Hence the minimum.**

**TheLillster: Yep. She has two. You'll get to meet them officially next chapter.**

**Demi: I know. Almost all of the reviews were upset for poor Lukas. Like I said though he kind of disappears for a few chapters...**

**Perks Of Being A Book Nerd: Your pen name is awesome, let me just say that. And yes, she is. To the bone.**

**ILoveThe39Clues: Better than being tortured and maybe killed. If I got a milkshake when I got kidnapped (and a rock awesome room like Lukas') over torture and stuff I'd be more than happy. That's why it's the best kidnapping ever.**

**justarandomname: NO! THEY LIED! IT IS NOT EASY! IT IS THE WORK OF DEMONS! Well, I hate it. I'm good at it, but it's torture to do. *sarcasm* Yay!**

**panko: Yeah, she kind of is. When you fail with your own kids, form a secret society and ruin the brains of your grandkids! ;)**

**Reader277: 'Cause she's evil. And ten year old boys are very impressionable. Here's your update! Oh, and glad your brother didn't get you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the 39 clues, Barbie dolls, the BMW m5 convertible (my dream car, btw. Google it. I WANT ONE SO BAD!), Prada, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, or anything else that sounds copyrighted. I do own Arbitra, though. And my characters.**

* * *

**Hope POV**

"Yay! Shopping shopping shopping!" Maria squealed, jumping up and down and clapping. Maddie jumped up with her.

"Kill me now," I begged some invisible force. "Ok!" Maddie chirped, picking up a stick and pointing it at me, "Avada Kadabra!" I rolled my eyes and groaned. Maddie just smirked.

"See? This is why Cahills and Kabras shouldn't cross breed!" I exclaimed. Specifically Dan and Natalie. Who the hell thought that was a good idea?

"Ok! I'm here!" Rebecca called, holding up a foreign set of solid black car keys. "I told you to get the keys to your dad's pickup. Who's car is this for?" I asked. She smirked the Kabra smirk. Was I the only one who couldn't pull that off?

"This," she said with her ever-so-present smirk, "is for mom's car." Maria started to scream with joy, but Maddie covered her mouth. "Natalie has a car? I thought she just drove our parents and Dan's cars," she said, confused.

We gave her a look. "Oh, right. We're talking about Natalie." She dropped the conversation.

"So... what kind of car does our esteemed Aunt Natalie drive?" Maddie asked, glancing around. Rebecca and Maria grinned like those creepy demon spawns known as Barbie dolls. "Follow me," Maria said with a mischievous smirk. God, it's like they did that to taunt me.

We followed her to what I thought was an unused garage, but turned out to have an actual car in it. And not just any car, either. "A B-B-BMW-W-W m5 c-c-convert-tab-b-ble?" I stuttered like my mother. I swear I almost cried. Can you tell I'm a car lover?

"You better believe it! I call shotgun!" Maria called, jumping in the front seat. Rebecca and I shared a look. "What?" she asked.

"Well, unfortunately, neither of us have our license. Just a permit. Will you pass for eighteen?" I asked, cornering her. "Uh... no?" she replied. Rebecca and I simultaneously pointed to the back seat. Which earned us some dirty looks from a certain twelve year old girl and her thirteen year old best friend. Rebecca got in the driver's seat and I took my rightful place at shotgun.

"So... what store first?" Rebecca asked. "Uh, Cleveland. Potter's Mill has ONE clothing store. ONE. Cleveland has more, so head there. We're only, like, 20 minutes away." Rebecca nodded and started the car.

Twenty bags each and five clothing stores, one beauty parlor, and an accessory store later and we were all dressed like snobby rich people from L.A. I hated every minute of it, but here's a brief description of the horrors I was forced to endure.

The girls dragged me kicking and screaming into that beauty parlor and forced me to get the purple streaks out of my hair. _Temporarily. _I'm dying them right back the second the mission is over. Now it was all glossy and falling down my back in loose curls. I know, right? Ew. Totally not my style.

Clothing was hell. But at least they let me keep my all black-and-dark-colors style. Otherwise I would've taken Maddie up on her Harry Potter offer. But I looked more... snobby? I was wearing a black one-shoulder top and dark denim short-shorts. I was also wearing black wedges, silver earrings and necklace, and Gucci sunglasses (those I was excited about).

Rebecca got hair extensions so that her hair was about to her mid-back and straightened. She was wearing a blue dress with a cropped brown vest and brown ankle boots. She also got an admittedly cute white purse and some white Prada sunglasses.

Maria and Maddie looked like the clique girls from _Mean Girls._ They both had their hair in hair ponytails, which showed off their feather-shaped earrings (Maria's were gold while Maddie's were silver). They wore jean booty shorts and _tight _yet somehow flowy tank tops (Maria in pink and Maddie in green) and brown owl necklaces. They both had chunky shoes and bracelets and had Louis Vuitton sunglasses covering their eyes.

So, in summary, we looked like the slutty mannequins in every junior section of every clothing store in the country. I hated looking like this and I could see in Rebecca's face that she did too. Maria and Maddie looked fine with it. I guess we can all see who got who's end of the gene stick in that regard.

So anyways, four hours of torturous shopping and several guys "checking us out", we were finally on the road to the Angel City with the car-roof-thing down and the wind in our faces.

* * *

-10 hours later-

"Are we there yet?!" Maddie and Maria whined. I turned back to them, taking my eyes off the road (Rebecca and I had switched about 4 hours ago), "You do realize we've only been on the road for ten hours, right?" They nodded irritably. "Good," I said, "then you must realize we still have 24 hours of driving to go." They groaned before screaming, "PICKUP TRUCK!" I swerved back on our side of the road just in time. "Can I drive now?" Maddie asked.

* * *

-15 hours later-

"I'm hungry!" Maria cried. I rolled my eyes from the shotgun seat and nudged Rebecca, "Hey, the brats need food." She laughed and groaned good-naturedly. "Hey!" exclaimed the preteen girls from the back seat.

"Look, guys, we'll stop at a McDonald's or something after I finish looking at these files," I told them before returning to my work. I'd memorized them already. They went to some nearly impossible to get in to rich kids' school called Arbitra Academy.

"Aw, can't we stay at a hotel and order room service?!" Maddie whined. Rebecca pulled over near a shady-looking motel with a greasy fat man rocking in the rocking chair. "Only place for miles. Wanna sleep here or keep going?" Rebecca asked with a smirk. "KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING!" they practically screamed. Rebecca laughed and started the car again.

* * *

**Russell POV (bet you didn't see this coming)**

Russell sat in his boring science class, texting his friends about the rock awesome party his best bud Vic was throwing. Apparently the demon twins (Jada and Jaden) were coming, but that wasn't a big deal. When you went to a school designed for at-risk Cahills, you ran into people. No biggie.

"Mr. Holt?" asked his annoying science teacher, Mr. Hernandez. "Uh, yes sir?" he asked. "Would you be so kind as to tell me the fifth element in the Periodic Table of Elements?" "Uh..." Russell searched his brain for memory, "helium?"

The class burst out laughing, making his face turn bright red. I wasn't _his _fault he and his brothers got the Tomas genes! Unlike his fricking prodigy of a sister Nikki. Well, Nicole. Only her brothers called her Nikki.

Mr. Hernandez, however, was not amused. "Mr. Holt, this is the-" _RING! RING! RING! _Russell sighed in relief. He was literally saved by the bell. When he left the hall he caught up with some of his friends from the football team.

"Holy crap. Russ, did you hear? A whole hoard of hot girls just showed up!" exclaimed Vic, who waggled his eyebrows. The guys laughed like idiots.

But not Russ. Girls never went for him. Even though he was a star linebacker for the Arbitra Giants and best friends with the "hottest guys in school", he never got the girls. And it was all because of his stupid Ekat heritage.

No one wanted to date a half-branch kid. It would bring down their "social status". Whatever the hell that meant. It took him all of middle school to even get the guys on the team to treat him fairly (well, fairish), but girls were a whole new story. And it was the same for all eight of the half-branch kids. They were kind of on their own.

"Man, I hope when they apply they turn out to be Cahills. If so I call the blond!" Vic yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear. "Man, I heard there's like one of those Goth girls that are hot and rich and stuff. I want a girl that dresses in black leather all the time!" announced a wide receiver named Patrick. Clearly they were all Tomas kids. Well, except Russ.

"Oh crud. Here they come. Do I look sexy enough?" Patrick asked. Russ rolled his eyes and turned to see... two of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life. Seriously, it was destiny.

The blond girl was really sweet looking and tan with sparkling amber eyes. She was smiling and looked friendly, but then again looks can be deceiving. Her clothes were revealing enough to get Vic's attention, so that was kind of a negative in her case.

Then there was the girl next to her. She had sunglasses on, so Russ couldn't see her eyes, but he really wanted to. She had curly black hair that fell down her back in waves and bounced as she walked. She was clearly the "hot Goth" Patrick was talking about, but she was very low key about it. She looked less comfortable in social situations than the blond did, which Russ thought was kind of cute.

Then she was right next to him asking a question. "Uh, sorry, what?" he asked, wondering how the girls (and the preteens tailing them) had approached without him knowing. The girl with black hair cocked her head to the side like she was rolling her eyes and said, "I _said _we're lost. Where's the reception office or whatever?"

Okay, now Russ really wanted to see her eyes. Seriously, who wears sunglasses indoors anyways? Then suddenly Vic was whispering in his ear, "I called the blond. I can hold Patrick off the Goth for you." Russ rolled his eyes and grinned, "Uh yeah. Follow me."

She nodded and pushed the sunglasses up on top of her head, revealing large jade-green eyes. Yep, he knew it. Amber and jade, very fitting of them. "So, what's your name?" she asked. "Russell," I replied, turning around to shake her slightly pale hand, "but you guys can call me Russ."

"Russell... Holt?" she asked. I nodded, confused. Did I know her from somewhere? "Uh... do I know you?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. "Uh, no. But we need to talk to you, Darren, Eric, Jackson, Peyton, Hanna, Nicole and Ashton. Like now," said the blond, eyes widening with urgency.

I took a step back, "Who the hell are you?" "Uh... do the names Amy and Dan Cahill and Ian and Natalie Kabra mean anything to you?" asked the redhead behind them. I nodded. Duh, our parents, aunts, and uncles never shut up about them and how they just dropped off the face of the earth.

"Well... we're they're kids. I'm Rebecca," said the blond, shaking my hand. I gaped in disbelief. No way. No effin' way. "Seriously, dude, take a DNA test if you must. Or better yet... do you know what Amy and Natalie look like?" asked the pretty girl with the black hair. I nodded again, dumbfounded.

The teen girls took a step back and the preteens took their sunglasses off, revealing 12 and 13 year old versions of the women I had seen picture after picture of. Now the amber and jade eyes made sense. "Holy crap," I gasped before rapidly taking out my phone. "Wait here," I ordered before running off.

* * *

**Nicole POV**

Nicole breezed through her math worksheet in ten seconds flat. No, not ten seconds. Two minutes, 58 seconds, and 43 milliseconds. She should learn to stop exaggerating.

So, anyways, after she finished her work she pulled out one of her favorite books. The one by Steven Hawking that not many people would understand. This was usually how she spent her class time: at the one table by herself, reading a book while the Neanderthals around her struggled with basic Calculus.

It sucked being a half-branch nerd. Seriously, no one sits by the half-branch kids, except other half-branch kids.

But anyways, she was alone with Steven Hawking until her idiot brother Russ burst in. "Nikki needs to leave now!" he yelled, grabbing her arm and yanking her out. "What the hell, Russ?!" she screamed. "Nikki, I swear to God this isn't a prank. The Cahills and Kabras are standing in the school courtyard with the rest of our family. You were the only one with the phone turned off.

Nikki's eyes widened. No way. The entire Cahill family had been searching for these people for years. She took off running. "Wait! There's more!" Russ called. Nikki forced herself to stop and turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I think they might be half-branch, too." Then she bolted.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I personally think it sucks. But my biggest fault is constantly downing stuff I write, so I'm not sure. Huh, not much else to say except that I'M EXPECTING REVIEWS! And that I love all of you. Even you silent people who read it but don't fav, follow, or review, I love you guys too!**

**-Emory (who now updates EVERY SATURDAY)**


	8. Cracked iPhones and Fangirl Screams

**A/N: It's late, but it's Saturday! GRETEL JUST GOT FIRED! GRETEL JUST GOT FIRED! *does happy dance* **

**Ahem, sorry. We got this awful nanny who took all of our electronics away until we ****_finally _****had our parents fire her. She was ****_awful_**** and so hateful to us. I'm glad she's gone. We have a new nanny now named Quincy and she's a heckuvalot better. Seriously.**

**Well, on that incite (spelling?) into the wonderfully random life of Emory, I shall respond to reviews:**

**Meg: That's okay. Also, if you tap "more" on your phone the login button will appear. Then just enter your username, password, etc. And yeah, I'm sure there were police, but they ****_look_**** sixteen and drive well enough to get permits, so I don't think they noticed anything.**

**KatnissCahill: Aw, thanks!**

**Tris: Glad you liked it. I have a serious problem with being overly critical of my work. One of my writing flaws ;). **

**Demi: Ooh! I love drama! It makes my world go round! Well, that, Amian, and Natan.**

**Epic Books: What, I didn't deserve the great Fifi's love until I mentioned Harry Potter? SHAME ON YOU FIFI! Jk. Btw you'll get your b-day present in just a second.**

**Panko: I feel bad for them too. But you have to admit, this is a pretty realistic idea of how the Cahills would react to people of multiple branches (by birth I mean. Not by joining the Madrigals.)**

**Reader277: IT DOESN'T SUCK! Ikr? I'm such a hypocrite ;). And they really are quite pretty. I mean, look at their parents. I loved that part too. Ah... teenage hormones...**

**theharrypotterworld: I took both of your suggestions and used them in this chapter. I promise there will be more on the original Cahills and Lukas. And I love Harry Potter, so I couldn't resist.**

**Perks of Being a Book Nerd: Hope/Russell? A good authoress never reveals her secrets...**

**K and S: WHAT THE HECK?! NO REVIEW?! HAVE I BEEN ABANDONED BY THE CREW?! Other readers, don't mind this. They're some of my best FF frinds, and I'm just messing with them.**

**NOTICE: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO AN AMAZING PERSON NAMED THE FIFSTER WHO RECENTLY HAD A B-DAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIFI! Is a chapter a good birthday present?**

**Well, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Do you all have amnesia? I still don't own anyth- -POOF- Why am I here? And what is this? Why do I have the spontaneous urge to.. ask for reviews and update a story? Nah, that can't be right... I do have the urge to say "I don't own the 39 clues." Wait, what are the 39 clues? Hmmmm...**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy had spent all day shopping for Hope and Rebecca's Sweet Sixteen. First she had secured a reservation at the Convention Center in Cleveland, then she called the caterers to order sushi for Hope and a chocolate waterfall for 'Becca. In fact, all four of the Cahill/Kabras had spent the entire day preparing for the party that would happen in a couple months.

Currently she was with Natalie picking out presents for the girls at a jewelry shop in Cleveland. _Ah, the perks of being rich, _Amy thought as she examined a pair of diamond earrings.

"Absolutely not. Hope would hate those," Natalie said, snatching them away and putting them back.

Amy huffed in frustration. She really didn't get her daughter. You would think that she would act like either her or Natalie, right? Nope. She was some... foreign species. And the Goth thing clearly wasn't a phase, as much as Amy wished it was. Still, Hope was her daughter. Her attitude had to come from somewhere.

Anyways, Natalie was holding a necklace with a flower made of diamonds on it.

"Perfect. Rebecca will love it." She fished in her purse for her credit card. Amy sighed. Four hours of shopping and she hadn't found a single thing Hope would like.

"Well, let's check out then," she said. Natalie nodded and gave her a sympathetic look. "How is it you got the easy daughter?" Amy complained.

Natalie smiled, "Just because Hope has a... different... sense of style, that doesn't mean that she's difficult. She _is _your daughter. Just find something personal." And with that she headed out to the checkout line.

Outside of the store there were a few teenage boys smoking their cancer sticks and eyeing them. Amy rolled her eyes.

"No, I swear to God that's those same girls. The younger ones with the asses."

Amy spun around, "Is there something you'd like to say to us?" Natalie put her hand on her hip and nodded.

Their eyes widened, "Damn, dude! They got old overnight!"

"Why does _everyone _think I'm old?!" Natalie screamed. Amy rolled her eyes and approached the boys.

"Where'd you see girls that looked like us?"

They grinned and whipped out their phones. "Man, they were _hot!_ This one blond girl had a dress that barely covered her ass and showed off her legs. 'Course we took pictures of 'em."

Amy and Natalie were both clearly alarmed. That really sounded like the girls. One of the boys handed Amy a cracked iPhone 4 with no case. She looked at it.

Handing it to Natalie, she said, "This could be the girls. If they had extreme makeovers. And replaced Hope with a Pod Person." Natalie nodded in agreement.

"We tried to ask them out but they said they were stopping by on their way to L.A. Hot, right?" the sleazier and more stoned of the two boys said. The women turned to each other.

"L.A.? Isn't that where-" Amy began. But Natalie interrupted her, saying, "Yes! We have to go! Thank you!" She grabbed Amy's wrist and tossed the iPhone at the boys, probably giving it a few more cracks.

* * *

**Dan POV**

Dan and Ian were at Dan and Natalie's house, making calls and stuff to get all this annoying teenage girl stuff done for the stupid party.

"Remind me again why collectively we have four girls and one boy?" Dan asked in frustration as he had to specify what shade of blue he wanted for Rebecca's cake. Dear freaking God, blue is blue. Who gives a damn if it's navy or aquamarine?

Ian shrugged. "Because our Y chromosomes went on strike?" he offered. Dan considered it, "Maybe..." Then he hung up on the bakery person. Nat could handle it later.

Ian was on his laptop, e-mailing someone or another about something. Just as Dan was about to open a can of Diet Coke, the home phone rang, effectively scaring the crap out of both of them. Dan grabbed it angrily, "Pablo! I swear to God if this is yo-"

_"Dan? Who's Pablo?"_

"Oh hey, Natalie," Dan grinned sheepishly.

_"Daniel this is serious. Are any of the girls there, any of them?"_

"Uh no. Why?"

_"They know."_

Dan dropped the phone and ran outside, Ian following despite not knowing what the hell was going on.

Dan's sneakers thumped against the grass loudly as he sprinted to the garage. He entered the code and it slowly opened to reveal... an empty garage. Dan ran back inside and grabbed the phone, "Yeah, they took the car."

_"Ah, bloody hell."_

"Natalie, how would they find out?"

_"I don't know! But they are in Los Angeles right now, within the same city as the Holt, Starling, and Wizard children. Not a coincidence." _

"Oh man. What are we going to do? Ugh, this is so screwed up!"

_"No, Rebecca sneaking out to snog Isaac Knott is screwed up. This is a bloody disaster!"_

"Hang on a sec." Dan put the phone on speaker and explained the situation to Ian.

"What exactly is our game plan?" Dan asked.

_"Isn't it obvious? We have to go to L.A. and tell them the truth before they hate us forever." _That was Amy. So Natalie must've put her phone on speaker, too.

"It may be too late for that, love," Ian replied grimly.

_"Well, we have to at least try!" _Amy exclaimed.

_"Ian, do you still have your car?" _Natalie asked.

"What car?!" Amy and Dan exclaimed at the same time. Ian smirked and replied, "Why yes, dear sister, I do."

_"Again, what car?" _Amy demanded.

"Yeah," Dan piped in, "I mean, I knew about Natalie's secret BMW, but what car does Ian drive?"

_"You'll see," _Natalie said.

When Amy and Natalie finally got home (with 20 bags of presents for Rebecca, Dan might add) the four Cahills went straight to the garage. Ian entered a code to reveal a brand spanking new Rolls Royce.

"You had a Rolls Royce this entire time and you let me drive a minivan?!" Amy exclaimed. Ian smirked, "Well, you are rather fond of it." "I think I'll manage," she insisted.

"Shot gun!" Dan yelled. Natalie grabbed his shirt and yanked him back. "Actually, Dan, he's _my _brother. I'll be riding in the passenger seat." She walked over to find Amy already hooked in, "Sorry, guys. He's _my _husband." She pointed to the back seat. Grumbling, they obliged.

* * *

**Hope POV**

So, that Russell kid just abandoned us and left us standing there awkwardly in the middle of a bunch of rich kids who were checking us out. And I mean every freaking guy stood there staring at us. Seriously, it kind of freaked me out what kind of power booty shorts had over people.

Maddie and Maria were loving the attention, though. In fact, they already had a group of girls talking to them. I shook my head in disbelief. They made it look so easy.

Rebecca and I were kind of keeping to ourselves. And we were doing fine until we heard an oh-so-familiar voice, "Hey there."

Rebecca whipped around and let out a bloodcurdling fangirl scream. I covered my ears and turned to see the two people I never thought I'd ever see here: Jaden and Jada Wizard.

They looked exactly like they did in the tabloids. Coffee-with-lots-of-crème-colored skin, onyx eyes, and dark brown hair dyed with red. Jaden looked like someone that all girls wanted, and Jada looked like someone all girls wanted to be. They both had flawless skin, perfect bodies, and shining white teeth.

Hell, they even made school uniforms look good.

Jada shifted her books to one arm and extended her hand, completely unfazed by Rebecca's scream. Clearly she was used to it.

"My name's Jada," she said sweetly. I shook her hand, surprised at how... normal she was. I guess some people really weren't changed by fame.

"And my name," Jaden sauntered towards Rebecca flirtatiously, "is Jaden. But I guess you knew that already." I swear she almost had an aneurism.

Maddie and Maria were freaking out too, but the twins paid little attention to them. "So, what's your name?" Jada asked us.

"Hope."

"R-r-r-re-b-b-b-be-c-c-a."

"Nice to meet you guys. I have a feeling we'll be great friends. Cute sunglasses," she said before walking off.

Jaden kissed Rebecca's hand and winked before following his sister.

"O. M. G," she breathed. Maddie and Maria nodded. I just shrugged, since I've never really been caught up in that Wizard fangirl craze.

"Hey, are you the people Russ told us to meet?" called yet another voice from behind us. We turned to see the other two Holt triplets, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes whom we recognized as Peyton Starling, Jackson Starling, a muscular boy from the files named Ashton Starling, and Hanna Starling, who had blond hair and green eyes.

We nodded. "Cool, so what's up? Are you really," she looked around "_their _kids." We nodded. They cheered and started hugging us.

"Hey, whoa, back off!" I exclaimed. But my cries of protests were lost in the hugs. "Welcome to our big, weird, half-branch family!" Peyton called.

"Wait! We gotta wait for Nikki!" said Jackson. They groaned and released us. "Nice to see I'm appreciated." We turned (for the third time) to see Nicole Holt, in all of her auburn-haired blue-eyed glory.

"Woo! We're all here! Let's ditch and go hang out!" one of the Holt boys hollered. The other kids nodded in agreement.

My eyes widened. These kids were _seriously _trusting. Either that or really desperate. But nonetheless, hanging out sounded fun. I never hung out with someone who wasn't related to me before.

We ended up just going to their house. On the way we explained our whole story to them. And you know what? They were really good listeners. They oohed and aahed at our car and listened to us when we got to their house.

They told us about themselves, too. It turns out they have those parents that are so busy they rarely have time for their kids. So usually they're left alone. Which was pretty useful, for our needs. Also, we heard the true Cahill story, about Luke and Katherine and all of them. The one our parents never told us. They even agreed to help us find Lukas.

"So, Nicole and I built a super computer together, and we could use it to track your brother," Hanna suggested. I nodded gratefully.

I was about to say something else, but the doorbell rang. "Hello? Hamilton? Sinead? It's Amy. We really need to talk to you."

We all gasped and ducked down.

"What's wrong?" Russell asked, concern in his big blue eyes. He really was kind of cute. But he wasn't Devin, so I wasn't really interested.

"It's our mother!" Maddie whispered.

"Get rid of her!" I pleaded. They shared a look and nodded.

Nicole opened the door. "Can I help you, ma'am?" she asked. Amy nodded, "See, we need to talk to your parents."

"Oh, our parents are in France. You should check there."

"Well, have you seen four teenage girls? One blond, one redhead, and two with black hair?" she pleaded, looking desperate.

Nicole shook her head, "Sorry, ma'am." Then she slammed the door. As soon as our parents drove off in defeat, we all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks," I breathed. "Of course," Peyton said, lightly punching my arm. We all laughed. "So, do you all have a place to stay or what?" Russell asked. We shrugged.

"Well, then it's official. You're staying with us at the Holt-Starling mansions until you go back to Ohio!" Eric declared.

I looked around and actually smiled. For once I wasn't just the girl that awkwardly stood next to Rebecca and pretended I knew what everyone was talking about. These kids were my actual friends.

Well, more like family.

_Meanwhile..._

**Lukas POV**

Lukas choked on his soda in surprise at what Isabel had just told him. His parents were _stalking _them now? This was madness.

"I know," Isabel sobbed, "I feel so awful about it." Lukas patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Is there anything I can do?" he choked out.

She thought for a moment, "Well, there is one thing... No, no. I shouldn't put you through that."

"What?! Whatever it is, sign me up!" he exclaimed, jumping up bravely.

She smiled, "My brave little warrior. You know how to make car bombs, right?" He nodded anxiously. She handed him some paper and pencils, "Show me." Then she left the room.

Lukas grabbed them, hurriedly getting to work.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, it was rushed and crappy. Sorry. But I wrote it in record speed. Guess what? I got injected with Lucian poison during the disclaimer. But Dan stole the antidote, and now it's all good. Yay! But who's Emory?**

**-Apparently SpontaneousSugarRush, a.k.a. Emory. But I'm not positive...**

**PS: About the request for an eventual Amian side to "Who Says the Sixteenth Birthday Can't Be Sweet?", I have a poll on my profile to vote on rather you think I should make one or not. I'll go with the majority vote. If no one votes I just won't make one.**

**Mmk, later!**


	9. Arbitra Academy (Well, 30 mins of it)

**A/N: Hey! Who's excited for this chapter? Emory is! I worked all day on it to make it way better than the last two. I even added a slight bit of hinted romance.**

**Reponses to my lovely reviewers:**

**Epic Books: Hey Fifi! HAHA! I GOT IT RIGHT! Don't worry, I won't say what. But know that Luke and I had bets, and I WON! SO THANK YOU FIFI! I know, I think it would probably drag it out. IF I do it (and I'm not sure I will) it'll be a oneshot of their night at the dance. Which I intended to be a separate oneshot anyways. Yay! A rant! Her long and passionate reviews are back!**

**KatnissCahill: What exactly was nice...? Not that I don't love the compliment, but what were you saying was nice?**

**Ms. Dartgun: Oh, wow! You have an account? Cool! Aw, you think I'm an awesome writer? Thanks! Seriously, your review made my day.**

**Demi: Oh I loved it too. It's my fave fictional conversation I've written so far. And you get more on the Holt/Starling/Wizards. **

**Perks of Being a Book Nerd: I know. It took me forever to find a four-person car that would suit Natalie, but when I got to Ian I was like, "BOOM! ROLLS ROYCE!" And scared the crap outta my sister by screaming it, but whatever.**

**K and S: THEY'VE RETURNED! I THOUGHT YOU'D ABANDONED ME! Glad you like it.**

**Reader277: I love rambles! It keeps my reading skills intact! Well that and the billions of books I read... Ew, she sounds awful. I'm glad your mom was back, and I don't even KNOW these people.**

**theharrypotterworld: Of course I used your ideas! They were great! And kept me away from the demon that is Writer's Block. HARRY POTTER IS FANTABULOUSLY FANTASICALLY BRITISHALLY AMAZING! *high fives back*. I love Natalie's Age Rages. That's what I'm calling them now. **

**ILoveThe39Clues: *le thanks***

**anne-cahill-39: Oh, don't worry. You get more on that in this chapter. Yay! I get to see your account! That's two reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Eh, you know the drill. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Hope POV:**

Sunlight streamed through the window of Nicole's massive bedroom, waking me up from my Egyptian-cotton-induced slumber. The girl had not one, not two, but three beds, two couches, a flat screen TV and one sick stereo system. So, not exactly the kind of room I would expect from someone like her.

My first impression of Nicole was that she was a stuck-up nerd who thought she was better than everyone else. You have to admit; she looked the part. With straighter than I ever thought possible auburn hair, blue eyes, flawless skin, and large glasses she looked exactly like a snob from a movie.

But, as it turns out, she was actually pretty great. She never rubbed in the fact that she was smarter than everyone else (which she most definitely was), she hated vampire themed shows as much as I did, and she liked blasting Paramore while she did her homework. All in all she was a pretty cool girl.

"Well finally," she grumbled while sitting on her bed drinking a latte. Judging by her slightly damp hair and the school uniform she was wearing, she had been up for hours.

I groaned, "What time is it?" She smirked and held a second latte out, "7:30. And you guys are going to be late for school."

"School? My school is in Ohio!" I complained. She rolled her eyes, "No, our school. Duh, you think we're just going to leave you here all day?"

"I had hoped," I replied. She shrugged uncaringly.

"What are we going to do when the Cahill test shows that we're... you know... us?" I asked.

She grinned, "We figured that out, too. The test only tells them if whether or not you're a Cahill. It doesn't give specifics. Then you tell them if you know your branch. And you have to say you do, otherwise they'll do a blood test, which would show up as half-branch. If you say your branch, then the test they give you will confirm or deny it. Since you have traces of the serums in your blood it should come up as positive. So we're thinking you and Maria say Lucian while Maddie and Rebecca say Madrigal, since that best suits your personalities and skills. Basically we give you fake identities. I had Hanna print out permits, birth certificates, etc. for Hope and Maria Williams and Madeleine and Rebecca Kyle. You guys will have each other's siblings, since you look the most like them. So-"

"Okay, I get it. We're all set," I interrupted her rant. She blushed embarrassedly and nodded. "Cool." I sipped my latte and ran to her bathroom to take a quick shower.

After I took a shower and got dressed I clonked down the stairs to see that, per norm, I was the last one to get ready. Rebecca was sitting at the table talking to either Eric or Darren. I wasn't sure which, though, since the Holt triplets look exactly alike. Same tall, muscular build paired with tanned skin, blond hair, and bright blue eyes that matched their sister's. I was pretty sure it wasn't Russ, though. Out of the three he stood out more to me for some reason.

Anyways, she was talking about meeting up with Jaden and Jada at the school later today. At the mere mention of their names, however, Nicole and Eric/Darren screamed, "THE DEOMON TWINS?! STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

I raised an eyebrow and sat down. Jaden and Jada really didn't seem all that bad. Jada was really sweet to her, and Jaden was... well... a teenage guy. But still, they weren't exactly "demon twins".

"Why are they called the demon twins?" I asked. Rebecca nodded, clearly ticked off.

"Because. They're twins. And they're demons. Simple as that," Eric/Darren replied.

Rebecca stood up to defend her idols, "Uh, excuse me?! They've been nothing but amazing to us so far, and if we want to be friends with them, we will!" Then she stormed out.

"Well," I said, "somebody's feeling a bit hormonal today."

They nodded in agreement just as Russ and the other Holt boy came in.

"Hey guys!" Russ grinned.

We waved indifferently.

"Aw, what? No love for Eric and me?" he complained. Oh, so Rebecca was talking to Darren. Seriously, they should, like, paint numbers on their hands to help us identify them better.

"No. When your IQ surpasses mine, then we will care whether or not you enter the room," Nicole said, putting on her I'm-smarter-than-you voice. Okay, when I said she didn't rub it in, I meant she didn't rub it in to anyone but her brothers.

"Whatever," he huffed, plopping down in the seat next to me. I smirked a little. Not a Kabra smirk, mind you, but more of a Hope smirk.

He turned to me, "Hey Hope. Where's the rest of you guys?"

I shrugged, "'Becca just stormed out because your idiot brother insulted her idols, whom you refer to as 'the demon twins' for some reason. Maddie and Maria are probably still getting ready, though."

He nodded and grabbed an apple of the counter, biting into it.

Finally Maria and Maddie walked in wearing those God-awful school uniforms. Seriously, could you picture me in a white blouse and a navy blue skirt? Me neither. Trust me, I looked horrible.

Of course my sister and cousins looked great in them. But then again they weren't "Goth" like me. So therefore they looked good in light colors.

Eventually Rebecca came back in, but she was very angry at Darren. I know, right? Unlikely friendship between us. If someone insulted a musician I liked I'd have been like, "Oh well. Sucks for you." But I guess that was the difference between Rebecca and me.

"So, are we going to school or not?" she asked. We shrugged and got up.

* * *

**Amy POV **

Amy, Ian, Dan, and Natalie were back at the hotel, trying to figure out how to get their children out of the Holt-Starling mansions. Because they all knew they were in there.

One thing was for certain; they were in a heckuvalot of trouble. Amy couldn't believe Hope would just take off with Maddie, Maria, Rebecca, and Lukas. She also couldn't believe that Lukas wouldn't call them or something.

"Guys! They're leaving!" Dan called. Everyone rushed over to the laptop that held the satellite images Natalie had "borrowed" from the government. Sure enough the girls were leaving the house in... school uniforms? What the heck?

"Why are they in uniforms?" Dan asked, voicing his sister's thoughts.

"Well, clearly they're going to Arbitra Academy with the Holt and Starling gits," Natalie replied with an eye roll.

"Arbitra A-what-a-me?" Dan asked.

"Arbitra Academy. It's a school for at-risk Cahills. I did my research."

"So, our kids ran away from home to go to school?" Amy asked.

"No, idiots. They ran away from home because they figured we wouldn't tell them anything about their heritage," Natalie replied snippily.

"So, what do we do now?" Dan asked.

"We go to the school and try to win our children back," Ian answered, standing up.

* * *

**Lukas POV**

Lukas hid behind a garbage can, a small joystick-like-thing with a red button in his hands.

Finally, his parents, aunt, and uncle came out. Lukas almost puked at the sight of them. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been for ever trusting them. He gripped the joystick tighter.

Wait for it... Wait for it... he told himself, watching them.

Finally they got into position. He was about to press the button, but hesitated. They were his parents after all. Maybe he should try to reason with them.

He shook his head to clear that thought. These were not his parents. They were evil, vile, disgusting people who were corrupting his sisters and cousins. He was the only uncorrupted one left.

He pushed the button.

* * *

**Hope POV**

So, it turns out the "Cahill Test" was actually a blood test, not a paper one. Which went over smoothly after they strapped Maria down to a table. Oh, did I forget to mention her needle phobia? Yeah... Oops.

After they confirmed that yeah, we were Cahills and yeah, we were what branches they said we were they gave us schedules and led us out. It was all very quick and efficient.

I looked at my schedule:

**Homeroom (8:00-8:10): Ms. Tabatha. **

**Morning Obstacle Run (8:10-8:20): Mr. Dasher.**

**Shower and Locker Break (8:20-8:30)**

**Code Breaking and Computer Sciences (8:30-9:35): Dr. Gaud.**

**Foreign Languages (9:35-10:35): Mrs. Williker.**

**Disguise/Acting (10:35-11:05): Ms. Ambry.**

**Locker Break (11:05-11:10)**

**Stealth Tactics (11:10-12:20): Mr. Pole.**

**Lunch Break (12:20-12:50)**

**English (12:50-1:20): Mrs. Coleman.**

**Chemical Sciences (1:20-2:10): Mr. Hernandez.**

**Weapons Training (2:10-3:00): Ms. Taylor.**

**Afternoon Obstacle Run (3:00-3:20): Mr. Dasher.**

**Shower and Homeroom (3:20-3:30): Ms. Tabatha.**

**Dismissal**

"Code Breaking and Computer Sciences? Stealth Tactics? Two showers in seven hours? What the hell is this?" I exclaimed. Maria was clearly having the same thoughts.

"Hey! How come you all get the cool classes! I just have Diplomacy, Psychology, and Peace Making!" Maddie exclaimed. Rebecca nodded.

"Haha! My fake sister and I get the cool classes!" Maria taunted, sticking her tongue out.

"Shh!" I exclaimed, "Do you want us to get out covers blown?!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Okay, well Hope and I have the same homeroom. So later!" Rebecca said, dragging me by the arm towards out homeroom.

When we entered we found that Arbitra really didn't use grades. There were kids ranging from five-year-olds to Jaden and Jada, who were like 17. So I guess they didn't grade on curve, either.

Everyone kind of kept to their group of kids their age.

I sat down in between Rebecca and Jada.

"Hey, so you passed the Cahill test?" Jada asked.

I nodded, "Yep. We all did. With flying colors."

She laughed softly at my joke, "Cool. So what branch did ya get?"

"Lucian. Rebecca got Madrigal," I answered.

She grinned, "Sweet. So you get all kinds of code-breaking and weapons classes, right?"

"Yeah, what classes do you take?" I asked.

She handed me her schedule. Her classes were the same times as mine, except instead of CBCS she had Creative Writing, instead of Foreign Languages she had Classical Voice/Instrument Training, and instead of Weapon's Training she had Art classes. At least we were in English and the Obstacle Runs together.

Then the bell rang and we were off to whatever the hell the "Morning Obstacle Run" was. When we got outside they had us go to these locker rooms and change into yellow gym short-shorts and white tank tops (well, the guys wore normal gym shorts, girls had the shortened version). Then they lined us up at a mile-long obstacle course and told us to have at it.

First we had to climb a huge rock wall. Okay, let's get one thing straight: Hope Kabra does _not _do physical activity. I was already falling behind. Finally I sped up and got close to the top, then missed the handhold.

Terrified of falling to my death, I screamed. Then I slipped falling about two inches before I was grabbed by a sweaty hand. I looked up into Russell's blue eyes as he pulled me up.

"Thanks," I breathed.

He grinned, "You're welcome."

Then he pulled me through the obstacle course. Seriously, I don't know where his Ekat blood went. This guy was all Tomas.

And without him I would've passed out ages ago. He was practically carrying me through the thing. And even with his help I was still sweaty. Okay, no judging! I not an athletic person, get over it.

We got through the course in like ten minutes. Which put us at like third place. Which I was pretty damn happy about.

The only people ahead of us were the two guys flirting with Rebecca and me yesterday. And he probably would've beaten them if he didn't save my life on the obstacle course. Which, of course, made me feel a bit guilty. But hey, if the guy wants to play hero he can go right ahead.

I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Rebecca finished like seventh, followed by... Jaden? Haha. She beat her idol. Hilarious. I guess all of that cheerleading paid off. She walked over to us.

"How did you get done so fast?" she panted.

I shrugged and eyed Russell.

Rebecca looked at me, then Russell, then me again, "Oh no. You are not serious."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You can_not _be crushing on him!" she exclaimed, "Devin is your boyfriend! You can't go making goo-goo eyes at every blond boy that you meet!"

I rolled my eyes, "Puh-lease. I do not, nor will I ever, have a crush on Russ. I just spared myself the humility of coming in last place on my first day of school!"

"You called him Russ," she said, "and you blushed. You like him!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever 'Becca." She dropped it.

After the showers and the changing back into normal clothes I walked across the campus to get to my next class. Then I was interrupted by an oh-so-familiar voice, "Hope! Hope!"

I turned around to face none other than my mother, in all of her red-haired, green-eyed glory. I glared at her, putting my hands on my hips.

"Hope! Oh thank God you're okay! Bad people are after us! Hope, we'll tell you everything!" she exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. It didn't move me.

"Bad people like the ones who don't like half-branches? And explain what? Gideon's serum and Luke, Katherine, Jane and Thomas? Aw, too bad, so sad. You're too late, _mother." _I spun around.

"Please, Hope! We're sorry! Look, there was an accident. You need to get Rebecca, Maddie, Maria and Lukas. Now," she ordered. That was when I snapped.

"I don't have to do anything! You lost the right to order me around. And you know what? Lukas isn't even here! That's why we came to L.A.! He was kidnapped by some psycho who put Devin in the hospital! And you know what? We came here to get answers. Because we sure as hell weren't getting any from you!" I screamed.

"Hope! Your father got blown up!" Mom exclaimed.

I turned for a moment, "Is he okay? What happened?"

_****FLASHBACK (Amy POV)****_

_Amy, Ian, Natalie, and Dan walked outside to the Rolls Royce that stood there waiting for them. They had one shot at this, and if they screwed it up they would lose their kids forever._

_"Wait!" Amy called, "I forgot something!" She ran inside quickly. _

_In the room she grabbed a small box that she had waiting on her nightstand. Sighing, she grabbed it and walked back outside._

_Then she heard the boom._

_She ran faster than she thought humanly possible, adrenaline pumping through her veins. _Please let them be alright, _she begged silently._

_At the foot of the stairs she saw Dan and Natalie freaking out. But there was no sign of Ian._

_"Where is he?!" she screamed. _

_No one answered._

_She ran up to her brother and shook him by the shoulders, "Daniel Arthur Cahill, answer my question! Where the hell is Ian?!"_

_Dan pointed shakily towards the remains of a Rolls Royce._

_"_IAN!" _she shrieked, running outside._

_She dug through the rubble until she found him, beaten and bruised. He was covered in blood and burns, but she had never been so happy to see someone in her entire life. She cried tears of joy and hugged him._

_Then she realized he wasn't moving._

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Cliffie! I'm so evil... Am I sensing some Amy-like insecurities from Hope? Hope, you're supposed to be the snarky confident one! What happened?**

** So, was it better than the rushed chapters before it? Hopefully? So, I'm going to try asking you guys questions. Just for the heck of it.**

**1. Are the Wizards nice or are they actually Demon Twins?**

**2. I've hinted at two pairings so far besides Hope/Devin. Can anyone guess them? One is pretty easy to spot, but I'd be surprised if you got the second.**

**3. Is Ian okay?**

**Well, you know I'm expecting reviews from you people. And I got 10 for the last chapter, so I'm expecting at least that!**

**-Emory**


	10. Reunions and MAJOR Drama

**A/N: Yes, early update! That's the epic power of reviews!**

**Not revealing if anyone's answers are right, but here's my review responses:**

**pseudonym99: Please tell me I spelled your name right. I tried looking on my iPad but I'm not sure. Anyways, glad you liked it!**

**Demi: Ikr? Cliffhangers. DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**Perks of Being a Book Nerd: I KNOW! PARAMORE IS AMAZING! And no, he won't.**

**anne-cahill: Aw, that's okay. I take the demon class myslef. Did you ever end up reading it? What'd you think?**

**Tris: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But this authoress' lips are sealed.**

**KatnissCahill: Aw, thanks! And I love Together Again! **

**Reader277: Close, it's Arbirta. Latin for "Witness". Okay, I was going to write a different story but chickened out at the last minute and wrote "Who Says the Sixteenth Birthday Can't Be Sweet?". I couldn't think of a good school name so I just used it.**

**Fiferoni: Nah, feel free to gush anger out at my OCs. It's kind of a risk with a mainly OC story: a lot of people are ticked off. But it's really interesting too. And I won't be surprised if you never talk to me again after this... *hangs head in shame***

**Panko: Ew, those sound awful. Good thing my OCs' uniforms are slightly cuter.**

**K and S: Same thing about Fifi. You guys are going to hate me forever. Btw did the rest of the Crew read this story or just you two?**

**Guest: UGH! STUPID COMPUTER GLITCHES! Sorry, I was editing Chapters 7 and 8 and must've messed up. The correct Chapter 8 is up now.**

**theharrypotterworld: HANA and Russ? Did you get spellchecked, or are you talking about Hanna? Well, prepare for more tragedy and frustration.**

**Disclaimer: It's 11:30 at night. Can't I just say I own nothing and get on with my life?**

**PS: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

I walked with Nicole and Eric down the hallway, looking for my idiot of a best friend who was totally lost somewhere. Or ditching classes. But seriously, we looked _everywhere _her. Who just disappears in the middle of a high-risk situation? Not cool, Hope.

"Do you think her and Russell are like making out in a corner somewhere?" I asked.

Eric just raised an eyebrow as if this was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard, but Nicole, being the genius and teenage girl she is, sighed in relief, "Thank God I'm not the only one who saw the signs!"

I grinned, "'Course not! _My Supernatural City _isn't just there for nothing!" Nicole rolled her eyes in a way that reminded me of Hope. Ugh, why didn't _any _of these people get that vampires were totally hot?! I swear I'm the only normal one in this family.

Then Eric piped in, "Just got a text from Russ. He's not with her. Worried as hell too."

I groaned. It could never be easy, could it?

"Okay, well let's check outside. Maybe she's hopelessly lost or something," Nicole reasoned. We all nodded and followed her.

Quickly I scanned the outside for signs of my Gothic BFF. Then I saw her.

"There! Over by the tree!" I told them, "I think she's talking to Maddie or something."

We all jogged over to Hope and the familiar red blob. But, as we got closer, I saw that it this person was way too tall to be Maddie. So if it wasn't Maddie, that would mean it was...

"Amy," I breathed.

Amy turned to face me, tears in her eyes. Hope was crying too, which surprised me. Hope almost never cries.

"Rebecca," she sniffled, reaching out to touch my arm.

I pushed it away angrily, "Don't touch me."

She nodded and put on a small but forced smile.

"Hope? Are you okay?" I completely brushed off Amy and went straight for my best friend, who clearly needed me.

She shook her head. Realizing she wouldn't be speaking to me anytime soon, I turned back to my traitor of an aunt.

"What. The. Hell. Happened?" I demanded.

I-ian, s-someone... c-c-car b-b-bomb," she stuttered out.

I gasped and went back to Hope, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards Mom's car (well, our car now. How's that for a Sweet 16 Present?).

"Wait! Wait for me!" Amy called.

I turned and glared at her, shooting every dagger humanely possible towards my poor blubbering aunt.

"No. You drove here. Drive back," I practically growled, hating my high-pitched teenage voice for making me sound less angry with her than I was.

"And w-what hospital is h-he st-staying at?" The stutter made it easier to climb into the back seat of the BMW with pride and only minimal grumbling.

I burst through the doors, ignoring the dirty looks I got from doctors and nurses. One of those doctors was _super-_hot though...

_Focus, Rebecca, _I told myself.

I dragged Hope into Ian's room to find a frenzy of chaos. Wait... isn't that kind of redundant? Frenzy is a mad rush of activity, and chaos is a total mess of activity. Am I being redundant?

Well, that train of thought officially left the station.

Then my parents were screaming at me. They went on about "Oh, how could you be so stupid?" and "Why wouldn't you tell us about this stuff?" and "Can't you leave well enough alone?" Blah, blah, blah.

"Ok, I'm over this! _SHUT THE HELL UP!" _Hope screamed.

The adults gawked at her, but I just grinned. She was back.

"Well, hello, Hope," I said, "welcome back to the land of the living."

She rolled her eyes, and for a moment we were both totally fine.

Then we saw Ian.

His body was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises, and he was hooked up to, like, a bazillion machines and doohickeys. His eyes were closed, and I could've sworn he were dead. If not for, you know, all the machines hooked up to him showing his heart rate and stuff.

"Dad," Hope breathed. Amy started to pull her into a hug, but thought better of it and stepped aside so I could do it.

You gotta hand it to her, she knows when and epic BFF like me needs to step in.

After the hugging and the internal crying (I don't think Hope was willing to slip up and show "weakness" in front of her Public Enemies #1-4 quite yet) Dad left the room to ask a nurse where the cafeteria was (I know, right? Typical), Amy went to go beg the doctors or something, and Mom eventually fell asleep.

Only when they were gone did Hope start crying. And I did my best friend duty and sat there quietly and let her.

* * *

**Dan POV **

Dan wandered the halls of the hospital searching for a nurse who wasn't busy saving someone's life or whatever. God, what did it take to get a couple cheap chicken nuggets in this place?

Finally he saw a blond nurse who was sitting in a corner and doing something on the computer with her back turned to him. He walked over.

"Uh, excuse me-" He stopped dead, gaping in horror as the nurse turned around.

No effin' way. This was the absolute worst thing that could happen to him. What the hell was she doing here?

"Danny-poo! Guess what? I'm volunteering even though I'm rich and perfect! I knew you'd come back to me! Ooh! I want an October wedding!" Avery screamed, grabbing his shirt and kissing him.

After five minutes of desperate attempts to escape, he finally managed to push her off of him.

Just as he saw blond hair flip around the corner.

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

I walked through the hospital, looking for a snack machine or something for Hope and me. Since neither of us had lunch, we were pretty dang starving.

I turned a corner and saw my dad's head, he appeared to be talking to someone. I walked over and was about to say something, when I saw what was actually going on.

My dad. Was swapping saliva. With some slutty blond nurse.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched in furious silence. How could he do this to me? To mom? To _everyone?! _I knew he was immature and childish, but this was just damn ridiculous.

And I don't curse often. Eventually I stormed off quietly, needing to take my anger out on someone, or something.

I ended up in the parking lot, staring at Dad's pickup truck. I guess Mom had it flown in after Ian's car blew up. Too bad she had it flown in for a lying, cheating, no-good, disrespectful...

My hands clenched around the car keys I "borrowed" from Mom's purse. Hope had been asleep, so there really was no need to wake her.

Slowly I climbed into the driver's seat, remembering the first time I got to "drive" in it:

_"Yay! I'm gonna drive a car! I'm gonna drive a car!" I squealed with delight._

_"Yeah! Geez, calm down, 'Becks," Dad grinned, picking six-year-old me up and placing me in his lap._

_"Wee!" I called. He laughed along with me, starting the car._

_Carefully I grabbed the steering wheel, furrowing my eyebrows in concentrations. With his help, I made it out of the driveway in like 45 seconds._

_"I did it!" I cheered, hugging him, "I love you, Daddy."_

_He hugged me back, "Love you too, 'Becks."_

I shook my head to clear the memory. He lied to me. All this time he lied to me. I bet he never even loved any of us.

I started the car, and I swear I could hear Carrie Underwood singing _Before He Cheats._ I drove it until I came to a tree about ten yards across the lot.

Then I backed up as far as I could and drove at it.

Just before it hit, though, I unhooked and jumped out, grateful my parents made us take all of that karate as I rolled and stood, unharmed.

Dad's car, however, was totaled.

It was only then that I realized what I had done. I crumpled to the ground as the tears started again, wondering how the hell I was getting out of this one.

* * *

**Hope POV**

I woke with a start to find the hospital room empty. Yawning, I stretched and checked my phone to see that I had seven unread messages:

**Nicole: Hope, are you guys alright?**

**Rebecca: hope! where the heck r u?**

**Russell: hope r u alright?**

**Devin: Call me.**

**Devin: Hope, I swear to God you better be dead or kidnapped.**

**Devin: Where the hell are you? Explain NOW.**

**Devin: Call me now or so help me God we are over.**

Sighing, I called Devin. He picked up on the second ring.

_"What the hell, Hope?!" _he yelled, _"You ask me to go to a restaurant with you and then I get stabbed by some God damn Nazi?! And where are you?! You people have just dropped off the face of the Earth! You have some serious explaining to do."_

"I know, I'm sorry. Look, things are crazy right now. We're all in L.A. dealing with a family emergency. Can we _please _deal with our relationship problems later?" I asked.

_"I don't see the point in that. As far as I'm concerned there isn't a relationship to talk about."_

Then he hung up.

My heart thumped loudly, and it felt like the world had just come crashing down on top of me. My first boyfriend had just caused my first heartbreak.

I needed to talk to Rebecca.

I ran through the hospital, trying to find her. Finally, though I found her in the lobby, staring off into space.

"'Becca, thank God! I really need to talk to you about something-" I started. But she interrupted me by saying, "Uh, Hope? I really need to tell you something."

I sighed, "Rebecca, something major just happened. I really need you to listen real quick. This is important."

"What? And my problems aren't?! Hope, I really need to say something!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"'Becca, you're practically my sister, but this is more important than a sale at American Eagle or something!" I was getting irked. Her life was all peaches and buttercups right now compared to mine. Couldn't she just be a bit more sympathetic?

"Clothing sale?! You think I'm talking about a God damn _clothing sale?!" _she screamed.

"Rebecca! You're so selfish! My dad just got blown up and all you can think about is yourself?!" I yelled back.

"_Me?! I _can only think about myself?! _WHO'S GOING ON AND ON ABOUT HER PROBLEMS AND HOW INSIGNIFICANT MINE ARE WITHOUT EVEN ASKING WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! MY WHOLE LIFE I'VE TRIED TO BE THE BEST BEST FRIEND EVER TO YOU, BUT YOU'VE NEVER LIFTED A FINGER TO BE MINE! SO CALL ME CRAZY, BUT I THINK YOU HAVE THE ROLES REVERSED THIS TIME!"_

Then it was full blown World War Cahill.

_"YOU NAÏVE LITTLE BRAT!"_

_"SELFISH ANTISOCIAL FREAK!"_

_"DESPERATE WANNABE!"_

_"GOTH!"_

_"IDIOT WHO'S TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT PEOPLE ONLY HANG OUT WITH HER BECAUSE SHE'S PRETTY, EVEN THOUGH SHE ISN'T!"_

She gasped, and I instantly regretted saying that. But before I could say anything to make amends, she stormed out, knocking Jaden and Jada (who had apparently squeezed where we were from the Holts and Starlings) to the side.

I ran the other direction, into Jada's black Ferrari and towards the Holt/Starling house.

Once there I ran up to Nicole's room and locked the door, crying my freaking guts out.

In one day I had reunited with my family, found out my dad had gotten blown up and may or may not live, got my heart broken, and lost my best friend.

God, I felt like hell.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I'm a truly evil person. I'm sorry, y'all! But think about how screwed up Hope and Rebecca's lives are. It was only a matter of time before everyone snapped.**

**So, how was Becca's POV? I find her very hard to write. Hope just comes naturally.**

**So, um, questions:**

**1. Do I need to hire protection?**

**2. Any particular shippings? Seriously, it's one of the first 39 clues mainly OC story. I'm curious.**

**3. Uh, anything in particular you want me to do to Avery? Don't worry, she isn't as big as she was in WSSBCBS.**

***hides***

***whispers* I'll update either Saturday after next or at 12 OR MORE reviews. So review if you want an update! That puts it at 110 reviews, btw.**

**-Emory**


	11. The Aftermath, Rants, and Awkward Talks

**A/N: Guess who got 13 reviews! I did! Yay! So here's your latest (although short) chappie! **

**Responses to reviews:**

**anne-cahill-39: Glad you read it. Is the no comment good or bad? I know, I'm totally dead. You readers are all gonna band together and kill me for Chapter 10, I just know it.**

**KatnissCahill: Yeah, it kind of was. But hopefully a little perspective from Hope and 'Becca on what happened will clear things up. Just know that life sucks for the Cahill/Kabras right now.**

**Epic Books: Wow. Both of those were ridiculously long. I loved every second of them! You know I love you Fifi, and your rants. Get a little off our chest, did we?**

**K and S: Ian's in the hospital, in a coma. Where have you BEEN? Nah, jk. Don't worry, I'm not done with Hevin quite yet.**

**Panko: I feel bad for her too. But at least Hope realized she was wrong at the end there. And she's not ALL bad (though I am mad at her), she's just... got a seriously screwed up life.**

**Demi: NO! NOT CAHILL DOOM! I know, the dreaded "Danny-poo" and "N-e" girl has returned.**

**Reader277: Ah, long reviews. Is it bad to love torturing you guys? Because now I feel like a bad person for enjoying reading these long and angry reviews. Ha! I actually updates reasonably soon! Yay!**

**Tris: School is evil. You should know that. Ugh, I hate sickness. Oh and about the whole "Why are they only mad at Amy thing": Well, Amy's really the only one who's talked to them so far. I mean Dan and Nat were kind of in the background and Ian's dying, so I mean it's hard to be mad at anyone but her at the moment. Trust me though, they're mad at all of them.**

**Also, I got my first flames the other day. I'm actually more okay with it then I thought I would be. So thank H8ER Girl for contributing to this update. Now I can say I've been flamed *pins badge on shirt***

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own it. Or anything else. Sadly.**

* * *

**Nicole POV**

Nikki and her siblings/cousins walked into the hospital just in time to see the fireworks. And not the cliché-ed romantic date fireworks either. These were the kind the Chinese used against their enemies during ancient times: hot, hurtful, and deadly.

_"YOU NAÏVE LITTLE BRAT!" _Hope screamed.

_"SELFISH ANTISOCIAL FREAK!" _Rebecca yelled back.

_"DESPERATE WANNABE!"_

_"GOTH!"_

Things were getting intense now. Nikki perked up with worry. The freaking _Demon Twins _were worried for god's sakes, and that was saying something. Nikki, being a psychological master, knew exactly where this conversation was going.

_"IDIOT WHO'S TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT PEOPLE ONLY HANG OUT WITH HER BECAUSE SHE'S PRETTY, EVEN THOUGH SHE ISN'T!" _Hope yelled at full volume before stumbling back in shock at her own words.

_Ah, there it is, _Nicole thought.

Rebecca's eyes flooded with tears, and she stormed out, knocking Jaden and Jada over in the process. Which, despite the circumstances, Nikki really enjoyed.

Hope did the same, except in the direction of the parking lot and without knocking the Wizards over.

Jaden made a move to go after Rebecca and Russ took a step in Hope's direction. But both girls stopped them.

"Girl talk," they said in unison. Then they stared at each other in disgust and horror.

"This never happened, half-branch," Jada spat before going after Hope.

"Agreed, Demon," Nikki spat back with equal intensity before going after Rebecca.

"Hey, Rebecca? Are you okay?" Nikki asked when she found her (which wasn't that hard considering her IQ of 169).

The blond's head snapped up to glare at Nicole's bright blue eyes, "Why yes, Nicole, just peachy."

Nikki rolled her eyes and sat down next to Rebecca, not sure exactly what she was supposed to do. She'd never had a "girl talk" before. Usually Hanna handles these things.

"Well, do you want to... talk about it...?" Nikki asked hesitantly, not sure of herself for the first time ever.

"Fine! You wanna know what's wrong? My parents have lied to me my entire life, my little sister is freaking perfect, my uncle is dying, my cousin was kidnapped by a psycho, my dad is cheating on my mom with a slutty blond nurse, Carrie Underwood and I crashed my dad's car into a tree, my best friend turned out to be a bitch and to top it all off she's as fricking perfect as Maria! I can't do anything right and this whole L.A. trip has started revolving around Hope! All my life I've been her backup dancer, her understudy, that extra girl that gets to walk behind the movie star a couple times and orders a latte as their only speaking part! So no, Nicole, I'm not okay. My life is a freaking disaster and no one gives a crap!" she exclaimed.

For the first time in her life, Nicole was confused as hell. And she didn't even curse that often. Why did she always get the dramatic ones? Hanna... Jackson... and now Rebecca. It just wasn't fair.

And to make the whole situation better Rebecca was clearly expecting her to say something.

"I think... you're right? Hope went a bit too far with that last comment, and I'm... sorry?" That was the best she could come up with.

God, Calculus and Chemical Sciences were so much simpler.

But Rebecca seemed to accept it, "You're just as awkward as Hope. Thanks." Then she hugged Nicole. Nicole, unsure of what Rebecca's old best friend would've done, stepped up and hugged the only girl on the planet with a life more messed up than hers.

* * *

**Jada POV**

Jada hated drama. Well, unless she was involved in it. But not the god-awful cliché middle school drama that she was currently dealing with.

At least she got Hope, whom she could stand. Jada really didn't get why her brother liked that blond girl so much.

She got to the hospital just in time to see her Ferrari speeding away.

"Oh, effin' brilliant," she exclaimed exasperatedly, whipping out her phone to call a limo.

You would be surprised how long it takes someone to recognize a widely idolized pop star. Seriously, Jada stood in that hospital for like 20 minutes and no one said anything, but the second she left the building some random kid just _had _to scream, "Oh my God it's Jada Wizard! Jada! I love you! Ask your brother out for me!"

Jada face-palmed before composing herself and grinning at the camera flashes.

Hey, if someone as pretty, rich, and famous as her walked by she'd want pictures, too.

"Jada! Where's Jaden?"

"Jada, how is Jaden's new rap single coming along?"

"Jada, if you had to pick one hilarious story about your brother, what would it be?"

Jada sighed. All they wanted was to talk about Jaden Wizard, the self-proclaimed "Sexiest Man Alive". It wasn't even fair! She wrote the songs and did all of the singing! Jaden just rapped and had "A cute butt and pronounced cheekbones" as _Seventeen _so disgustingly put it.

Finally her chauffer arrived, weaving his way through the crowds. Together they streaked across the lot to the limo, where they drove off at speeds even the paparazzi stalker vans couldn't match.

"Um, Hope? You in here?" Jada called, feeling awkward to be in one of those freaks' houses.

"Go away!" came the muffled reply.

Rolling her dark onyx eyes, Jada climbed the steps until she found the only room with a light on.

"Hope, come on! Just rant it out, gurl," Jada ordered, putting her hands on her hips.

Sighing, Hope sat up on the bed, "Well, my boyfriend who I've been dating for two years broke up with me over something stupid, my parents have lied to me my whole life, my dad is in a god damn coma, my brother was kidnapped by a psychopath who won't even show up on Nicole's super computer, I was a bitch to my best friend ever, Rebecca was being petty and selfish, and my parents are still so god damn proud of me! It kills me!"

Jada sat down next to her, "Well, you could always stay with us. You can tour with us and avoid those losers."

Hope looked up at her, eyes skeptical.

"Oh c'mon! I'll even teach ya ta talk like some gangsta, yo!" she hollered, imitating her father perfectly.

Hope laughed a little, despite herself.

"C'mon, please? Just stay with us. You don't need Rebecca, you have me!" Jada held out her hand. Hope reached out and took it.

"See? Now come on! I'll call someone to pack your stuff."

* * *

**A/N: Has anyone else noticed that Hope is taking over the ENTIRE DANG FANFIC?! Cause I reread this, and I was like, "Holy crap! She's becoming a Mary-Sue!" So no Hope POV for this chapter. And no hating on Jada quite yet. She's being a good friend in her conceited, Jada-ish way.**

**Okay, so can I get 12 or more reviews again (flames accepts ;) )?**

**-Emory**


	12. Testosterone levels are rising

**uh hey guys heres the deal. im not emory, im her sister rose. emmys dealing with some stuff and shes really REALLY down (thats why we havent been talking to you guys fifi and crew) so she told me upload the chapter for her while she's at a friend's house for a while. hopefully i did this right since ive never worked this whole doc manager thing before, just watched her do it. she says shell put the review answers in the next chapter. oh, also. i read this and saw avery was back and asked emmy if i could write a thing on how she got the nursing job and she said yeah so i put it below. you guys don't have to read its just a quick little thing but here it is:**

Avery skipped down the hall to her daddy's office. He had called her in for something very important. Probably another present for her.

"Daddy! I'm here! What'd you want?" she called, stepping in.

"Ah, Avery," he said, gesturing for her to come closer.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked.

"Avery, are you aware of how much money you spent last month?" he asked gently.

"Uh, I dunno. Couple thousand maybe," she replied uncaringly, flipping her hair back.

"A _couple _thousand? Try _ten _of them!" he exploded, standing up.

"Whatever," she shrugged, glancing around the room.

Her father's face turned bright red, and he stood up, blowing a tobacco-scented breath in her face.

"D-daddy?" she asked, more frightened now.

"This is all my fault, baby. You're like this because of your mother and I. Avery, sweetie, we have no choice but to cut you off."

_"WHAT?!" _she screamed.

"Also, we've signed you up for a volunteer opportunity in Los Angeles, out in the states," he informed her.

"WHAT?!" she screamed again. Then she started to cry, because it always got her what she wanted.

Her daddy sighed, "No buts, Avery. But I did get you a new Porsche as a going away present!

**so yeah. i just wanted to see if i actually wrote this well or not. em says its pretty good but whatever.**

**so she says to say that she doesnt own anything and that shes sorry she couldnt upload it herself.**

**heres emmys chapter which is probably WAY better than something i couldve written**

* * *

_"You're just as awkward as Hope. Thanks." Then she hugged Nicole. Nicole, unsure of what Rebecca's old best friend would've done, stepped up and hugged the only girl on the planet whose life was more screwed up than hers._

_"C'mon, please? Just stay with us. You don't need Rebecca, you have me!" Jada held out her hand. Hope reached out and took it._

_"See? Now come on! I'll call someone to pack your stuff._

_**-3 ½ months later-**_

**Natalie POV**

Natalie had changed over the past few months. Instead of styling her hair and doing her makeup every morning she just wore it down and exposed her natural face. She was so worried about Ian, her daughters, even Dan! She knew she shouldn't have let the Americans decide how to raise their children!

Well, this is what she gets for not following her gut.

The only time she saw her nieces and daughters was when they visited her brother, and even then they never spoke to her, just gave her harsh glares.

It was unnerving.

Their children had changed, too. Hope's hair was now a combination of purple, red, and blue. The Wizards got her trauma therapy (which in retrospect Amy and Ian should've done ages ago), and even though she wasn't fully recovered you could see the weight lifted off her shoulders.

Rebecca was... Rebecca. When she didn't want you to know what she was thinking you wouldn't know what she was thinking.

So, needless to say Natalie was in serious danger of receiving some (*shudder*) stress wrinkles.

Also, someone had crashed Dan's pathetic excuse for a car. He clearly knew who had done it, but refused to tell her anything on the subject. He'd been sketchy and avoiding her for a while now.

Now, since that lovely piece of backstory was over, Natalie was visiting Ian at the hospital yet again. She practically had to climb out the window to get here with Dan watching her like he was. He refused to let her go by herself, even though it was her bloody brother in the coma.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Natalie sat down beside her brother, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. If there was one thing Natalie prided herself in, it was being able to hold back tears at will (well, most of the time. Unless it was to get something she wanted).

"I'm so sorry, Ian," she murmured before getting up to leave.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to, like, change his medicines and stuff out."

Natalie's head snapped up in fury. No, no way. There was no way the universe would do that to her.

"Natalie?!" Avery gasped.

"Avery?!" Natalie screamed in rage before lunging at her.

"Ow! Stop! This is, like, assault!" she screeched, trying to deflect the raging Kabra attacking her.

Natalie was relentless, though. Out of everything that had happened she sure wasn't going to take more crap (excuse her use of that overdone American word) in her life.

"Natalie, please! It's not my fault Danny-poo kissed me!" she screamed, crying.

Natalie stopped dead and stood up, "DANIEL DID _WHAT?!" _

Avery stood up, straightening her pink scrubs, "Danny-poo kissed me the second he saw me. I tried to escape but he insisted."

Natalie gaped. No way. Dan wouldn't do that to her. Would he? He did date her first...

_No, Natalie. She's lying. Don't believe anything she says, _she told herself. Without a word she stood up and left.

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

"Becky! You're gonna be late for school!" Ashton called as he and the Holt boys shook my bed.

"Un...ugh...ergh!" I groaned, sitting up. I ended up head-butting right into Ashton's reddish-brown haired and green-eyed head.

"Ow! Damn Becky!" he exclaimed, rubbing it.

"And don't call me Becky," I smirked, shooing them. These guys were like the annoying little brothers I never had. Now I knew how Maddie and- how Maddie felt about Lukas.

Speaking of Lukas, the kid seriously just dropped off the face of the Earth. We've looked _everywhere _for him, and still there's nothing. A part of me wonders if he's... No. I'm not gonna go there.

So we carried on as normal, still in the hopeless pursuit of Maddie's little brother. Hope and I still hadn't resolved our little "scuffle", as Nikki called it. Which I expected; she's way too stubborn to apologize. She just abandoned us and started following my idols around like she was trying to torture me.

Oops, I ranted a lot, didn't I?

Anyways, after I got dressed and stuff I walked down to the kitchen, where the whole Starling/Holt group were gathered, comparing athletic stature, IQ points and stuff. I love them to death, but they _seriously _need to work on their modesty skills. Seriously, Maddie, Maria and I were starting to feel useless.

""Sup 'Becca!" Peyton, one of the more athletic Starling children, whooped. Her brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her uniform made her blue eyes pop.

I shrugged, grabbing a bright red apple off the counter and biting into it.

"So, any progress with... y'know... Hope?" Hanna asked, pulling herself onto the counter and running her fingers through her long blond hair.

I shrugged again, this time with a more forceful bite into the apple.

"Hey, 'Becca. It'll work out in the end. My sister always was a stubborn pain in the butt," Maddie said, grinning.

* * *

**Hope POV**

"HOPE! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" Jada screamed in my ear, causing me to jolt awake.

"Ow!" I exclaimed once I got the head rush from said jolt upwards.

"Whatever, get up! We want to actually get to school at a reasonable hour!" she said while placing her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I groaned, shoving her out of my room (formally their guest room).

Moaning in sorrow from my missed 12 hour night, I quickly threw my school uniform on before trudging to the mirror.

I brushed my multi-colored hair. Yes, you heard right, _multi-_colored. As soon as I moved in with the Wizards I got my purple streaks back, as well as red and green. Now my hair looked freaking amazing.

Still tired, I practically slid downstairs, grabbing a heated Eggo waffle and biting into it.

"Look, she has risen, yo!" Jaden called before stuffing a couple waffles down his throat.

Jada, being the polite dieter she was, quietly took small bites of a granola bar.

"So, what? Do we go to school now?" I asked in between bites.

They shrugged and grabbed their bags.

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

I walked with Russ through the school, heading towards our homeroom and ignoring the stares and indignant snorts from people around us. Ever since I'd started hanging out with Nikki and Russ and all them people stopped wanting to talk to me. It was weird.

"'Sup, half-branches?" said a voice behind us.

We turned to see none other than Jada and Jaden with smirks plastered on their probably insured faces.

"H-hey g-g-guys," I stuttered, my knees turning to jelly at the sight of my musical obsession for the past three years.

As soon as I stuttered, though, I gasped in surprise. Did Amy and I switch bodies? Omg, that would be like Freaky Friday! Except she's my aunt, not my mom. And I'm not Lindsay Lohan. Uh uh. That chick is _crazy! _Wait, didn't she OD? No, maybe that was someone else... Ugh, it's hard to keep up with this stuff! Maybe I should-

Oh, wow. Oops again. What was I doing before that ramble? Oh yeah, Jaden and Jada.

I snapped back into awareness. Russ and the Wizards were looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

They shrugged and went back to whatever they were going.

"Nice job losing the tournament for us, Ekat," Jaden spat.

"Nice job not making the finals with that 'composition' _Jane-_us," Russ spat back.

"And that is my cue to leave," Jada and I said simultaneously. She rolled her eyes and stomped off. I, not wanting to get involved, just walked my way over to homeroom.

* * *

**Russ POV**

God, Russell hated that Wizard guy. Especially with the Ekat comment; that was a low blow.

"So, what's it like not being good enough for either of your branches? I mean, you clearly aren't smart enough to match up to an Ekat, but, proof being in the tournament you lost us, your Tomas side is also lacking," Jaden sneered.

"I dunno. What's it like being miniature version of your father? I mean, that's a pretty big shadow to live under," he countered. Russ took a guilty pleasure in seeing Jaden's face turn bright red with anger.

"Well, at least my father knows I exist. When was the last time your father came around? Last year? Does he even know how old you are?"

Oh. No. He. Didn't. Forget the Ekat comment, that was the mother of all low blows. Who even _says _that? His face turned as red as the streaks in Jaden's ridiculous hair.

"So, how's your love life been? I mean, I haven't seen you with your usual trail of fangirl wannabes. Oh, that's right, you're holding out for Rebecca. Too bad she hangs with us and hates you for stealing her best friend," Russell growled, dangerously close to ripping his head off. This fight just got personal.

He could tell he hit a nerve when Jaden's cocky demeanor weakened for a moment. Then the shields were back up and the fight was back on.

"Oh, speaking of her friend, she's a _great _kisser man. But, I mean, she's a slut, so half the school knows-" he was cut off by Russ's deadly punch to the jaw.

If the dad thing was the the mother of all low blows, then this was the grandmother- no the great grand- no, this was the first low blow. No matter how false Russ knew it was.

Jaden quickly popped back up, kicking Russ in the gut.

Russ couldn't help it, he said, "Wow. You're calling _Hope _a slut? Look at the blond who follows us around. She's a cheerleader, she's had like four boyfriends in the past six months, and to top it all off she-" Russ couldn't finish because Jaden slammed his against the wall.

It went on like that for a while, blood and sweat and testosterone. Every now and then they would make some low comment about the girl whose honor the speaker's opponent was defending. Until finally one voice made them stop dead.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me."

Both boys sprung apart, crashing into students who had been watching the fight. They turned to see the curly-haired green-eyed face of none other than Madeleine Kabra.

"Well?" the thirteen-year-old exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

Neither boy knew what to say. They both knew how screwed they were.

"So, I'll just go ask Hope and 'Becca what they think, 'kay?" she said before sprinting off.

Jaden and Russ looked at each other before silently forming an alliance with one target in mind: Maddie.

They sprinted off in opposite directions, roughly yanking red-heads away from their friends to find Hope's sister/Rebecca's cousin. Finally they had circumnavigated the school and ended up back in the courtyard, freaking out.

"We're dead, dude. So effin' dead!" Jaden paced anxiously.

"No duh. She could be anywhere by now," Russ exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

"Anywhere, or right behind you."

The panting boys jumped to see Maddie next to a furious Rebecca and a just as furious Hope.

"L-look, we can explai-"

_SMACK!_

Russ was cut off (yet again I might add) by Hope smacking him. Jaden was in the same dilemma with Rebecca.

And, to Russ, Hope's hit hurt way worse than Jaden's.

"Assholes," they said in unison.

* * *

**so there it is. hopefully. so i guess review and stuff... yeah... sorry, you know em loves you, but shes SERIOUSLY sad right now. but i hope you liked the chapter anyways! she wrote it a while ago.**

**but i know enough about this site and em to know she needs some reviews! shell probably read them on her phone cuz shes obsessed like that**

**oh and did i do the chapter right?**


	13. Stalker Photos and Personal Soap Operas

**A/N: She's baaaaaacckkk! Sorry 'bout the weirdness of last chapter. Girl/Boy/Family drama sucks. Don't worry, with the combined effort of Fifi, my siblings, my BFF, and Kay (one of my FF friends) I'm back! Now who's ready for chapter 13!**

**Responses to Chapter 11 Reviews:**

**Demi: Good. I have an irrational fear of Mary-Sues, so this story is freaking me out a little. So many OCs... so many opportunities for Mary-Sues.**

**Guest: Yes! Becca/Jaden! They're so cute! Thanks, your an AH-mazing reviewer.**

**Reader277: Me too. Have you noticed all of my updates are at like midnight? I'm sleep deprived often. CAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY! **

**ane-cahill-39: I know, I've boarded my windows and locked the doors. Now all I can do is wait for you not to hate me anymore...**

**NInja Lover 2000: So are you still Tris? I know! It's spellcheck! I swear! I think I fixed it. Did you like Nat's POV in Chapter 12?**

**Asdfghjkl: I know. I love Jada anyways though, and I don't even know why.**

**KatnissCahill: HW is evil! EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL! Little Mermaidman for ya. Duh, Hope and Rebecca are meant to be best friends.**

**MyVeryWildImagination: Glad you liked it!**

**Chapter 12:**

**Perks of Being a Book Nerd: Yeah, Rose did pretty good. Except for that random line at the top of the page that I can't get rid of. **

**Reader277: I'M BAAACK! And I feel much better, thanks.**

**Epic Books: YOUR CRAZY TO THINK I CAN'T RECOGNIZE YOU'RE YOURS AND YOU'RES. Lol, I love intentional typos. They make me laugh. Uh yeah. Russ and Jaden are jerks. Big time. I laughed when I reread this and Maddie came in. Is that conceited of me?**

**anne-cahill-39: Because. Russ and Jaden got into a fight. Over girls. And guys' testosterone levels rise at times like that.**

**NInja Lover 2000: I UPDATED ON TIME! WITHOUT USING YOU AS AN EXCUSE TO MAKE MYSELF WRITE! THE WORLD IS EEEEEENNNNNNNNDDDDDDIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

**Guest (who I'm assuming is Demi): Yeah, Rose is nice like that. Luke and Taylor... not so much.**

**Panko: See? That's what I told her! HAHA ROSE! DENY IT NOW!**

**Okay. Another short chapter guys, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or the Wizard of Oz and any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Lukas POV**

Lukas dropkicked Chad, one of Isabel's workers. She had all but begged him to work on his martial arts skills since he was out in the field so much. And Lukas was all but powerless to resist the only family he had left, especially when she was that worried about him.

"Ah! There's my fierce warrior!" Isabel cooed, giving him an air hug since he was so sweaty.

"Hey Isabel," he muttered, trying to escape his grandmother's cooing.

"Did I do the car bomb right?" Lukas asked while gulping down a water bottle.

She grinned her slightly maniacal grin, "Yep. Excellent job, Lukie!"

"Sweetness. Anything else for me to do?" he asked.

"Yes, actually, there is. It's time for the master plan to get rid of those inferior peasants once and for all!" Isabel threw her head back and gave a laugh that reminded Lukas of the Wicked Witch of the West from the Wizard of Oz.

"B-but we're saving my s-sisters and cousins, right?" he stuttered slightly despite himself. What could he say? It was in his blood.

Isabel looked shocked for a moment, but composed herself so quickly that Lukas wasn't even sure if he saw anything, "Yes... Hope, Rebecca, Maddie, and Maria. Of _course _we will." She leaned in and whispered the plan in Lukas' ear.

He nodded eagerly.

* * *

**Hope POV**

"You freaking... I can't... ugh!" I was so mad I couldn't even form coherent sentences. How dare either of them?! I thought Jaden was my _friend, _and Russ... well let's not get into Russ.

"How could you?!" Rebecca screamed at both of them. They both looked destroyed.

"Look, 'Becca-" Russ started, but I interrupted him, "No, you _don't _get to call her that! No one who calls my best- my _friend _those awful things doesn't get to shorten her name like that!"

Rebecca shot me a grateful look. I felt another pang of guilt for what I said all those months ago.

Russ slunk back to his spot against the lockers.

"Well, do you have _anything _to say for yourselves?!" Maddie exclaimed, giving them the "mommy glare of disapproval". They just sat in silence.

"God, I hate both of you!" Rebecca and I both yelled before storming out.

We ended up outside the school, standing in awkward silence.

"So, about that fight-"

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, trampling over whatever she was about to say.

"What?" she looked surprised.

"I'm sorry I said that about you 'cause I _know _it's not true otherwise I wouldn't have gotten so mad at Russell for saying exactly the exact same thing I did. And you're right, I'm a terrible friend. I was just so upset because my dad got blown up and Devin broke up with me and Lukas was AWOL still and my parents screwed our lives up and-" I was cut off by her hugging me.

Wow. We were interrupting each other a _lot _lately. Seriously, it was becoming a habit. And I actually hugged her back. You have no idea how good it feels to get your best friend back after not having her for months. Seriously, I don't know how I survived without 'Becca.

We broke apart.

"Devin broke up with you?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh my God, Hope! I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Yeah, so what's up with you?" I asked, remembering how upset she was at the hospital.

"Uh... well... my dad..." she broke off as tears started to form.

"'Becca, what is it?" I asked.

"Dad's cheating on this blond girl that works at the hospital Ian's at and he was making out with her and I got mad and I kind of... wrecked his car..." she looked up as if she expected me to explode.

"That was you?!" I exclaimed. She nodded guiltily.

I, however, grinned, "Becks that was amazing! You handled it better than I would've. I would've kicked her skinny little ass, and you know I would."

"You have no idea how much I missed you," she said.

"Same here, gurl," I replied.

"Yay! You guys are back together. Well, as fantastic as that is, Isahell Demon at 6 o'clock," Maria whispered, spontaneously showing up behind us with Maddie. We turned to face what was either a child or a really small girl watching us from across the street.

"What do we do?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, I for one am pretending it's a blond nurse that works at the hospital Dad is in," I growled, stalking over to them.

Rebecca grinned and followed, while Maddie and Maria looked totally lost. Ah, inside jokes. Never get tired of 'em.

Upon seeing us they (as usual) ran away. This time I wasn't taking any crap, though. I chased after them, ignoring my pumps' protests.

Jump over a knocked over trash can here, dodge a pedestrian there, avoid that swerving car, it was all kind of a rhythm. He/she came to a point where they could either go down an alley or jump on a bus.

I know, seemed like a pretty clear choice. So imagine my surprise when they chose the alley.

We cornered him (I could see his gender now that we were close) against the wall.

"Get ready to die," I taunted, smirking my non-Kabra smirk.

He stood up angrily, and I could see in his sunglasses-covered eyes that he wouldn't go down easily. But hey, it was four against one. We take him down, get info on Lukas, and then hire Darren and Eric to do whatever they please with him. Easy peasy.

I punched him in the jaw before he had time to react. My punch was countered with a drop kick to the stomach. I crumpled to my knees.

"Hey! Stop dropkicking people! It isn't nice!" Maddie yelled, attempting to grab his neck. He dodged her blow easily and started after Maria.

Maria, being the only one of us who wasn't good at karate, went down after one clean punch to the face.

Enraged, I jumped up and, ignoring the nausea from said jumping up, jumped on him, tackling him to the ground.

Relentless, I clawed and punched and kicked and everything else.

"No.. Hope! Stop! It's me..." he gasped. I screamed and jumped off. Screamed. No, no, no! Not him!

"Lukas..." I whispered sadly.

* * *

**Devin POV **

Devin had just finished making out with Molly Bridges in the janitor's closet. And he had to say, it had improved his mood. Seriously, who ever said a good rebound never worked out?

He was pretty broken up about Hope, though. They had dated for all of high school and like half of her middle school. Seriously, they were the kind of couple that was supposed to last forever.

Well, life screws us all, doesn't it?

But what was he supposed to do? His girlfriend got him stabbed, ran off with her sister and cousins to God knows where, and then ignored him completely. It was the only rational thing he could think to do in that situation. But that didn't mean he didn't miss her...

Suddenly, his phone beeped. He turned it on, forcing himself not to read into the fact that his screen still showed a picture of him and Hope. Instead he read the text:

**Might want to go to Los Angeles, Mr. Vanderwall. Your girlfriend's days are shortening. **

**Isabel sends her regards.**

**-L**

Underneath it was a picture of Hope. Not just any picture though, a stalker picture where she clearly had no idea the photos were being taken. He ran out without a second thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ms. Kabra, Devin Vanderwall is on his way to L.A." that pesky blond girl said. Isabel smirked at the thought of all the drama that would cause.

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, why are we sending Devin to L.A.?" the blond asked.

Isabel sent her away without responding, refusing to tear her eyes away from her own personal soap opera.

* * *

**A/N: So, I got 7 reviews. SEVEN. Did my readers die? I love you all but I know more than seven people are reading this. I'm looking at YOU random reader who hasn't reviewed yet! Don't get me wrong, I love every review I get, but I'm losing reviewers. So I'll update on Saturday if I get 10, but I'll update earlier if I get more.**

**Love y'all.**

**-Emory**


	14. Cheesy Lines and Princess Diaries Kisses

**A/N: Hey guys. So I'm kind of tired right now, so no super peppy talk today. I spent all night writing the chapter, and this *yawn* is the result.**

**Responses:**

**Reader277: Super Em, to the rescue! Lol that's right, you are my Hevin shipper. I finally got the names down. Hussell and Hevin. And Jabecca. Or Rebaden. With Becca/Jaden I haven't chosen yet but...**

**justarandomname: Oh it's cool. Well, not for you. XD sorry, couldn't help myself. Glad you're back!**

**Epic Books: So much for the "Great Detective Fifi" :P. Actually it's been two months... I skipped a couple after Becca and Hope's fight, remember? Uh yeah. I saw Kay's explanation. I'm still debating inwardly about it.**

**panko17O_O: Why yesh, my dear panko, they are.**

**Perks of Being a Book Nerd: You seem very... clear on your feelings towards Lukas. No conflicted emotions here, no siree. **

**anne-cahill-39: Glad you liked it. And that you won't stalk and kill me anymore *imagine a winky face***

**Tris: Okey dokey, cool. NInja Lover 2000's a cool name, too. I KNOW, RIGHT?! I DIDN'T USE TRIS AS AN EXCUSE! I DIDN'T USE TRIS AS AN EXCUSE! *does happy dance***

**Demi: Yeah. Things with Lukas are... confusing in this chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Hopefully they'll clear up next chapter.**

**sara: Aw thanks. Glad you liked it. I'm not sure whether I like Hussell or Hevin though.**

**Guest: 3 you too. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. And I never will. If I did me and Mr. Baldacci would have some words.**

* * *

**Hope POV**

"Lukas?!" I yelled. He scrambled to his feet and I gasped in horror at my (and the rest of the girls') handiwork. I had given my own baby brother a black eye, broken nose, and probably bruised a rub or something.

I felt like puking up everything I'd eaten in the past few days.

"H-hey Hope," he stuttered nervously.

"Lukas what the hell?! Why did you attack us?!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I- Isabel- took- escaped-" he crumbled to the ground. Maddie caught him just before he cracked his skull or did something else equally as horrible. I was too horrified with myself to even move.

"Hope? C'mon. We should get him back to Nikki's place," Maria said, tugging at my shirt sleeve.

She ended up dragging me the whole way.

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

After we carried Lukas (and Hope) back to Nikki's house I wandered out to their massive back yard since fresh air always seemed to clear my head.

And I mean their yard was pretty incredible. It was full of roses a violets and every kind of flower you can imagine. In the center was the big marble fountain. All in all it reminded me of that castle garden in _The Princess Diaries. _

In the back there was this old neglected swing that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Tentatively, I sat on it. Once I was sure it could hold my weight, I started swinging.

The movement helped. Just the calming back and forth motion was enough to get my mind off of things. Lukas things... Hope things... they all just flew out my brain, as disturbing as that sounds.

What about Jaden things, you ask? I was pretending that Jaden was still some Hollywood dream boat that I was all fangirly for and not some jerk who said a bunch of horrible things about my best friend because one of my good friends said all kinds of bad stuff about me...

And then the magic of the swing was over.

I sat still for a while, just wishing I could forget about all the crap in my life again. I was about to get up and leave when I heard a voice:

"Uh, hey, Rebecca?"

I turned to see Russell, blond hair all ruffled and cheeks red from running through the garden, looking for me.

"Go away," I groaned, not wanting to talk to him. Calling me a slut did wonders for my self-esteem.

"Look, Rebecca, I'm sorry. I just got mad 'cause Jaden said all of those things about Hope and... Look, you're not a slut or anything. You're my friend, and I'm sorry."

I turned to him, suspicion in my eyes, "Let me guess. You want me to help you win Hope over."

He sighed, a guilty look in his eyes.

"Oh my God, really? I was just kidding! You really are a jerk," I said almost laughingly.

He smiled, "So, friends again? 'Cause I _really _need help."

I rolled my eyes and handed him a rose from nearby.

"Give this to her. She loves cheese and corn and all that crap. She thinks it's cute."

He grinned and ran off.

When Jaden arrived ten minutes later I assumed him and Hope had had the same talk. He walked over to me, and I tried not to stare at his muscles and the adorable blush that was on his cheeks and-

_Stay strong, 'Becca, _I told myself.

"What do _you _want?" I practically spat at him. He flinched and sighed, "Look, Rebecca, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I shouldn't have said all of that stuff about Hope and Russell. I was a bastard and I just got so mad when he said that about you. I couldn't..." he trailed off.

"Oh please. I need more that 'I got mad because Russell was being a meanie' from you. Russ, I get where he's coming from. He has this adorable puppy-dog crush on my best friend, so I could see where he'd get mad at you. What I don't see is how you can _possibly _give me an acceptable-" I was cut off by him stepping forward and kissing me. Seriously, he just _kissed _me, right there on the lips.

My eyes snapped shut as this warm feeling spread all over my body. The guy I'd been "in love with" for years was actually _kissing _me. I, Rebecca Cahill from a small town in Ohio, got kissed by Jaden freaking Wizard in _The Princess Diaries _garden!

Rebecca Wizard. That was the last thing I thought of before every single thought fled for the second time that day.

* * *

**Hope POV**

I sat on the floor by Lukas' sleeping body. He was wrapped in so many blankets that the only distinguishable feature was his head that was poking out.

"I'm so, so sorry Luke," I whispered, using his old nickname from when he was a little kid.

He groaned softly in his sleep and I sighed, putting my face on the couch cushion next to his and falling asleep.

I was woken up by a pounding knock at the front door. Groaning (because I think we've all established that I'm not a morning person), I turned my phone on and looked at the clock.

2:34?! Oh somebody better have _died _to be waking me at this God-forsaken hour. I pulled the door open so hard and fast that the hinges creaked. I raised my hand, poised to smack when I saw who it was.

Dark hair, those warm chocolate eyes, that stupid leather jacket that I never understood the point in wearing...

"Devin," I gasped.

"Uh, hey Hope..." he said awkwardly, glancing down.

"What are you- Why are you- How the hell did you find me?!" I asked angrily. This had better be good.

"I got a text telling me to go to L.A., or something bad would happen to you, so I-"

"So you came?" I choked, tears threatening to spill. Was he saying that he still...?

"Uh yeah. Of course I did. I still love you Hope. The breakup broke my heart, too."

Oh my God that was so cheesy. That was like some 50s movie line that Rebecca and I would watch over and over again just to laugh so hard we cried. Which I did, actually.

And we all know crying is something I hate doing.

He grinned that cocky grin, and I couldn't help it. I stepped forward and kissed him.

_Meanwhile..._

Russell had just turned the corner, rose in hand and cheesy line in mind. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and-

What the hell? Hope was kissing some random biker guy. In _his _living room.

Russ' bright blue eyes widened with hurt and confusion. He stormed off, making sure to rip the rose apart and throw it away.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Remember how this is a ROMANCE fic? Ik, craycray right? There's actually ROMANCE! I mean, holy crap y'all. And I love Becca/Jaden, btw. Also... is it wrong to have crushes on your OCs? 'Cause Devin, Russ, and Jaden are all looking pretty fine right now.**

**Ugh! Which one gets Hope? Dun dun dun! The big question. You don't know, they don't know, heck, I don't even know!**

**-A very conflicted Emory.**

**Oh PS: I need 10 reviews or more again people. I refuse to lose my readers and reviewers! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Jk, I'm not THAT dramatic. **

**Love y'all,**

**-Emory, who just know realized that she signed off twice.**


	15. A Lot Can Happen at 3am

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late-ish update. I've just been kind of down. My family (as in most of my family, not just my immediate family) is having World War Three right now, and I'm getting caught in the middle of it. **

**So, that's why the update is late-ish. But I promised an update at 10 reviews, so here ya go.**

**Responses:**

**Epic Books: Before I respond, let me say I am so so SO sorry about Rose, Luke, and Taylor. Words can't even describe. Please tell me you don't hate me! Okay, so it's down to Raden, Baden (BECCA/Jaden), and Jecca for the name for those who ship Rebecca/Jaden. Aw thanks. I love that "stupid leather jacket I never saw the point in wearing." **

**DiamonHikari: PLEASE say I spelled that right. Also OMG YOU ARE AWESOME! You are the ONLY reviewer to ask about the 16th birthday. Don't worry, it starts to play a bigger role soon.**

**panko17O_o: Actually Rebecca and Jaden would be a Lucian/Janus/MADRIGAL mix, since she's a half-branch. And, if you wanna talk about multi-Cahill branches, if Hope and Russell end up together it'll be Tomas/Ekat/Lucian/Madrigal. Four branches! I feel bad for them too. But what can I say? Hope has sucked them into her sarcastic "what the hell"-saying web.**

**anne-cahill-39 (first review): The majority of you guys like Hope/Russ. Well, tell your classmates some random girl you met online named Emory says good luck. Jk but still, they're gonna need it if you're stalking them.**

**anne-cahill-39: Technically this is cheating, but whatevs ;).**

**Reader277: Like I said the majority of you guys like Hope/Russell. Seriously, it's an epidemic. Good job on your project! Don't worry, I'm often confused and tired.**

**KatnissCahill (Chapter 12 review): It's cool. Glad you're back! Okay, so Jaden and Russ were fighting. Russ said bad stuff about Rebecca to get Jaden riled up and Jaden did the same thing about Hope. Jaden was defending Rebecca and Russ was defending Hope. You know, in their jerky, idiotic teenage boy ways.**

**justarandomname: Same here. Same here.**

**KatnissCahill (chapter 13 review): Yay! KATNISS DIDN'T DIE! Ikr? It was killing me. I hate BFF fights.**

**KatnissCahill (chapter 14 review): Thanks. I kind of like it too. It was so tragic though! I typed that chappie up, posted it, then reread it and was like "da heck was I thinking? Poor Russ..."**

**Guest: Omg another Hevin shipper! One Hevin shipper amongst a sea of Hussell shippers... Yeah, everybody loves Becca and Jaden.**

_**I also want to thank those who faved and followed but haven't reviewed. I love you guys too! Thanks to: UniversalForce13, thecooldude, pseudonym, Writer Forever 24, mamoruXD, MyVeryWildImagination, sarahlover88, and Girl 39. Also special thanks to the other people who read this without reviewing. I love all of you guys!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, Teen Vogue, or Cinderella. Or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.**

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

Jaden kissed me again before he left the garden. It wasn't one of those big passionate ones like the one five minutes ago, but it still made my stomach whirl in a frenzy of butterflies.

"Bye," he grinned.

I grinned back, "Bye."

I was still all dazed and giddy after he left. I ended up just sitting on the fountain edge, trying to convince myself that that actually happened.

I kissed Jaden Wizard. Jaden Wizard kissed _me. _Thank you Universe, for the best early birthday gift _ever. _

I laid down on the fountain edge, enjoying the peace and the bliss that was coursing through my body at the moment. I guess this is what Cinderella felt like after meeting Prince Charming. Besides the disappointment that he wasn't a 6 foot something gorgeous pop star, that is.

Yep, my life was totally and utterly perfect.

Then I heard the scream.

I sat straight up, all blissful feelings gone as I ran inside. The scream sounded like Hanna or Nikki, so I was particularly worried. I ran through the house, ready to pound the serial killer with the silver pumps I was wearing.

I ran into the living room to find...

Hope. And Devin. And Nikki. They were all staring at each other with wide eyes.

"What the heck?!" I yelled.

Hope grinned, "Devin and I are back together!"

I gaped. Oh no he didn't. God, Hope was so stupid! You don't just go _back _to the guy that broke your heart! And how did my rose plan fail?!

"Who's Devin?! Come on guys I hate not knowing things!" Nikki exclaimed.

"He's her ex-boyfriend," I said quietly.

"Not ex anymore!" Hope grinned and hugged him.

Nikki just glared and gave me the universal _Is she really that oblivious to my brother? _look. I shrugged.

"Nikki! What's going- Oh." Then, as if by magic, Russell walked in. His hair was messed up, and his eyes were dull and lackluster. Then it clicked.

My jerk of a best friend broke Russell's heart.

Apparently it clicked with Nikki too, because the next words she said were, "Nothing. Nothing but extreme stupidity and lack of any kind emotions." Then she stormed out.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Devin asked. Hope shrugged. Russell just glared.

"Oh, before I forget," Devin pulled a small silver box out of his jeans pocket, "happy early birthday, Hope."

"Early _what_ day?" Russell growled.

"Birthday. It's in a week and a half you know."

"Really?" the anger in his voice disappeared for a brief second. I smacked my forehead.

Everyone turned to me, confusion in their eyes.

"The party! I freaking forgot the party! It was supposed to be on Hope's birthday this year, and I freaking forgot it!" I exclaimed. Okay, quick background info: Hope and I alternate birthday party dates. Last year it was on mine. Sorry for the confusion.

"Oh yeah. We were gonna have a party," Hope said.

"Well, why don't you throw one here?" Russell asked. Mainly to me, since he clearly wasn't going to be talking to Hope any time soon.

"Really?" I grinned. He shrugged and nodded.

"Ah! Thank you thank you thank you!" I squealed, hugging him. Hope rolled her eyes at my enthusiasm.

She put on her "I hate you but your my best friend so I'll deal with it" face and smiled, "Thanks Russ." She stepped forward and hugged him, too.

Russell's face turned red. And when I say red, I don't mean like some kind of faint pinkish color, I mean like Maddie's hair red. And I wasn't the only one who noticed, either. Devin narrowed his eyes.

"Yep. We met on her birthday. Remember the story, Hope?" he said with a hostile look in his chocolate brown eyes, pulling her back into his arms.

Russ glared at him menacingly. I know, right? Beep! Beep! Beep! My testosterone alert is going off!

"Oh yeah. He was new so Becca invited him to our party. I spilled punch all over him. He said he would accept my apology if I danced with him, and the rest is history."

Russ glared even more.

"So, I take it I'm your date once again?" Devin asked, smirking and giving Russ a pointed look.

Hope grinned, "Definitely."

* * *

**Jada POV**

Jada looked up as soon as she heard the door open. In walked Jaden, who was grinning like an idiot, even with the hoodie and extra-dark sunglasses on. As soon as he took the hoodie and glasses off, Jada saw the dreamy, love-sick look in his eyes.

"So. Who's the lucky fangirl you made out with this time?" she asked nonchalantly. Jaden gave the deadliest glare she had ever seen. Seriously, it even scared her, his twin sister.

"She is _not _some random fangirl," he growled furiously.

Jada held her hands up in surrender, "I get it. Geez ya don't have ta freak bro." She almost rolled her eyes at how much she sounded like her father just then.

He gave her one last glare before going to the kitchen to get some coffee or something to trick his body into believing it wasn't 3am and that he didn't have to get up at 7:00 am tomorrow morning.

Jada knew because she was doing the same thing the double-shot espresso on the coffee table in front of her.

"So, who was it?" she called.

Jaden's head poked out from behind the wall separating the two rooms, "Promise not to freak?"

Jada rolled her eyes and nodded. If she could handle that whole "Uh oh, Jaden Wizard caught making out with 27 year old waitress" fiasco, she could handle anything.

"Rebecca."

She jumped onto her feet, "Rebecca, as in Rebecca Kyle- Cahill?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Are you _crazy?!" _she screamed.

"No. Why?" he asked.

"Because. You are dating half-branch _scum! _The reason the branches are practically at war right now!" she yelled.

His face turned bright red. Like a frickin' apple.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _CALL HER SCUM _EVER _AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! IF YOU EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL GET YOUR SORRY ASS KICKED OFF THE STAGE IN SECONDS! THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE GO TO OUR CONCERTS IS TO SEE ME, ANYWAYS!"

Jada gasped and took a step back. She had _never _seen Jaden that mad. Not when she locked him in his trailer and went on stage without him, not when he found out she sold his motorcycle to buy herself a new keyboard, and not even when she gave a picture of him in his underwear to _Teen Vogue. _

"Wow," she breathed, "you must _really _like this girl."

"I know," he groaned miserably, plopping on the couch next to Jada, "I can't help it though. She's so sweet and funny and perfect. Ugh, I think I'm going crazy."

"Jay, you've always been crazy," Jada sat down next to him and put her head against his arm, "but this time is different. You aren't crazy. Just in love."

* * *

**Lukas POV**

As soon as they left the room, Lukas sat up, pulling out the Blackberry phone Isabel gave him:

**Hope and Rebecca are throwing their party.**

Isabel texted back in seconds:

**Isabel- Excellent work, son. You can bet those monstrous parents of yours will be there. Just act for me.**

**Kisses,**

**-I**

He was about to respond, but that brown-haired Starling girl chose that _exact _moment to walk in.

He barely had enough time to hide the phone before she called, "Lukas? Guys! Lukas is awake!"

Hope and Rebecca burst in, accompanied by Maddie, Maria, and Devin.

"D-D-Devin?" he stuttered, playing stupid. After all, he had been "asleep" for that entire drama fest.

"We'll tell you all about it later. First you need to tell us what the he- heck happened to you," Hope said, sitting down on the floor by the couch they had put him on.

Lukas nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position. He ran the story Isabel had given him over in his head. They just weren't mature enough to comprehend the truth yet, so Lukas was sparing them.

"Well, th-this crazy l-lady came to g-get me from s-s-school and threw me in a c-cage. But, she left some idiot in ch-charge of me, and I just s-swiped the k-keys and r-r-ran," he told them.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "Really? That sounds really easy."

He shrugged, "Her minions are idiots."

At least that was true. Lukas was smarter than all of them at age ten, and even with his natural Lucian brain, that was saying something.

"Whatever. I don't care how it happened. I'm just glad he's back," Hope said, her eyes tearing up. She pulling him into a hug that left him unable to breathe.

_Don't worry, Hope, _he thought, _I'm gonna save you from them. No matter what it takes._

* * *

**A/N: So, was it good? Excited for the Sweet 16 stuff to start? Urges to smack Hope for being all girly around Devin? Urges to cheer Hope on for being with Devin? Urges to knock some sense into Lukas? Let me know by pushing that special little button called the "Review" button. It does magical things.**

**Next update at 10 reviews.**

**-Emory**


	16. Lukas Makes Some Phone Calls

**A/N: Hey! SO sorry I haven't updated until now, but I've been busy as heck! My whole freaking family is at our house, and they are driving me CRAZY! Right now, for instance, I'm babysitting my baby cousin Sophie, and she's crazy! Also, I would've updated last night, but I had to go to this dinner-thing for a school my parents are founding. **

**Okay, boring excuse done! Responses:**

**Her Epic Bookiness: Yes. It was Rose's idea. Luke and Taylor just carried it out. YES! Jaden/Rebecca which I'll let you guys decide what to call! I enjoyed writing that part, I really did. Lukas is... easily influenced? Like Amy in Korea. Remember, he IS part Amy, who we love despite her willingness to believe Kabras.**

**Perks of Being a Book Nerd: I know! Friend-zoning hurts everyone.**

**panko17O_o: Yeah... most of you do. I got a lot of "Poor Russell" responses. I agree. Russ is totally being ignored.**

**Ninja Lover 2000: Yay! Tris is back! Whoo! It's cool. Good gravy? Haha. I love random peeps. Ooh, clue hunters you say? What clue hunters? *devious smirk* Why would I bring them into this?**

**Amy Kabra: Sweetness. New reviewer! Welcome. The Devin request is being considered.**

**KatnissCahill: You shall find out here. Lots of stuff in this chappie.**

** Mrs. Dartgun: It's cool. Glad you liked it! Maybe 'cause I like torturing y'all? :)**

**anne-cahill (First Review): You did. Again. I'm such a bad influence :).**

**Demi: Lol. I love your reviews. They always make me laugh XD.**

**anne-cahill-39 (second review): Yes, you did. And Jaden's... emotional right now...**

**Critiquer (Chapter 1 review): Yeah.. lots of fast-forwarding. Thanks though ;).**

**Disclaimer: To clinged-on-by-my-cousin to be creative here. I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy was at the hospital, again. Every day she came and sat by Ian for hours, waiting for any change.

Still, nothing happened. Her soul mate just lay there like a corpse, barely showing any signs of life.

Amy heard the door open and close behind her. Turning, she saw Dan and Natalie with grim expressions on their faces.

"W-w-what?" she asked, choosing to pretend she didn't just stutter like her fourteen-year-old self would've.

"Their having it," Natalie said.

Amy raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Having what?"

"The freaking party, Ames!" Dan exclaimed, holding up a poster advertising a performance from Jaden and Jada Wizard at Hope "Williams" and Rebecca "Kyle's" Sweet Sixteen.

"Oh no," Amy breathed.

"Ya think?" Dan was freaking out. He was pacing, running his hand through his hair excessively, and breathing heavily.

In other words, all hell was going to break loose.

"Daniel!" Natalie yelled, grabbing his arm, "Relax! Having an aneurism will not solve _anything!" _

Dan nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Amy asked.

Natalie shrugged, "I dunno! Don't ask me! Ian was always better with children than me!"

Amy sighed. That was true. Ian always knew what to say when it came to the kids, especially Hope. Which was yet another reason for Amy to miss him.

"Well, what'd you do when Amy and me were about to leave for the U.S. and you guys were gonna lose us forever?" Dan asked.

_Amy and I, _Amy corrected mentally. She decided against voicing her thoughts, though. Now just wasn't the time.

"Well, Ian and I moped like peasants for a while, then I realized we made an idiotic mistake in not telling you that Isabel was going to kill you, and then we just told you the truth, all of it," she replied.

"So, why don't we just do that?" Dan asked.

Natalie opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. She repeated the gesture for a while, as if trying to find the right words to say in response to Dan's question.

"Maybe because they won't listen?" Amy asked, breaking the silence.

Natalie made a gesture of approval.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't either. Now one marriage, several butt whoopings, and two kids later we've still together. So clearly _something _worked."

"You know, my imbecile of a husband does have a point," Natalie said, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Wait, you married an imbecile? So what does that make you?" Dan teased in his classic Dan-way.

"Don't go there," Natalie ordered in her scary Natalie-way.

Dan put his arms up defensively and backed away slowly.

"So you think we should just tell them that Isabel was hunting them down and hope and pray that they listen?" Amy asked incredulously.

Dan shrugged, "Got a better idea?"

"May as well wait until the party, though," Natalie said.

"Right then. We have until Hope's birthday to figure out how the heck we're going to do this."

* * *

**Hope POV**

"Wake up! Wake up! Hope! You _promised!" _Rebecca squealed in my ear. Groaning, I covered my ears with my pillow.

"C'mon big sissy! Wake uuuppppp!" Maddie yelled as she jumped on me. I reacted quickly, though, jumping up and pinning her to the ground by her neck.

"You're up," she pointed out, sticking out her tongue.

Realizing she was right, I groaned and stood up. My room was full of girls. Seriously, Nikki, Peyton, Hanna, Becca, Maddie, and Maria. I swear it was like they were already having the freaking party.

I eyed Peyton menacingly, "You're more Tomas than the rest of them. Why are you being all girly about this?!"

Peyton shrugged and smirked, "Nah. I just enjoy watching people in pain."

"Nice." I eyed all of them, looking for someone to back me up. They all shook their heads.

"Ugh, I hate all of you," I groaned.

"Yay!" Becca cheered, jumping up and down and clapping.

"Just let me get dressed," I said, shoving them out.

"What do you think about this one?" Becca asked, holding a bright red floor length dress up to herself.

"Uh no. Red... Isabel..." I trailed off.

"Right, right," she sighed, throwing into the Pile of Lost and Rejected Dresses, as I have come to call it.

"Hey, Becca, why don't you just have your pop star boyfriend buy you a dress?" Peyton asked with a yawn. I have to admit, I liked having a non-girly-girl like me with us. Even if she did sweat a lot.

"Be_cause _Jaden will get me some, like, multi-colored celeb-weird dress, and that's _so _not me!" she exclaimed, yanking a magenta-colored dress of the rack.

"Hope, why aren't you trying anything on?" Nikki asked.

"Because, this store looks like rainbow puke and, in the words of Becca, that's _so _not me," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Well what _is _your style then?" Hanna called from the dressing room.

"Black, black, and more black!" Maddie yelled back before pretending to gag.

"Well, this would look cute on you," Rebecca said, handing me this gross neon green thing.

"Ew. Excuse me while I go dye my hair red, stutter, blush at my father, and read books obsessively. "

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Please just try it on."

I groaned, "Fine."

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

Hope was taking _way _too long to get in that dress. But it was totally cute, so I was _so _willing to wait.

Finally she came out.

"Oh. My. God," I breathed. The dress was jade green, like the _exact _color of her eyes. It was lacy and poufy and _perfect._ Really, I was totally jealous. Hope had two boys ready to worship the ground she walked on no matter what she looked like.

I, being Jaden's sort-of-girlfriend-but-not-really-oh-I-don't-know, every time I looked at a dress, I worried about how I would look standing next to them and what the press would say about me.

Then I put the dress back.

"Rebecca. This looks awful on me," Hope insisted.

"Well, I'm buying it. Go choose some stupid black dress and look stupidly Goth then," I huffed.

"You know what? I think I will!" She whirled around and stomped back into the dressing room to change out of the piece of perfection and back into all that leather and spikes and stuff she likes.

"Russ likes green!" Nikki called hopefully.

"So?" Hope asked, tossing the dress over the top of the door.

"So, wear it! He'll fall unconscious!"

"Why would he do that?" she asked, coming out in her old clothes.

Nikki opened her mouth and just gaped incredulously. She made the beginning of some vowel sound, and then shut her mouth again.

"Maybe it's just because I'm a genius. Hey, Becca! Have you noticed the thing with Russ and Hope?" she asked, turning to me.

"Uh _duh!" _I exclaimed, making a wild hand gesture, "I've been shipping it for weeks! Hussell! Hussell! Hussell! Hussell!" I pranced around in a circle, chanting it.

"No way. Russell isn't into me at all. Besides, I'm going with Devin!" she exclaimed, grabbing a random black dress in her size and walking over to the cash register.

She bought her boring black dress and I waited in line behind her with that green dress she _should've _bought.

"Hope! Are you blind or just stupid?!" I asked, tossing the dress on the counter.

"Uh, how about neither? Russell doesn't like me like that."

"Okay, let's ask them."

I turned around to face the Starlings, our sisters, and Nikki, who were across the store, "Hey! Guys! Does Russell like Hope?"

They nodded and put their thumbs up.

"Ugh, whatever. So not true," she grumbled, pulling me out of the store.

"You know you just left our ride _in _that store, right?" I asked.

She groan-yelled in frustration and stalked back in.

* * *

**Lukas POV**

Lukas was pretty sure he was losing a few brain cells talking to these idiotic Holt/Starling boys. Even that smart one, Jackson, was painful to talk to. But he managed to keep his cover well, if he did say so himself.

"So where'd El Crazerita take ya?" Eric asked between bites of whatever that packages crap he was eating was.

Lukas clenched his fists at the "El Crazerita" comment. Poor Isabel was so misunderstood. It was a good thing they were only going after his parents, not everyone's kids. He'd be their savior soon enough.

"I-I-I d-dunno. I-I was in a b-bag," he replied, making sure to throw extra stutters in there.

"W-where are my s-s-sisters?" he fake-stuttered.

"They're out shopping for Hope's freaking party," Russell growled menacingly.

"Whoa, bro. Still mad 'bout Hope?" Ashton asked, absentmindedly dribbling a basketball. In. His. _Kitchen. _These poor kids had idiots for parents.

"What? No. Why would I be mad about Hope dating some conceited biker who is clearly using her?" he snapped, taking his anger by biting his apple so hard it almost split in half.

Devin? Russell was jealous of Devin, so that meant... Lukas smirked. He had some work to do.

"H-hey g-g-guys? W-where's the b-bathroom?" he asked.

One of the Holt twins (probably Darren) pointed down a hallway.

"First door on the right," he said. Lukas nodded and headed in that direction, whipping his cellphone out.

"Right then," he said to himself, "first on the list: Hamilton Holt." He started dialing.

* * *

**Hamilton POV**

"Wow! Hammer! Mile 15!" his trainer yelled in disbelief. Hamilton grinned and plowed ahead, ready to show everyone what he's got.

This was only training, but Hamilton was feeling especially buff and athletic today. And since Sinead wasn't around, no one could inform him that people can't "feel buff". Haha. Take that smart people.

Finally, after like 20 miles or something, he decided to stop. He did a cool-down mile and went to go drink some water.

"Ham, someone's calling you bud," his trainer said, holding out his phone. Hamilton grabbed it, assuming it was Sinead or one of his kids or something.

"'Sup?" he asked before gulping down some water.

"Hamilton Holt?" a voice asked.

"Uh... yeah. Problem?"

"You need to come back to Los Angeles, immediately. Your kids are in danger."

Hamilton sat up in alarm, "Wait, how the hell do you know?"

The voice on the other end laughed slightly, "Because. From where I am I can see Darren eating Lay's Barbeque Potato Chips, Nicole out shopping with Hope and Maddie _Kabra _and Rebecca and Maria _Cahill,_ and I can see Russell being jealous because Hope is going to her party with her boyfriend instead of him. Any more questions?"

Hamilton didn't need to hear anymore. At the words Kabra and Cahill he was halfway out the door.

* * *

**Sinead POV**

"Look, I'm flattered, but I'm not in any position to become a professor of Harvard at this time. Thank you for the offer." Sinead hung up, shaking her auburn-haired head slightly.

"Mrs. Holt! Sinead! Sinead!" her gangly assistant burst in.

"What, Peter?" she asked exasperatedly.

"T-the c-computers in- overloading!" he blubbered.

Sinead rolled her eyes and stood up to follow him.

In the hallway, her phone started buzzing. It was an unknown number, but Sinead was willing to take anything over her average-intelligence assistant.

"Sinead Holt," she greeted with a bored tone.

"Mrs. Holt, a pleasure. I am calling to inform you that you and your husband need to return to Los Angeles immediately, as your children are in grave danger," a voice said.

The voice sounded young, so Sinead assumed this was a prank, "Yes, of course. Thank you for calling."

"Wait! Uh, Hamilton is already on the way. I sent proof through text." Then the voice hung up.

Sinead checked her text messages and sure enough, there were pictures of her children, who were clearly unaware that someone was photographing them.

Included in the pictures was a photo of two girls, one blond and one black haired. The black-haired one had jade green eyes like Amy and Dan, while the blond hair amber eyes like the Kabras.

"Oh. My. God," she breathed. She ran back to her office, grabbing her purse and running towards the elevator.

"What about the computer?" Peter yelled after her.

"You're the one applying for a doctorate! Figure it out!" she called back before stepping into the elevator and heading down.

* * *

**Reagan POV**

"Pirouette, Emma! 1, 2, 3, FOUR! GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME!" Reagan rubbed her temples. Couching teenagers was difficult, "prodigies" or not.

"Coffee?" a voice called.

Reagan spun around to see the spitting image of herself, only blonder. She was standing next to twin men. One of which Reagan married.

"Ah! Guys! I love you right now!" she exclaimed, grabbing it.

She turned towards her trainees, "Okay girls, just do warm-ups and stretches for the rest of practice. I'll be back in a bit." She gestured for her husband, sister, and brother in-law to follow her, grabbing the coffee Madison brought her.

"So, 'sup?" Reagan asked, hugging her sister.

"It's all good. We all just decided to surprise you," Madison said.

Reagan rolled her eyes and grinned before kissing her husband, Ted on the cheek.

"You guys are gre- eh crap. Hang on," Reagan pulled out her vibrating cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked irritably.

"Mrs. _Reagan _Starling? Brilliant. And since you are all there, do put me on speaker phone," a voice said.

Reagan did as she was told.

"Uh, who is this?" Madison asked.

"That is not important, Mrs. Madison Starling. What _is _important is that Ashton, Hanna, Jackson, and Peyton are in danger and are in severe need of you returning to Los Angeles," the person said.

"Says who? How do you know everyone's names?" Madison demanded.

"The pitch of his voice points to an adolescent male in between the ages of 10 and 15," Ted piped in helpfully.

Reagan sighed in relief, "This is why I love you. Buh bye, prank callers."

"No! Wait! Uh... crap um... I can prove it! Yeah um... hang on... Hanna got a D in gym in third grade! Jackson's favorite color is red! Um um... the Cahills and Kabras are in L.A?"

"He was expecting us to just believe him," Ned whispered. Ted nodded.

"Wait! I can prove the Cahills and Kabras are in L.A.! I'll send pictures to Madison's phone!" the voice sounded desperate now.

Sure enough, Madison's phone beeped. They all ran over to look at it, and it featured a picture of Hanna holding up a purple dress to a girl that looked _exactly _like Amy.

"Coloration clearly points to Amy, but jaw bone resembles Ian," Ted muttered. Reagan sighed, loving that the Starling boys were back. At the end of the clue hunt they were miserable, but two experimental surgeries later they were back in action.

"So, we need to skedaddle then," Madison translated.

"Pretty much," Reagan said. They took off running.

* * *

**Jonah POV**

"Mr. Wizard, your wife is calling. Something about divorce papers?" Jonah's assistant Violet poked her head through the door.

"Tell her I'm not signing any papers until she stops suing for custody of J&J!" he yelled.

"Did you hear that, Ms. Kylee? He wants you to- WELL THERE'S NO NEED TO USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE!" Violet ran out.

Jonah sighed. Why was it always him that falls for the crazy ones? His kids didn't even know him and Kylee were fighting, much less getting divorced. And even less about the big custody battle going on.

He had spent millions of dollars towards keeping it out of the paparazzi's reach already.

"Mr. Wizard, you have another call coming in!" Violet called.

Jonah wanted to beat his head against the desk. Or to walk right into a Lucian base until they put him out of his misery. So many phone calls...

"What?!" he growled into the phone.

"Mr. Wizard, you must return to L.A. immediately. Your children Jaden and Jada are in grave danger." Pictured popped up on Jonah's screen, just like paparazzi photos, except these were taken from like 6 inches away.

Jonah hung up and dialed a number, "Hello Pierre? Get me a jet, fast."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me because Jonah and Kylee are all, "Grrrr! Booo! Hissss!" I just don't think it's fair for every person to have an absolutely perfect marriage with absolutely no problems. I dunno. I may just not mention it that much anymore, or I might make it a bigger deal later on. **

**I'll update the DAY I get 10 reviews (not counting anne-cahill-39's double reviews). That's 171 total reviews, y'all!**

**-Emory**


	17. Nicknames, Roses, and Movie Tickets

**A/N: Hey. So, I'm sick as a dog. Like I've missed three days of school already. But, I'm so psyched I got 10 reviews before Saturday that I decided to update early. **

**Responses:**

**panko17O_o: Yep. The parents are coming. But why? You'll have to wait and see.**

**The Books of Epicness: Oh, Fifi fifi fifi. I've got several of these. Yeah, he is easily influenced, similar to his mom. But don't lose hope on Lukas yet (haha. Terrible pun right there), I've got plans for him.**

**Reader277: Omg. I'm sick too. Hence the shortness of the chapter. Okay, people! Give Lukas some credit. We aren't through with him yet. No! No spoilers! I'm just that evil.**

**Perks of Being a Book Nerd: Yeah, Lukas is a creeper. **

**Fifi who reviewed twice and made me change the limit: No... but YEAH! HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!**

**KatnissCahill: NO! You canNOT be jealous of me. NO! You are such a better writer! Together Again is fantabulous. NO! NO! NO!**

**anne-cahill-39: LOL. I love El Crazerita. Hang on to Ian. Like Lukas, I have an evil scheme cooked up for him.**

**Tris: Aw, thanks! Again, Ian and Lukas have their fates determined.**

**Guest: Okay, I'll answer all three of your questions.**

**1.) I think I said that their parents are famous and busy. They're always traveling. Sad, but true.**

**2.) No spoilers! You'll have to wait and see!**

**3.) Huh. Well I can try to tone it down. But keep in mind, it is rated T for a reason.**

**Review: I'll answer yours too.**

**1.) True. I get what you're saying. But it's too late to change it now, so I'll just have to roll with it ;).**

**2.) Minor correction. Amy ****_mostly _****lost her stuttering after the clue hunt. It still happened on rare occasions. And, while I agree you can't ****_inherit _****stuttering per se, you can inherit some personality aspects from your parents. Lukas only stutters when he's scared or, like in the more recent chapters, when he fakes it.**

**3.) Hang on. Like I said to everyone else, I have great plans for Lukas.**

**4.) No, Hope started becoming a more rebellious person at the age of 7. While the trauma from the incident contributed to her Gothicness, it wasn't the only cause.**

**justarandomname: Yes, I did. Hahaha.**

**Okay then. Now, without further ado, I give you: Chapter 17.**

* * *

**Lukas POV**

"Back from shooooooopiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!" Rebecca called from the front door. Lukas grinned and turned his phone off before walking outside.

"Hey Becky," he called, strutting out.

"Wait, so we have Rebecca, Becca, Becks, and Becky?! How many nicknames can you _have?"_ Nicole asked.

"Well, you're Nikki," Rebecca countered.

"Yeah, but that's it! I see where everyone's nicknaming priorities lay. The genius gets the short stick, I see how it is," Nicole grumbled.

Hope rolled her eyes and hugged Lukas, "Hey, buddy. Someone looks like he's feeling better."

He genuinely grinned, "Yeah." Especially since his orders had been carried out. All he had to do was wait for Isabel to finish the job.

"So... one week to go until the party! That's cool, right?"

He nodded, "Definitely." Especially since after the party it would all be over.

He predicted they had several hours until the Holts, Starlings, and Jonah finally arrived, so that meant he could relax a little.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" Rebecca asked him.

He shrugged, "I'm good with anything."

"Hey, where's Russ?" Hope asked.

Lukas rolled his eyes. He gave it about two days before those two finally got together.

"I dunno. Hey! Guys! Is Russ in there with you?" Peyton called, using her loud (and obnoxious, at least to Lukas) Tomas voice.

Eric or Darren ran out, "Uh no. He disappeared right after you guys left to do your girly stuff."

Hope rolled her eyes at the "girly stuff" comment, "I'll go look upstairs."

* * *

**Amy POV**

"What about this?" Amy asked, turning her laptop screen so that Natalie could see.

"No! Hope would _detest _that," Natalie said while putting Rebecca's earrings in a box.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?!" Amy asked, clearly exasperated.

"Look, Hope isn't one for flashy and new. She's more of a meaning behind the gift kind of girl. Give her something special."

"Meanwhile, I can get _all _of my money spent on hot pink pants for my daughter," Dan groaned.

"Shut up, Daniel."

"You shut up, Cobra."

Natalie just rolled her eyes, "I have money too, Daniel."

"Yes but I'm richer off of my inheritance, Cobra. Plus, you know, your mom's a psycho."

Natalie smacked her forehead and dug throw a shopping bag for this one necklace that would look fantastic with those earrings.

Amy had to admit, she was jealous. Rebecca was so easy. Meanwhile Amy was contemplating whether or not Hope was switched at birth. She fingered the jade green necklace around her neck, the one she'd had since she was fourteen. It always brought her comfort.

Amy shot straight up, startling Dan and Natalie.

"What, Ames?" Dan asked.

Amy grinned, "I have an idea."

* * *

**Russ POV**

Russ was busy sulking. Yes, sulking. The world has come to that. He was all mad and teenager-y and- Yeah, there were no words.

He ended up hiding in Nikki, Hanna, and Jackson's lab-like-place, since they hadn't used it since the Cahill-Kabra kids came.

He was sitting by the super computer one of them had built at some time or another, absentmindedly looking things up.

Then he heard the door open.

"Russ?" He knew that voice anywhere.

Sure enough, standing in the doorway was Hope, in all her raven-haired bright-eyed glory.

"Uh, hey," he said, fully aware of how awkward this was going to be for him.

"Hey," she said, walking over towards him, "you just weren't downstairs with everyone. I just came up here to look for you."

"So, you were worried about me? Hope, I didn't take you for a worrier," he joked weakly, trying to get his head out of the gutter. Or was it a ditch...? However that expression went.

She punched him lightly on the arm, "Shut up."

They sat there in awkward silence for a while, both waiting for the other to break it. Finally, Hope gave up.

"So, what's with you sulking in the shadows of your nerdy sister's lab?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I dunno. Just getting away from everything a while. Plus, I like trying to confuse the super computer. It doesn't work... but it's fun."

She laughed, "Well, it couldn't find Lukas. So that's something."

He grinned, laughing along with her.

"Oh, wait here," he said, standing up to leave.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

"Uh, birthday present. An early one. C'mon, just wait here. Please?" he asked, giving his best impression of what puppy dog eyes looked like.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Russ ran down the stairs, without the faintest idea of what he thought he was doing. Out to the garden, to the flowers where next to Rebecca's swing, and then back up, rose in hand. He went back to the lab.

Hope turned when she heard him come in.

"Well, where's this oh-so-important birthday present?" she demanded jokingly.

He put on a fake romantic look, making sure he looked like those guys in those cheesy romcoms about, like, high school and stuff. Then he pulled out the rose.

She grinned before laughing at his expression. He couldn't help it, he laughed too as he sat back down next to her.

When they finally calmed down, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Russ."

They locked eyes for a moment. Green met blue before both of them were leaning forward. Russ felt his heart beat faster and faster until he was pretty sure it would fly out of his chest.

His lips barely brushed hers before-

"Hope! Devin's here to see you!" Madeleine called from downstairs. They flew apart, hitting their heads on the numerous shelves.

Hope shot up, hands over her mouth and a horrified expression in her eyes.

"We shouldn't- I mean I shouldn't have- I should go." And without another word she left.

* * *

**Hope POV**

Okay, deny deny deny. That did _not _just happen. I did not just kiss Russell Holt. Nope. Nope. Nope. And he most definitely did not make my day with that rose and that stupid expression. Uh-uh.

I ran down the stairs, running into the living room. Sure enough, everyone was gathered there and looking at me expectantly.

"Did you find him?" Maria asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. He said he wants to be alone."

They seemed to accept this, except for a few knowing glances exchanged. Devin stood up, holding up movie tickets.

I smiled and nodded, really needing to get out of the house. And Russ_ell _definitely had nothing to do with that.

Nope, not in the slightest.

* * *

**Don't hate me. At least you GOT a Hussell moment. I'm thinking like four or five more chapters for this. Maybe less, I dunno.**

**Okay, you know the drill. 181 reviews total and I'll update ;).**

**-Emory**


	18. Reunions and Breakups

**A/N: You have no idea how happy I am right now. It took us like TWO days to get the 10 reviews. TWO. Do you know how fantastic that is? I have no problem updating after getting 10 reviews in like 2 days!**

**Responses:**

**Review: Wow. You are full of questions. Just so you know, I'm loving your reviews. They make me think.**

** 1. Oh, that? That was just because she was upset. Lots of people stutter when they cry or get really upset, Amy was just upset about Ian. And that she stuttered again... **

** 2. Well, yeah. I've known lots of kids around that age who kid predict stuff like that happening. My sisters have predicted what girls my brother would date on several occasions, and they're only 11 and 8. Kids around that age are surprisingly good at predicting this stuff, especially since they aren't as afraid or polite as other kids when it comes to just saying it.**

** 3. Uh... yes? I mean, I've never really thought about it, but yeah. My siblings and I aren't really sheltered. If we want to know, someone (either our parents or our nanny usually) will just tell us like it is. And the way with language is just due to my brother and friend Claire cursing like sailors. I guess that's just what I'm good at writing. Meanwhile, I suck at horror, tragedy, and several other things.**

**KatnissCahill: Aw thanks. Never given someone a dreamy look before... cool.**

**39 Falls: Aw thanks. And thanks for reviewing, too.**

**The Books that Contain Pure Epicness: Oh yes, I'm still going, Fifi! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME! Lots of songs you got there... OWL CITY! PARAMORE! ELLIE GOULDING! Fifi, I'm going to need you to hand over your iPod. Fifi the Vampire? Hahaha. Nah, just the usual stuff. But I did get this awesome dress for my costume, which is really cool.**

**Perks Of Being A Book Nerd: Aw thanks. I love you guys. Such confidence boosters.**

**anne-cahill-39: Don't worry. This chappie is longer. I promise. I love concerts! I went to see Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran in Nashville in September, and that was pretty cool. **

**panko17O_o: Halloween Flashback Special? I dunno. What do you guys think? Wait and see, panko, wait and see. Lukas still had many tricks up his sleeve.**

**Tris: Really? Huh. Well if you figure it out, please let me know.**

**Reader277: HA! TAKE THAT SARAH! XD I was planning on doing something like that, but then I was like, "No, that's too cliché." So thus that Hussell scene was born. **

**Amy Kabra: Hang on to Ian. Seriously I love you guys freaking out over Ian and Lukas. It makes my job as the author so much more enjoyable.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that fluffy filler chapter last update. 'Cause now it's all drama and major plot points.**

**Also... don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know me well enough to know I'm too young and female (besides that one female author that wrote a few books) to be the creator's of the 39 clues.**

* * *

**Nikki POV**

The stirring woke her up. It was faint, but clearly coming from the kitchen, or possibly the living room if these robbers were loud idiots. She supposed it could be her brothers, but even _they _weren't this careless. Or, more alarmingly, it could have been Isabel's minions. Whatever this was, she knew something was going on.

Slowly, she crept out across the hallway to Russ's room. Hand shaking, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it all the way before opening the door as quietly as possible. She slipped in, leaving the door open.

She tiptoed over to Russ's bed, putting her hand over his mouth and nose. His eyes snapped open in panic. The second he saw Nikki all the panic disappeared. "What the-" he started at normal volume.

"Shh!" she exclaimed in a whisper, "listen."

He paused for a moment, honing his senses. His eyes widened.

"Hear it?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Russ, look at the differences in our muscle mass, resistance to blows, and maximum weights able to lift."

"Huh?"

She would've smacked her head if it wouldn't have made such a loud noise, "You're buffer, tougher, and stronger than me."

"Oh, right."

She shook her head, clearly irritated, "Just take a baseball bat and come with me. Quietly."

He did as he was told, baseball bat and all. The siblings slowly crept down the stairs, Russ holding the bat up in some amateur stance (he traded baseball for football when he was eight years old).

Russ poked his head around the wall dividing the kitchen and living room. Nikki waited for him to go attack whoever the intruders were, but instead he pushed her against the wall, eyes wide in terror.

"What?" she mouthed.

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "Dude it's our parents."

"So?" she whispered back.

"So, there's five things up there they're bound to notice."

She gasped, "Well, what're we supposed to- Russ!"

Russ was already running out there, "Hey guys! 'Sup?"

Hamilton jumped. Clearly he wasn't paying attention to anything. Sinead, however, looked like she'd been expecting someone to pop out at 11 o'clock at night.

"Russ? 'Sup boy!" Hamilton hollered, slapping Russ on the back.

"Hamilton! Be quiet! Eric, Nicole, and Darren are probably still sleeping!" Sinead shushed.

"Yeah, Dad. You know how Eric gets about... insombnia," Russ said.

"Insomnia, you mean?" Sinead asked.

Russ shrugged, "Whatever." Behind his back, he made a frantic _"go" _gesture. Nikki took the hint and slipped upstairs.

Quietly as possible, she woke each of the Cahill-Kabra kids. Once she had woken them and made sure they were quiet, she gathered them.

"Look, our parents just showed up. They're going to have several questions. Also, fair warning, they will probably invite your parents to stay with us."

Nikki wasn't sure is she actually saw it, but she was pretty sure she saw Lukas smirk. She decided to ignore it, though.

"Then where the hell are we supposed to stay?" Hope asked.

Nikki shrugged, "We're in just as much trouble. Our parents practically ordered us to tell them if we hear anything about the Cahills and Kabras. Guess what? We found some pretty compelling evidence and we didn't tell them!"

"Wait, what about Hanna, Peyton, Jackson, and Ashton? Aren't their parents home?" Maddie asked.

Nikki shrugged, "I don't know. Probably. They won't talk, though. Don't worry."

"I thought you said your parents weren't home!" Maria exclaimed.

"They never are. I don't know why they're here right now. I have a suspicion that Isabel contributed to this disaster, though."

"Oh crap!" Hope groaned, smacking her forehead.

"What?" they all asked.

"What about Rebecca's miracle celeb boyfriend?" she asked.

Becca gasped in panic, whipping out her phone.

"It's exploding with messages. Jonah showed up about an hour ago." She tapped the screen a few times before going to the other room to call him.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Hope asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Face them?" Maddie asked.

"No way. They will, without a doubt, send you back to your parents. They are way too close to them to let them go on without their kids."

"Well, we don't have many other options!" Maddie was getting more and more angry; Nikki could see it in her face. Her jaw was taunt and her eyes were narrowed.

Rebecca walked back in, "Jaden says Jonah got some tip that we were in danger. And someone's been taking all of these stalker photos of us."

"That's... creepy..." Hope said.

"Guys, pressing question! What are we going to do?!" Maddie asked.

"I guess just go down and let them invite our parents to stay here," Rebecca said. Hope groaned, but agreed. The rest soon followed, even Lukas, who hadn't said anything this entire time.

"Let me go first. Maddie, Maria, can you guys wake up my brothers? Just don't startle them." The girls nodded and went further down the hallway towards the boys' rooms.

Nikki walked down the stairs again, trailed by Hope, Rebecca, and Lukas.

She hesitantly walked into the kitchen, "Hello."

Sinead turned and grinned before hugging her daughter, "Nicole! How have you been?"

Nikki wiggled her way out of her mother's embrace.

"Mom, Dad, you're going to be furious. Just know we were protecting our friends."

They're eyes widened in confusion, while Russell's just widened in anger, "Nikki, what do you think you're doing?!"

Hamilton looked at Russ weirdly before turning back to Nicole, "Nikki, what is it? Surely it can't be _that _bad."

"Hope, Becca, Lukas? Come on out," she called before shrinking back into a corner.

Rebecca came out first, positively shaking.

"Uh, hey," she said awkwardly.

Sinead circled around her as if she were some specimen.

"Rebecca... Kabra?" Sinead asked.

"Cahill," she corrected automatically.

"Huh." That was all Sinead had to say. And when Nikki's mom had nothing to say, that meant she was thinking.

Hope and Lukas came out together. Hope looked kind of scared, but Lukas walked in looking pleased with himself, as if he had accomplished some huge task.

"I'm Hope Kabra... and this is my brother Lukas..." she said hesitantly. Russ's hands clenched into fists and he turned to glare at Nikki.

"Kabra? Cahill? BOYS!" Hamilton yelled. Rebecca and Hope shrunk back, and even Lukas backed down a bit.

Eric and Darren ran down, followed by Maria and Maddie.

"_WHAT IS THIS?!" _Hamilton roared. Nikki was pretty sure this was the only time she'd ever seen her brothers frozen in fear.

"Leave them alone! We're the Cahills and Kabras, not them! We asked them not to tell you!" a voice said. Nikki turned around, expecting it to have been Hope that said that. Much to her surprise, it was Rebecca.

Hamilton spun around, but Sinead stepped in front of him. "Hamilton. I'm handling this one." Hamilton groaned, but nodded.

She whirled around to her kids, "Explain."

"Well, you see, I was in class when Russ just burst in and yanked me out. Then, he led us to them, saying they were half-branches and the missing Cahill/Kabra kids. So we all took off and there they were. And Maria and Maddie looked just like Amy and Natalie in those pictures of them you showed us, so we knew it wasn't a prank. Then the Wizard kids got involved and Jaden kissed Rebecca and Russ is all jealous because Devin brought Hope movie tickets and Lukas got kidnapped by Isabel except he escaped and-" she took a deep breath, realizing how little sense the words coming out of her mouth made.

"Wha?" Hamilton asked.

"Maybe I should. Okay, well I was in class one day and I started getting some weird texts about some chick named Isabel. So Rebecca, Maria, Maddie, and I researched around until we found an article about Isabel Kabra escaping a mental hospital. I made a deal to meet with one of her minions and he gave us files on your kids. They've been monitoring them for years. Anyways, here we are," Hope explained.

"What about Lukas and your parents?" Hamilton asked.

"Oh. Lukas was kidnapped which was the whole reason we stole mom's amazing car and drove down here. He escaped and just... ended up here I guess. Our parents showed up before we got Lukas back. We convinced your kids not to help them and not to tell you about it. We're sorry," Rebecca answered, looking guilty.

"Your parents are here?! And you four didn't tell us! Amy is my _best friend _and you didn't think to tell me?!" Sinead exclaimed.

The nine kids in the room looked down, ashamed.

"I'm calling Amy, Dan, Ian, and Natalie. They _will _be staying here, assuming we don't ship their kids back to wherever they came from."

The half-branches were still silent as Sinead made the calls to everyone.

When she hung up, she turned to them, "Ian got blown up?"

They nodded.

"Just go," Sinead dismissed them. They all scampered up the stairs.

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

"So she freaked out then?" Jaden asked, pulling his hood further across his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Yep. How'd everything with your dad go?"

"Dad was stressed and just yelled at us for like an hour. Then he got some angry phone call from someone and went upstairs to 'deal with it'."

I laughed. It had been several hours since the whole showdown and we were walking around L.A., completely ignoring the fact that technically we should've been in school. I mean, we were all dealing with this stuff, so our parents put it down as a "family emergency".

"So, why are we walking around like I'm some rich girl and you're my drug dealer?" I asked jokingly.

He shrugged, "Wouldn't want our first almost-date to be marred by paparazzi people attacking us."

"Well, I'm going to be attacked eventually. I mean, people will find out I'm your girlfriend at some point in time," I continued joking.

"Not necessarily," he replied, a bit more seriously than I expected. I eyed him.

"What do you mean 'not necessarily'?" I asked warily.

"Well, I mean, I hadn't really thought about-"

"You weren't ever going to tell anyone, were you?" I interrupted him.

"Rebecca-"

"No!" I interrupted him again, "I get it now. I'm just half-branch scum, right? I've heard what you've said to them."

"No, that's not it! You're different!" he blurted out, obviously trying to get a sentence out before I interrupted him again.

"Different how, Jaden?! Name one way I'm different than Nicole or Hanna or even Eric!"

He stayed silent.

"I-I knew it. I knew this way too good to be true. One kiss, one almost-date, and I actually thought this was going to work. I'm such a- I'm such an idiot!" I exclaimed, walking away.

"No, Rebecca, wait! That isn't what I-"

"Save it," I interrupted yet again, "just... just leave me alone."

And with that, I left.

* * *

***shields eyes* Don't hate me. I'm thinking like 3-6ish more chappies left, guys. Can I... get 11 reviews? Can I? Is it POSSIBLE?!**

**Let's see. 11 reviews. That's 192 total. Then I shall update. And write more about this sudden Baden breakup.**

**-Emory**


End file.
